Our Life
by 101ISFAN
Summary: COMPLETE! A SEQUAL? IF U WANT PLZ TELL ME, THE SEQUAL IF I DO ONE WILL BE CALLED 'THE NEXT GENERATION' TEENAGE YEARS, OF THE KIDS. PLZ TELL ME WATCHA THINK...N IF I SHOULD DO ONE.
1. Coming Back & Vacationing

Jude was at a party for G-Major. She was watching Sadie and Kwest talk with

some of their friends and half-paying attention; when someone walks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes.

Guy: Miss me?

Automatically Jude turns around.

Jude: Tommy!

Immediately Jude sees a little girl

Tommy: Jude I'd like you to meet Cindy

Jude: Hi Cindy

Cindy says "hi" shyly.

Jude: How old are you?

Cindy: Four

Jude: Cool. Cindy I have to go now but I'll see you later ok?

Cindy: OK!

Jude: Ok, bye Cindy. Then she turns to Tommy. Bye she says harshly.

Jude was about to leave when she heard her name being called up on-stage where SME was already there.

Jude's POV: Oh yhea I've got to perform Anyone But You tonight.

Sick of the line that's fading me

I never know what to believe

Tommy's POV: She can't focus why didn't I tell her this was Portia's niece?

Sadie noticed that Jude wasn't focused. Sadie's POV: What's wrong with her?

I don't change my mind for anybody

I won't waste my time for just anybody

I won't share my life...

with anyone but you

Sadie sees Tommy and drags Kwest halfway then gets stopped by some people. Cindy sees Kwest and runs over too him before Tommy could stop her.

Cindy: Uncle Kwest! Uncle Kwest!

Kwest: Hey! He says as he picks her up. How's my favorite girl?

Cindy: Good Who's that?

Kwest: Cindy that's Sadie.

Sadie: Hi Cindy

Cindy. I She turns to Kwest You should date her like Uncle Tommy dates Jude

Kwest You've meet Jude?

Cindy: Yes!

Kwest: uh-o

Cindy: Hi Jude!

Jude: Hey Cindy, this is my sister Sadie

Sadie: We just met

Jude: This is Tommy's kid.

Kwest: Tommy?!

Tommy: I heard my name I hope you're talking about me in a good way. He says walking over

In between laughs Kwest says: Jude...thought...Cindy was...was yours.

Tommy laughs a little.

Tommy: No she's Portia's and Darius's niece. Her m-o-m and d-a-d d-i-e-d in a c-a-r a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t

Jude: oh she says sadly

Tommy: Darius is adopting her. That's why I had to leave to go get her in the states, at first Darius wanted to leave her there and me take care of her but I

convinced otherwise.

Darius called Jude over to talk about something

Cindy pulling on Tommy's pant leg: Uncle Tommy I want to go see Uncle Darius.

Tommy says ok as he picks her up

Jude goes back and joins Sadie and Kwest.

Jude's POV:Wow he'd be a good father.

Sadie and Kwest were talking and noticed that Jude wasn't saying anything.

Sadie whispers to Jude: He's only been gone a month there's still a chance

Jude: yhea I know.

Tommy comes back and asks: Watcha doin tomorrow?

Kwest: Work?

Tommy: Wrong.

Kwest: Why am I wrong?

Tommy and Jude laugh at Kwest's cluelessness

Tommy: Well with summer here and Jude out of school I'd figure you would like a four day vacation till tuesday.

Sadie: Where are we going?

Tommy: I'd figure since you and Kwest are going out and the whole world thinks me and Jude are going out

Kwest smirks: Yhea Jommy!

Jude hits him and Tommy laughs, so does Jude and Sadie

Tommy: As I was saying I'd figure we'd crash at my house and hang out during the day

Kwest: You and me need to talk later

Jude: wait how'd you get all four of us off of work?

Tommy: Going to get Cindy has major perks. Oh and later during the summer two weeks vacation in Europe just the four of us, of course Jude and I will have to go on tour for about 3 to 4 months before that

Jude's jaw drops about another tour, and Sadie's jaw drops about going back to Europe.

Tommy and Kwest laugh.

Jude: Seriously?!

Tommy: Yhea just the four of us, then he mutters maybe five

Tommy didn't think anybody but him heard him but the Kwest says

Kwest: Seriously

Tommy: Yup she says she needs a break from school and since I luv her I'm nice enough to let her come down here and stay with me. I believe her exact words were I luv you I luv you I luv you!

Kwest: did she say anything about me?

Tommy: Yhea I can't wait to see West West!

Sadie: Jude do you get the feeling that you're missing something.

Jude says yhea sadly

Sadie: Jude come with me real quick

Then Sadie grabs Jude by her arm and pulls her into the studio

Sadie what's wrong?

Just then Kwest walks into the studio n to hear Jude

Jude: He's in love with someone else, he meet someone else down in the states while going to get the perfect lil girl in there.

Kwest just starts laughing Jude gets mad and hits him.

Jude: What the hell are you laughing for?

Kwest: Because once again you are wrong!

Jude: Quit making me the joke out of everything and talk!

Kwest: Tommy's well I can't tell you cuz he wants to show you but trust me it's like a sister

**K guyz sorry thiz took so long thiz iz my 1****st**** fanfic and I've been trying for months to fig out so please help by reviewing and I'll try to do better Maybe something we'll be revealed i'm taking off his life my life and our life**


	2. Fighting and Talking

Jude: I think that I am about to go home and get some sleep.

Sadie: Yhea me too, see ya tomorrow and Sadie gives Kwest a kiss.

Tommy: So you are coming?

Jude: Yhea I guess gets me away from mom and what's his name?

Kwest: They came back?

Sadie: Yhea

Jude: Because Don's daughter is about to graduate the 6th grade! I am a senior and that bitch doesn't even care about coming to see me graduate! So yhea they're leaving right after her graduation and she's staying at OUR house! The one she wanted to sell!

Tommy: Jude calm down I'll call you tomorrow with directions now go and sleep.

After the girls leave Kwest: So what are we gonna do for the girls?

Tommy: What?

Kwest: C'mon Tom, please this is my first real trip overnight with Sadie and it has to be special tomorrow. N Jude.

Tommy: Fine let's go to the store.

XXXXXXX At the Harrison house XXXXXXXX 

Jude and Sadie were walikg in the house.

Mrs.H: Girls hey would you like to hang out tomorrow

Jude (says harshly): No! You are a

Sadie: Jude she warned

Jude: We have plans and we are not going to rescheadule them just so we can fit into your life.

Sadie: We are going over to Tommy's and stay a couple of days.

Mrs.H: O no you'r not!

Jude: O yes we are, quit acting like our mother now cuz you quit that along time ago so now just go see your step-daughter's 6th grade gradu, so you can skip mine and go back to HELL!

Jude went upstairs with Sadie behind her

Sadie: Are you ok?

Jude: Yhea I am going to bed night.

Sadie: Yhea me too. Night.

**XXXXXXJUDE'S ROOMXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jude was in her bed tossing and turning trying to get some sleep. But she could'nt she just kept thinking about how Tommy was abck and why she wasn't mad and the fight with her mom.

**(j/t Jude's text to Tommy & t/t Tommy's text to Jude)**

The she hears her phone go off

T/t Gurl u wake?

J/t No y rnt y?

T/t wantd 2 talk 2 u

J/t 3 am?

T/t ;) yup

J/t k talk

T/t can I call?

J/t fine

A few seconds later Jude hears the begging of White Lines and answers

Tommy: Hey

Jude: Hey

Tommy: Kwest told me you and your mom had another fight, you ok?

Jude: Yhea, listen to this tonight she tried to keep me and Sadie home with her while Don had a business meeting somewhere in town. But I told her no cuz we had to work and she tried to make me blow it off. Sadie too. Then she asks to hang out tomorrow.I told her no, It's like her step Courtney is better for her cuz she can come back anytime to see her and shes still young where she wants to be with her dad and her bitch of a stepmom.

Tommy: Jude tomorrow fr a few hours Kwest is gonna take Sadie somewhere alone for something which I am not gonna tell you so you and me alone for a few hours. K?

Jude: K then they got disconnected

A few sec later

T/t talk 2 u 2 morrow

J/t k r 2day

T/t cu l8r get some sleep luv tommy

Jude looked at those last two words luv tommy

J/t k u 2 luv Jude

That night both Jude and Tommy fell asleep thinking about each other.


	3. Princess's & Close Calls

The next morning Jude woke up to White Lines.

Jude: U got a death wish Quincy? She said groggily

Tommy laughed a lil: U still asleep

Jude: Not anymore, what time is it?

Tommy:9:30

Jude: U r asking for a death wish,

Tommy: Whatever, try to get sadie to dress up a lil but not to much like clubbing and going outside like an afternoon G-Major party.

Jude: K, how many days should we pack for?

Tommy: Four, since on the fourth day you mom is leaving so I figured that'd be good and we go back to work on Thursday.

Jude: I like this Cindy kid, puts D in his place and a good mood.

Tommy: Cya at 1:00

Jude: Cya wait why one I thought it was noon

Tommy: I gotta go meet Portia about something

Jude: K cya. N They hung up

Then Jude hears yelling outside her door,

Mrs.H: I don't care if your dad says or if you're staying with the president of the states you're not leaving.

Sadie: Yes we are you can't stop us, you lost that when you decided to pretend that we didn't exist.

Then Jude walked out and say: Sadie C'mon in here, no use fighting with her.

(O yhea instead of being across the hall Jude is next door to Sadie and they have a door separating they're rooms.)

Jude: Go lock your door.

Sadie: How long are we gone for?

Jude: Four days o and bring a bathing suit.

Sadie: Wait isn't mom leaving Tuesday?

Jude: duh tommy didn't choose these four days for nothing.

Sadie: Omg if I wasn't totally in luv with Kwest I would soooo love Tommy right now.

Jude: Sadie wear some of you're best jeans and shirt like an afternoon work party.

Sadie: Why?

Jude: Tommy wouldn't tell me why but he told me to get you to wear good clothes, and that Kwest is taking you somewhere alone later today.

Sadie: Omygosh! But wait are you going to be ok with Tommy?

Jude:Yhea I am going to get him to give me answers,

Sadie: K. and then the two girls packed for their weekend

XXXXXXXXX At G-Major XXXXXXXXX 

Tommy: Portia you wanted to see me?

Portia: You could have told me Sam was coming tomorrow!

Tommy: You couldn't have calle dme for that?

Portia: Yhea but can you take Cindy for a few hours

Tommy: No, Kewst is taking Sadie to propose to her sometime this afternoon givig me and Jude time to talk cuz she's pissed off even if she is talking to me.

Portia: Please, take her to a park or something and she can play and you two can talk. Please

Cindy: Uncle Tommy she screamed and jumped into his arms

Tommy: I guess I have no choice

Portia: Thanks

Tommy: Yhea Yhea, and I'll bring her back in a few hours and…

Tommy was cut off by a cell phone

Portia looked like she had seen a ghost, but answered it anyway but tried to turn away

Portia: Hey how's my princess? Really? Cool, well sweetie I can't but I will soon I promise ok let me talk to grandma. No? Grandpa? Auntie Sammy she said hoping Tommy wasn't paying attention, he wasn't at least not when she said Auntie Sammy.

Portia: Hey sooo I can't really talk cuz of yhea, but I'll see you soon k, K.

Tommy: Who was that? He asked angrily

Portia looked down at the lil girl Tommy held in his arms.

Portia: Sweetie what's wrong

Cindy: You called whoever was on the phone your princess an you said I was your princess.

Portia: O no she's my far away princess but you're my all the time princess and I luv both of you very much.

Cindy: Really?

Portia: Really, now come here. N she gave her a hug and Cindy stopped crying.

Tommy: C'mon princess let's go get you some ice cream

Darius: Portia that was a close call.

K so I have got so many ideas for this so for awhile I'll be having chapter after chapter like now, but reviews I like!


	4. How Are Ya Makin Him See His Rents?

Darius: Tommy!

Tommy: Yhea D?

Darius: C'mere hey princess go see auntie Portia k?

Cindy: K, but can I go see uncle Speedy?

Darius: Hey isn't here right now but Mason is

Cindy: K I go find uncle Mason

Darius: He's in studio b, with uncle Kwest

Then Cindy skipped off.

Tommy: That gurl has one hell of a family

Darius: Yhea, when all of you guys have kids we will all be here for you.

Tommy gave Darius a confused look

Darius: I ment if you ever get re-married which you probably will with Jude

Tommy: I don't know D she's talking but I think that was just shock and she forgot to be mad at me.

Darius: Well she always gets over it, just talk to her and give her some time.

Tommy: Yhea

Darius: But anyways like Spied's kids. Tommy gives Darius a wried look. Darius: K bad example, but still ya know they have all these amazing people around them and all.

Tommy: Yhea so what did ya want to talk about?

Darius: O yhea, well I'll give you some extra time in Europe if you go and spend time with your parents.

Tommy: D! You know what happened last time I was there. They practically disowned me AGAIN! They did right before I left for boyzattack, and I went back hoping for their forgivness, but no!

Darius: I know but they said they want to try to work things out with you, plus you should go take jude to meet them before they die. They are getting older.

Tommy: I'll think about it. Then Tommy walks out of Darius's office and went to get Cindy and Portia goes into her brother's office.

Portia: So?

Darius: I am trying to persuade him to go visit his parents, and then he'll find lil Maddie.

Portia: DARIUS!

Darius: What?  
Portia: This is wrong, we should've just brought Maddie here and introduce her to her father LONG before this.

Darius: Yhea but,

Portia: But nothing, and how are you going to get him to his parents.

Darius: More time in Europe with Jude.

Alright guys I know that's a bad place to leave off. But sorry review.


	5. To The Park We Go!

As Tommy went to find Cindy Portia and Darius continued to try to come up with more ideas on how to get tommy to go see his parents. Suddenly Tommy felt something or better yet someone jump on his back unsuccessfully so he crouched down and let them crawl up on his back

Tommy: You want to go get some ice cream?

Cindy: YHEA!!!

Tommy muttered under his breath stupid question

Cindy: Uncle Tommy can we get ice cram with Jude?

Tommy: I don't know.

Cindy gave her one of her looks that he can't say no to.: Please…

Tommy: Fine anfd he pulled out his cell fone. And dialed the o so familiar number

XXXX At Jude's house. XXXXXXX

Jude heard her fone ring 'white lines' in her room and excused herself

Jude: Hey Tom.

Tommy: Hey um….

Jude: What?

Tommy: Cindy wants you to come get ice cram with us.

Jude: You mean Cindy or you?

Tommy started to stutter

Jude was laughing: It's ok Tom, tell Cindy I would love to. Where do ya wanna meet at?

Tommy: I can just pick ya up.

Jude: k.

Tommy: C ya in 15?

Jude: k later

Tommy: bye

They hung up

Sadie: Hey Jude who was that?

Jude: Tommy Cindy wants me to go get some ice cram with her.

Sadie: o. how bout this? She heald up her favorite pair of dark denim jeans, and a red tank top and some black boots with 3 inch heels.

Jude: That's perfect

Sadie: Thanx I was hoping I could borrow your jean jacket?

Jude: Sure she said taking it out of her closet, it would go great with that outfit.

Sadie. Perfect

Jude: nervous?

Sadie: yhea.

They hear a horn and Jude sees that it's Tommy.

Jude: K guess I better go, I am only a fone call away and I will c ya in a couple hours

Sadie: Same to you. Kwest will be here in 30 min he just called

Jude: k good luck

Then Jude walks out of the house with her suitcase ( Small) and purse. Tommy gets out to put Jude's suitcase in the Hummer.

Jude: Can I drive

Tommy: HELL NO!

Jude: Why?

Tommy; Cuz last time I let you drive you almost ran over a dog ON the sidewalk.

Jude: That was almost 2 years ago and next will make it exactly 2 years!

Tommy: If it was just you and me fine but I have to watch out for Cindy's life

Jude acted offended than Tommy saw something click,

Tommy: What he asked a lil scared

Jude: You said that you'd let me drive if it was just me and you

Tommy: No I didn't

Jude: But you implied it so I am gonna hold ya to it she said getting into da hummer

Cindy: HI JUDE

Jude: Hi cindy.

XXXXXX At Park XXXXXXX

Jude: Hey Cindy there's the ice cream truck let's go get some ice cream

Cindy: OK as she ran off

Tommy groaned; Jude

Jude: Quit complaining Quincy and let's go get your niece some ice cream

Tommy: Fine but I swear Harrison you are gonna pay I am making YOU hang out with her while she is hyper.

Jude: Wat better way to run off all that energy than a playground? She asked as she walked over were a huge crowd gathered.

Tommy: Wait do ya think we should go over there?

Jude: Good point Cindy she called.

Cindy came over to her: What?

Jude: See me and your uncle can't come over there so we are going to give you a doller to buy whatever ice cream you want k?  
Cindy: K. but don't you want any?

Tommy: No me and Jude don't want any ice cream, we are going to sit at that bench in the shade k?

Cindy: K.

XXXXXX Sadie XXXXX

Mrs. H: where's your sister

Sadie: Out and gone

Mrs. H: Where are you going?

Sadie: Out

Mrs. Harrison noticed Sadie's suitcase for the first time.

Mrs. H: When will you be back?

Sadie: Whenever I get back.

Mrs. H: don't get that tone with me.

Sadie was about to say something when Kwest showed up

Kwest: Hey Sades ready to go?

Saide: Yhea

Kwest reached for Sadie's suitcase

Then they got into Kwest's car and started driving in scilence

Kwest: So?

Sadie: So what?

Kwest: You and your mom get into it?

Sadie: Yhea

Kwest: K were here

Sadie: Where's here?

Kwest get out she did Now close your eyes and he led her to…** review**


	6. Questions and Answers

Kwest took Sadie to this very secluded part of the park close to the lake (same as Tommy & Jude) and Jude and Tommy were on the other side of the lake with Cindy.

Sadie: Where's here?

Kwest: Just sit here and NO peeking

Sadie sat down and Kwest walked away, to go get a basket he stored over by a tree.

Kwest: You can open your eyes now.

Sadie looked over he had planned a pick-nick and somewhere you could hear a violin but soon Sadie realized it was a stereo. Awwww Kwest it's so beautiful I love it thank you

Kwest: You're welcome, c'mon let's eat. Soon after they ate Kwest asked Sadie do you love me?

Sadie: yea

Kwest: No like head over heels, die for that person spend the rest of your life with them love. Sadie: You know I do. Kwest you're not thinking of breaking up with me are you?

Kwest: No! Sadie Harrison (as he got down on one knee) will you marry me?

Sadie: YES! Of course I love you! Kwest: I love you too, and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXX With Jude and Tommy XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude: Tommy I'm not gonna pretend I am not mad or hurt that you left the way ya did

Tommy: Jude I AM sorry, I honestly am, and I know we were gonna have this conversation sooner or later, and I know that I hurt you, and I didn't mean to.

Jude: But that's just it Tommy, EVERYTIME that I get hurt by you, you didn't mean to, and I know that but still you do! Especially when you choose Sadie over me.

Tommy: Jude, that was one of my biggest mistakes, I mean I thought if I had one Harrison then I wouldn't think about you, but I deed.

Jude: Why did you leave?

Tommy: Jude I told you I had to get Cindy

Jude: No I meant the way you left? And who was that guy at my concert?

Tommy: Yea I know, I will start from the begging. I'm Cindy's godfather, Cindy's parents and me are good friends I went to school with them they were a grade above me but we always hung out when we could, that was before I dropped out. But anyways that guy was their lawyer, and my uncle. I stupidly suggested him to them so he demanded I came back and took care of Cindy or else. An you have no idea what he is capable of when he is mad. During that month I had to get the adoption papers signed by Darius because I thought she deserved someone who could take care of her better than me, even though everyone at the studio is taking care of her. (They laugh a lil) But anyways also I had to wait to get her passport, and also law states that I have to live with her for a month than do as I please. That explain everything?

Jude: I have two more questions number one, why did you say you didn't know if you were gonna come back?

Tommy: Cuz I honestly didn't, I didn't know the laws, of when or if I could bring her back to Toronto to live. Number two?

Jude: Why didn't you answer my phone calls or e-mails?

Tommy: Well my uncle told me I didn't have time to leave with a proper good-bye, and when I got on the plane I tried to call you but no reception an same as I landed. Then when I finally did get reception and all I listened to my voice-mail and your messages and when you called later that day I didn't answer; cuz I thought if those messages made me want to come back right then, then if I actually talked you I would get on a plane in a heart-beat and I never really had time to check my e-mails up there.

Jude: O

**Review**


	7. I have no clue wat to name dis chap LOL

K So sorry about not updating in awhile, it's summer, and all so ya know CRAZY n-e-ways like I said I am sorry and I hope ya read an like, o by da way I'll try to use songs ONLY by Alexz Johnson/ Jude Harrison or Tyler Kyte (sry 4got how to spell name) but if I don't I'll be sure to tell ya. K well ur da bestest, and please reviews about how I can make it better or change it cuz I want you to read something you think is worth your time. K luv ya l8r!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude: Tommy I am sorry but…

Tommy: Gurl, I know that I have a long way to go before I can earn your trust and you, me, gonna, WORK! I am going to make sure you and me will work.

Jude: Tom. It's not that easy! Things HAVE changed since you've been gone. My mom's in Montreal that's like an hour away from here,

Tommy: What?

Jude: Yhea well me and Sadie want her to go back to Europe with her new 'family' and all but noooo, she has to live an hour away from us. My dad is involved with Yvette AGAIN! That whore ruined my family, and my mom is adopting a lil girl about ten, as if our lives aren't screwed up she's got to screw up someone else's. An innocent lil girl Tommy! How screwed up is that?! That's where Dan Don or whatever the heck his name was to go pick out the "perfect" lil girl.

Tommy: Jude! He finally got her attention.

Jude: What?!

Tommy: Gurl look at me. She did. Now it WILL be ok, forget about your mom, it's not like you have to see her. Your dad moved into an apartment, Sadie and you own the house now, it WILL be ok. K?

Jude: I don't know Tommy.

Tommy: Jude, I do. They were about to kiss when Jude got a text message

Sadie's text to Jude s/t

Jude's text to Sadie j/t

S/t: OMG

Jude: I am sorry Tommy but it's Sadie I have to.

J/t: Wat?

S/t: Call me

XXXXXXXXX With Sadie and Kwest XXXXXXXXX

Sadie heard Another Thin Line

Sadie: Sorry Kwest but its Jude I have too.

Kwest: K.

Sadie: I'll be right back as she walked through some trees. Hello?

Jude: Yes what?

Sadie: Get away from Tommy

Jude: K

Sadie: R U alone now?

Jude: Yes Sadie

Sadie: K well Kwest proposed!

Jude: OMG! What? Did ya say yes?

Sadie: NO Jude I said no!

Jude: What?

Sadie: Of course I said YES! Idiot!

Jude: Hey! No but seriously you and me need to talk later without the guys around.

Sadie: Yea, so how's it going with Tommy?

Jude: Yea we will talk about that later. K?

Sadie: Oooo, it's on of THOSE talks.

Jude: Yea.

Sadie: K c ya in a lil while.

Jude: later.

Kwest was telling Tommy the same thing.

XXXXXX With Tommy & Jude XXXXXXXX

Jude came back to Tommy

Tommy: what was that about?

Jude: SADIE'S ENGAGED!

Tommy: O so why aren't you happy? ( he said with a smirk)

Jude: TOMMY!

Tommy: JUDE!

They laugh then Tommy says yea Kwest wants to meet us in an hour at Friday's

Jude: K well what do we do with Cindy?

Tommy: O yea I almost forgot about her.

Jude: TOMMY!

Tommy: What? I didn't leave her

Jude: But you would have if I wasn't here

Tommy: Yea probably. N then they laugh

Tommy: CINDY

Cindy comes up with a lil boy

Cindy: yes uncle Tommy?

Tommy: Sweetie we are ready to go, then he notices the boy by her. Who is this?

Cindy: This is my new boyfriend duh!

Jude: You know Tommy she's right it's pretty obvious.

Tommy: shutup Jude.

Jude: Cin sweetie say good-bye to your boyfriend k? we gotta go, n take you to c uncle Speed. K?

Cindy: K! Bye Chris c ya at school

Chris: Bye, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Tommy gets mad

Jude notices this and says Tommy.

Tommy: C'mon princess and picks her up.


	8. Makeout STORIES

In the car

Jude starts laughing. Then says Tom, be nice she's five

Tommy: Jude you just said it she's FIVE

Cindy: Is uncle Tommy mad?

Jude: No uncle Tommy forgot to use his inside voice.

Cindy: O, uncle Tommy be quiet you gotta talk like this or else you will get into trouble

Tommy: Thankyou for reminding me, but who will I get into trouble with uh? He asks while tickling her

Cindy: With Jude

Tommy: No I won't

Cindy: Why?

Tommy: Becuz I am Jude's favorite person.

Cindy: Is this true?

Jude: No, Tommy used to be number one but you stole his spot so now he will get into trouble.

Cindy laughs then Tommy says: Way to boost my ego there.

Jude: Yea well your ego needs to be downsized.

Tommy smirks. Then Jude says: TOHMAS! That was wrong and besides that there's a five yearold!

Tommy laughs. Then Cindy does so Tommy asked: Did I say something funny?

Cindy: No but you laugh so I laugh

Tommy: O. Then he whispers into Jude's ear and asks How will I get punished?

Jude: I won't make out with you EVER again, she whispers back. His jaw drops.

Then they pull into G-Major. Tommy: By the way she doesn't know what we are talking about and when we get back we are resuming this conversation.

Jude: Whatever you say… lil tommy q.

Tommy: 3 second head start.

Jude already had her seatbelt off and was un-doing Cindy's but then she says: Fine but you gotta get Cindy

Tommy: Damn fine. But like I said you better run.

So Jude does soon after Tommy follows.

Darius yells: Jude, Tom why are you running across my hallway?

Tommy: She called me lil tommy q.

Jude laughs and Darius said: Is there a reason why you're here?

Tommy quits chasing Jude and says: Yea to bring back Cindy.

Portia: Then where is she?

Jude: With Speed

Darius: K well get outta here.

XXXX Back in Car XXXXX

Tommy: I said we would resume that conversation earlier

Jude: Which part?

Tommy: The part where you said you wouldn't make out with me EVER again.

Jude: I ment what I said.

Tommy: No you think you ment what you said. I can get you to make out with me

Jude: How?

Tommy: I can show you.

Jude: Tommy! We are in a car someone might see us.

Tommy: Jude one. Tinted dark almost black windows two. We are in a closed parking lot. Employees only.

Jude: I am not making out with you

Tommy: We'll see. Then he starts to kiss her neck. Then Jude moans and Tommy smiles then works his way back to Jude's mouth then he kisses her and about the time they start to makeout Tommy pulls away and says not gonna makeout with me huh?

Then Jude says Shutup and then they make out for like 30 minutes and then Sadie calls Jude . Tommy: Don't answer it

Jude: I gotta It's Sades

Tommy: Belive me I know, she's the only one you'd use Sexy Sadie as a ringtone for her.

Jude laughs then says: If I don't answer then she will keep calling.

Tommy: Fine then he pouts and says: I didn't wanna kiss you anyways

Jude laughs at how childish he was and then says: Hey Sades. What's up?

Sadie: Did ya forget to meet us at Fridays?

Jude: It hasn't been an hour yet has it?

Sadie yhea Jude?

Jude: Yhea we will see ya in like 15,

Sadie: Jude you will tell me what you two were doing.

Jude: Later Sades and Later to that comment too

Sadie: So you will tell me?

Jude laughs then says: Yea but right now I will see ya in 15.

Then as Jude hangs up the fone Tommy leans in to kiss Jude but she pulls away and then she says: Nuhu Quincy drive. Maybe if ur a goodboy then I will let you kiss me but until then drive

Tommy: Fine, but you know _my_ car is fast he says with a smirk

Jude: QUINCY!

Tommy: What?

Jude: I am not THAT blonde, you put emphisas on MY car.

Tommy just smirks than says: I dunno whatcha talking about.

Jude: The hell you don't Quincy,

Tommy laughs than says: I can show you how fast THAT car goes tonight.

Jude: TOMMY! Even if I did have sex with you I wouldn't do it with my sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law right down stairs.

Tommy: They will be doing the same. And like having sex with me would be bad.

Jude: I am NOT having sex with you

Tommy gets pouty then says: fine I didn't wanna have sex wit you. Then he announces We're here! So was I a goodboy?

Jude: No, not with the conversation we had… she looks at Tommy he looks sad then she says but since you won't be having sex with me NOW or EVER than I guess I can give you a kiss.

Tommy kisses her than says way to boost a guys's ego

Jude: I try. They laugh.

Tommy: By the way you said you wouldn't make out with me again, so it's only a matter of time.

Jude: TOMMY! You wouldn't force me to do something like that. Would you?

Tommy: No I wouldn' t I would wait until you were ready. Jude can tell he's being truthful so then they walk into G-Major

XXXXX In Fridays XXXXXXX

As soon as they walk into the doors they are surrounded with people who want their autographs, then Sadie calls and says meet me in the bathroom and tell Tom we got a booth in the back.

Jude repeats the booth in the back part then goes over to the restroom. Sadie: Now I know why you lost track of time.

Jude: Why.

Sadie: You have make-out hair.

Jude laughs then says yea and after I told him that I wouldn't make out with him ever again. he starts to kiss my neck in all the right places

Sadie: please spare the details, then Jude says: I will but long story short we ended up making out for like 30 minutes.

Sadie: Why did ya tell him you wouldn't makeout with him again.

Jude: I will tell ya tonight, but so much for not kissing him.

They laugh then Jude asks: So do I still look like I have been making out?

Sadie: No but here re-apply your lipgloss, yours is smeared.

Then they walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXX Back At The Table XXXXXXXX

Jude: Congratulations Kwest.

Kwest: Thanks, so Tom when are you gonna propose to Jude?

This made both Jude and Tommy choke on their drinks; while Sadie and Kwest were laughing, hard.

Tommy: Glad we amuse you Kwest

Jude: Yea we are just friends. Sadie gave her a look so Jude said JUST friends.

Jude's POV: The sad unfortunate truth.

Tommy was thinking the same thing. Then he said: So watcha wanna do tonight?

Sadie: How bout we go rent some movies tonight, and order pizza, then tomorrow the "real" fun starts.

Jude: Sounds good. Did you and mom get into it after I left?

Sadie: Well we were about to but my knight in jeans and a polo here showed up.

They all start to laugh, then they hear Tommy's cell fone ring. Tommy looks at his fone and smiles, then says Kwest come with me.

Kwest: K, ladies we will be right back. After they leave the table.

Tommy: Do ya remember last night when I said the four of us?

Kwest: Yea.

Tommy Answer the fone.

Kwest: hello?

: KWEST!

Kwest: SAMMY?

Sam: yhea it's me but watcha doin answerin me-me's fone?

Kwest: he told me to and I didn't think anything about it. Why haven't ya called me?

Sam: well West-West the fone works both ways,

Kwest: Yea well Sammy you gotta a new number I didn't and seeing as you never gave me the new number I can't call and invite you over for white-hot romance.

Sam laughs then says: Give the fone over to my darling big brother.

Kwest: K, but when am I gonna see you?

Sam: Sooner than ya think.

Kwest gets a smile than says: How soon?

Sam: How bout tomorrow?

Kwest: YES! People look at him than he says: Well I got stuff to tell ya, HUGE!

Sam laughs than says: See ya tomorrow West-West now please give the fone to me-me.

Kwest: Later, than he says Tom man you in trouble.

Tommy: Hello Sammy-bear.

Sam: THOMAS DE'TORY!

Tommy cringed than said: Yes?

Sam: I told ya to give Kwest my new number but did you? NO!

Tommy: I'm sorry?

Sam: Whatever! You don't like that your bestfriend is also bestfriends with me! You can't stand to be replaced! Well I have news for you. You are MY bestfriend ALSO, just like your Kwest's and your "client"

Tommy: I'm sorry Sam. But you're right, so when will I get to see ya?

Sam: Tomorrow, when will I get to meet this "client" that has my big bro wrapped?  
Tommy: She doesn't have me wrapped. She's just idk. Well I will see ya tomorrow, I love you

Sam: I love you too.

Kwest yells: I love you SAMMY!  
Sam laughs than says: Tell West-West I love him too.

Tommy: Well West-West she says she doesn't love you.

Sam: THOMAS!

Tommy: I was kidding she loves you too. Sam please tell me you are not in public.

Sam: Yea I am in the common room where there are a bunch of gurls. Wouldn't they just love to know I AM TALKING TO LIL TOMMY Q.

Tommy: You better run and DON"T CALL me that!

Sam: I was kidding actually I am packing.

Tommy: What time is your flight?

Sam: AT 7:30, but you don't have to come get me. Besides I don't think that will be a good idea.

Tommy thinks than says: Yea your right. By the way you know you sound just like mom does whenever she got mad at me?

Sam: Yea Tom. I miss her.

Tommy: Me too but I AM not going back.

Sam: What if dad wasn't there anymore?

Tommy: What?

Sam: I gotta go, I will tell you everything tomorrow.

Tommy: Bye.

Sam: Bye, love ya.

Tommy: I luv you too.

They hang up.

XXXXXX At the table XXXXXX

Waitress: Would ya like to order? Then she notices that the guys aren't at the table.

Jude: No thank you we would like to wait.

Waitress: Where's the cutie and his friend.

Jude: They will be back now will you please excuse us. She said trying to keep her cool.

Sadie: I am going to go check on them that's like the second or third time she's came back and you are getting mad

Jude: I am not.

Sadie: Jude.

Jude: Fine.

XXXXXXXX A few min later XXXXXXXX

Sadie runs apst their table crying.

Kwest runs after her but Jude stops him.

Jude: What dud ya do?

Kwest well me and Tom didn't know she was standing there and I said " I love you to someone else and talked about out "white-hot passion" We go way back. Me Tom and this gurl grew up together and we were just joking when I said white-hot passion and then I love you and it got to her.

Jude looked hurt than said: K well I am gonna go talk to her and tell her you said that.

Kwest stopped her and said: Jude he DOES love you.

Jude: I am gonna go talk to Sadie.

She walked away.

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY I 4got earlier but I DO NOT OWN anything from Instant Star unless I make up characters. But now will Kwest and Sadie make it? Will Jude and Tommy make it before it starts?**


	10. Explainations

XXXXXX In Bathroom XXXXX

Jude: Sadie?

In response Jude hears crying

Jude: Sades it's ok.

Sadie: Is (sob) it?

Jude: yes.

Sadie: (sob) how (sob) do you (sob) know. You (sob) didn't (sob) hear him.

Jude: I talked to him. He told me what happened, this gurl that he was talking to was someone hima nd Tommy grew up with. Talk to him. He may love her but he's IN loe with you.

Sadie: O-k.

Meanwhile Kwest was telling Tommy what happened when Sadie and Jude walked up to their table.

Tommy: Jude, can we go talk somewhere?

Jude catchs on then says: Yea.

They leave and Kwest says: Sadie you CAN NOT tell Jude what I am about to tell you.

Sadie: why not? Jude's my bestfriend and she's yours too. If this is going to hurt her I AM going to tell her.

Kwest: Sadie please, Tommy has to tell her. It's about his past but she will find this out soon enough.

Sadie: Fine.

Kwest: That gurl on the fone is Tommy's lil sis. We all grew up together. I may love her, but I am in love with you.

Sadie laughs than says: Jude said the same thing.

Kwest: I asked you to marry me not her.

Sadie: True.

Kwest: When you meet her you will like her. She is a mix between you and Jude, but she loves to shop as much as you and if possible probably more.

Sadie: Why can't I tell Jude?

Kwest: Because this is part of his past. No one really knows about his WHOLE past besides me and Georgia.  
Sadie: I miss Georgia.

Kwest: That was random, but yea she was like mine and T's mom.

Sadie: So are we good?

Kwest: If you are than I am. I love you.

Sadie: I love you too.

XXXXXXXX Outside XXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy: Jude can we talk?

Jude: About what? You have a girlfriend, there's nothing to talk about.

Tommy: WHAT? I do not. Kwest told me what he told you. That gurl that he told ya about is my lil sister.

Jude: WHAT?

Tommy: Yea, she is the only one who kept me sane when we were younger. My parents they weren't the most loving parents. The only thing me and Sam had to a real family was Kwest. So we made our own little family. Our parents were never home, always doing something. We were rich as lil kids, so they hired butlers to watch over us. But it didn't matter they never watched us. Me and Sam so Kwest and I would always be gone doing something, and no-one noticed that we didn't come home til like 3 or 4 am.

Jude: An I thought my childhood was bad.

They laugh a little then Jude gives Tommy a hug and says: Let's go in and eat.

Tommy: Jude have you seen the headline today?

Jude: No why?

Tommy: Here.

Jude reads the headline: Lil Tommy Q and Jude Harrison dating? She laughs than says: That's funny, I'm 17, besides you wouldn't date me anyways. Good picture of us. Than she walks inside the reasutrant before Tommy could say anything.


	11. PLEASE READ

**Author's Note PLEASE READ: **K well I know you all hate reading these so I will make it short. I am a freshman and I just started my first few days of highschool so I am busy at the moment getting used to school, so please bear with me and I will have a new chapter to my stories soon. No later than next Friday (I hope) But deffanitly no later than September 3rd (LABOR DAY WEEKEND YES!)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: K guys well if any of you are in or have been in the ninth grade you know it's a tough transition, from middle school to high school so I am SO sorry that I haven't updated. This is our fair day, and this is the first time I haven't come home and passed out. Yea I know it's crazy but here's you an update. It will MOST defiantly be a double update but it might be more then two. So thanx please have patients with me, and I am going to start trying to update faster.

_Jude reads the headline: Lil Tommy Q and Jude Harrison dating? She laughs than says: That's funny; I'm 17, besides you wouldn't date me anyways. Good __picture of us. Than she walks inside the resutrant before Tommy could say anything._

Tommy's thoughts: If only she knew, If only. Then follows her inside.

XXXXXXXX Back Table XXXXXXXX

Jude: Sadie are you two ok now?

Sadie: Yea.

Jude: So welcome to our dysfunctional family, and all of it's problems.

They laugh.

Sadie: So Jude will you help me plan the wedding?

Jude: DUH! You should have a spring wedding.

Sadie: That would be perfect, we'll talk to Portia if she can get one of her designer friends to design a dress. I can imagine it right now.

Jude: Or I can call Kat, she's getting her name out there, she dropped out of high school to go to design school early and she's interning for some big name designer.

Sadie: You still talk to her?

Jude: Occasionally, not a lot.

Sadie: Well call her when we get to Tommy's later.

Then the waitress walks up.

Waitress: Hey she says in a flirty tone directly to Tommy.

Tommy sees Jude getting a little mad, and decides to flirt with the waitress to show her what she's been doing to him with Shay AND Speed.

Tommy: Hey yourself.

Waitress: What would you like to order?

Kwest and Sadie are sitting back watching what was happening in front of them and they were trying so hard not to laugh at how Jude looked, and what Tommy was doing.

They all put in their drink orders.

Waitress: I'll be back she said in a flirty way.

Tommy: I'll be waiting.

Jude was so mad she wanted to scream. Saved by the fone she thought.

Jude: Hey Speed.

Speed: Major Dude!

Jude: Hold on a sec. I'll be back.

She gets up from the table.

Jude: WHAT?

Speed: Wow what did lord squinty frown do to you now.

Jude: Speed how do you know if he did anything or not.

Speed: Jude your like my sister I know things, I may look dumb but remember I'm graduating with honors.

Jude: Your never going to let me forget that, are you?

Speed laughs than says: Nope. So what did he do?

Jude: He's so annoying, he's flirting with some waitress with me right there. Granted she is cute but still.

Speed: Awe dude, hey me and the other dudes are getting together at 620 tonight wanna come?

Jude: Can't. Sadie and Kwest are engaged, and we are all spending the night at Tommy's.

Speed: Tell them I said congrats, and I know your mom is in town so that's why you're spending the night at Tommy's?

Jude: Yea.

Speed: Listen dude I gotta go but don't do anything I wouldn't,

Jude: Which isn't saying a lot. She said laughing.

Speed: True but see I got you to laugh, and be at the studio at nine am tomorrow.

Jude: Why?

Speed: Jude it's a surprise, one you are going to go CRAZY over!

Jude: Fine see you tomorrow.

Speed: Luv ya sis.

Jude: Luv ya bro.

Speed: Tell them I said congradualtions.

Jude: K.

Then they hung up.

Jude walked to the table in a better mode.

Sadie: I already ordered for you k?

Jude: K.

Sadie: You seem happier?

Jude: Yea, that was Speed. By the way he says congrats.

Kwest: tell him we say thanks.

So Jude text him and told him, a few secs later she says no prob and Kyle and Wally won't tell either they know you probably wanna tell everyone else.

Sadie: Why'd ya tell him?

Jude: He wanted to know where I was at and something.

Sadie: O.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy was deep in thought.

Jude: Tommy!

Tommy: Huh? What?

Jude: Tommy I need to borrow a car for tomorrow.

Tommy: I thought you were gonna spend the day with us.

Jude: I am but Speed needs me at the studio tomorrow. He probably got into trouble with D and wants me to bail him out since D is like mine and Sades dad now.

Tommy: when did that happen?

Jude: a lot's been happening, dad moved out and moved in with Yvette, so me and Sades only talk to him when we have too. My money comes to me next week, Me and Sades bought the house, and with mom gone we needed someone, so D stepped up.

Tommy: O.

Jude: But I don't know, he said it was a surprise. Dang I should have asked if it was a happy surprise or not.

The rest of their meal was filled with an amused Sadie and Kwest a flirting Tommy and a pissed Jude.

XXXXXXX Back The Car XXXXXXXXX

Tommy: Jude are you ok you haven't really said anything during dinner. You mad?

No Tommy why would I be mad? She snaps.

Tommy: Cuz I was flirting with the waitress? He knew he was on 'thin ice' with her right now so he was stepping as carefully as he could, but at the same time wanted her to see how it feels to watch someone you love flirt with someone else.

Jude: It's not like we're together Tommy and I'm glad you realized what flirting was.

Tommy: Do you wanna be together?

Jude: What? That question came out of nowhere.

Tommy: I asked you if you wanna be together?

Jude: I know but we can't even if we did I am seventeen.

Tommy: Jude I wanna be with you, I don't care if you are seventeen, besides you will be eighteen next week and I've waited three years for you.

Jude: Tommy if you wanted to be with me why were you flirting with the waitress?

Tommy: So you could see how it feels

Jude: You don't think I know how it feels? I watched you date my SISTER! Out of all the people in the world, her!

Tommy: Well I watched you with Shay and Speed.

Jude: Aw c'mon Tommy, you know I'd drop Shay and Speed in a half of sec for you, on mine and Shay's first date you texted me I came running. There was only one time I didn't drop everything for you when I was with Shay and that was when we were recording Your eyes and the night of my dance cuz I was pissed at you. And you can't be jealous of Speed he's like my brother. And if I recall right you were dating my sister around that time.

Tommy: You remember that?

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: Just think about it.

Jude: Fine.

XXXXX They get out of the car XXXXXXXXX

Kwest: How is it that I beat you here?

Tommy: Jude and I were talking. He grabs Jude's suit case and Kwest grabs his and Sadie's as the guys walk in, Jude and Sadie sit on the front porch.

Jude: Wow!

Sadie: It's beautiful! So?

Jude then tells Sadie everything that happened, not just in the car but at the park too.

What they didn't know was the window was open and the guys were sitting in the living room listenting to everything the girls were saying.

Sadie: Do you want to be with him?… OW! Why'd ya hit me?

Jude: That was a stupid question. I want to, but how do I know he's not gonna run away like last time? I know he's afraid of commitment, but I don't think I can live through that kind of heart break again.

Sadie: Yea I was so scared, you weren't my happy lil sister, you were this stranger, who hardly ate didn't write, didn't sleep. Then those pictures came I was sure that would be your breaking point, but it wasn't and last week you finally started to write and then I was sure you were gonna make it, but if he does it this time I'll make him wish he was never born. I will find him no matter where he is at, or if he changed his identity.

Jude laughed. Was I really that bad?

Sadie: You were scaring, me, Kwest, D, the guys everyone.

Jude: I'm sorry.

XXXXX Back Inside XXXXXXXXX

Kwest: Don't even ask. She's like my lil sis, no.

Tommy: Kwest please. I got to know. You're my best friend.

Kwest: I'm hers' too.

Tommy: Please.

Kwest: Fine. So he tells him everything that happened.  
Tommy: Wow.I had no idea.

Kwest: She's over it now.

Tommy: Still, it make me fell like the worst guy in the universe.

Kwest: Let's go get the girls.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy: Girls do you want a tour or not?

Sadie: C'mon Jude.

They walk in and they are more impressed, then the outside.

Tommy: There's not a lot of rooms just big rooms.

Here's the living room. It had a huge sound system, a flat screen tv, dvd player, vcr everything you could think of.

He had a window seat that over looked some woods, some over stuffed leather couches. A couple of recliners, a fire place. It was a good place to relax at and just chill. Then if you walk back across to the other side of the house, there's a dinning room, and then if you take a right, there's a huge kitchen.

Jude: Tommy why do you have such a big kitchen?

Kwest: Because he loves to cook.

Jude: Will you cook for us.

Tommy: Tomorrow, remember when I said that cracker was tortiere, well that is what I am making. Stop drooling Kwest

Kwest who was standing behind Tommy asked: How did you know I was?

Tommy: I know you.

Kwest: Yea, yea.

The girls just laugh.

Tommy: Let's go upstairs.

Jude: Dang Tommy how many stairs do you have? Looking at the grand staircase in the middle of the entrance.

Tommy: girl, you haven't seen nothing yet. Wanna take the back stairs?

Kwest: Hell no! Not till we have too. I don't wanna think about how many stairs we have to climb.

Tommy: You heard the wimp.

Kwest: Hey!

Once they get up the stairs Tommy: Well this is the second floor.

Sadie: Really, I thought that the stairs going up ment it was the basement.

Tommy: Smartas. Sadie just smiled.

Jude: What's up here?

Tommy: Well this room here is my room, That room down the hall is were you two girls will stay tonight, down there is Kwest's.

Jude: Across the hall? Looking behind her.

Tommy: green door is the bathroom, blue is just another guest room.

Sadie: Next.

Tommy leds them down the hall a little to another staircase, but a regular one.

Third floor

Jude: Wow.

Tommy: Yea it's just a game room.

It had almost every good video game (arcade) in there. But like car games there were two of them so you could race, pool table, air hockey, fooseball table, and like the living room a tv, radio, dvd and an overstuffed leather couch infront of the tv. Unlike the living room it had a mini fridge, and game systems.

Sadie: Tommy this is amazing.

Tommy: Girls go by the window, and look down.

Wow, they said at the same time.

He had a juccuzi, and a pool, a giant trampoline. It was like a "big" kid's dream backyard. Grill, lawn furniture, radio, tv. Plenty of yard space.

Jude: Tommy how much land do you own?

Tommy: 10-15 acres.

Jude and Sadie's jaw drops.

Kwest: We come out here every Fourth of July for a party and to shoot fireworks.

Tommy: Ready to go up? Jude will love this next floor.

They got up to the forth floor and Jude screamed.

Tommy: Gees girl.

It was a studio, and it had almost every instrument you would ever need. The only thing it didn't have was a keyboard, drum set and a piano.

Jude: Where's the drum set?

Tommy whispers: I'll show you later.

Sadie who likes music but wasn't really impressed because she's not into music as much as her ex, her fiancée, or her sister. : Ready?

Jude: Yea. What's the last floor?

Tommy: workout room mostly weights but still.

Kwest: It's getting dark outside.

Jude: I heard it was supposed to rain.

Tommy and Kwest just looked at her with their jaws open.

Sadie: Pick up your jaws, she watches the news almost every night and on the mornings on the weekends.

Jude: What?

Kwest: No offense but besides the news on E, mtv and bet you don't come off as someone who watches the news.

Jude: Well sorry I like to be informed on what's going on in the world.

Kwest: Tommy, I'm gonna go show Sadie the grounds.

Tommy:k.

Jude: What are you and me gonna do?

Tommy: I can think of a few things.

Jude: TOMMY!

Tommy: I ment either I can show you the only place in the house where Kwest doesn't know so if you wanted to get away from your annoying sister or something, or we can order pizza and watch a movie.

Let's do the first one.

So Tommy leds her to the basement.

He turns on the light and gos down the stairs with Jude following close behind.

Jude: Your basement is as big as you house how much farther?

Tommy: Jude you see the door right there?

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: That's how much farther.

Jude: O.

See here's the other studio, this has everything you need in here too.

Jude: You have two first editions of the Gibson?!

Tommy: Yea.

Jude: wow. What's that button over by the wall.

Tommy: Elevator.

Jude: What?

Tommy: You know when I first met you how I was always in and out of the tabloids?

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: Well I was to drunk to try to go up the stairs so I'd go down and if I fell It wouldn't make that much of a difference if I fell down going down drunk cuz I wouldn't fell it. But if I was going up and I fell down I'd have to start all over again and you don't want to wake up on a couch with a hangover.

Jude laughs.

Tommy: Ready to go back up?

Jude: Yea.

XXXXXX Upstairs (living room) XXXXXXXXX

Tommy just got done paying for the pizza when Sadie and Kwest came in laughing.

Jude: What time is it?

Tommy: Four, why?

Jude: It's like black out there.

Sadie: Yea it was thundering.

Tommy: Kwest, go get some drinks.

Kwest: K. Sadie come with me.

Once they leave

Tommy: You know when Sadie goes to sleep come to my room tonight.

Jude: why?

Tommy: I just wanna talk. I need to talk to you but I need to talk to you alone, so…

Jude: Ok.

Sadie and Kwest come back in.

Sadie: Kwest and I want to play truth or dare want to?

Jude: Sure

Kwest: But you have to do every dare given to you and answer every truth and remember T I know when you are lyng,

Jude: Sure, Tom?

Tommy groans

Jude: c'mon Tommy it'll be fun. Sitting on the couch by Tommy while Sadie and Kwest sit in the love seat.

Tommy: fine.

Jude: I'll go first. Tommy truth or truth.

Tommy: I thought this was truth or dare.

Jude: Tom.

Tommy: Truth.

Jude: You luv your viper more than me don't you.

Tommy thoughts she expects me to say yes but we both know that's a lie but…

Tommy: yea

Kwest coughs: liar!

Jude: See Sades told you.

Sadie: He's also lying Jude.

Jude: whatever, Tommy your turn.

Tommy: Truth or dare Sadie he says while taking a bite of his pizza,

Sadie: Don't talk with your mouth full and dare.

Tommy: I dare you to strip for me and Kwest.

Jude's and Sadie's jaw drops then they hit him on the back of his head.

Kwest mutters: I wouldn't mind.

The girls hear him and they do the same to him.

Tommy: Dang who knew you Harrison girls could be so abusive? Which earned him another hit.

I was kidding. Give him a belly dance.

Kwest: That's hot.

Jude laughs.

Kwest: What? That is.

Tommy: Man you are so clueless.

Jude gets out her cell fone and starts playing a game on her fone while Sadie is giving Kwest a lap dance.

When Sadie gets done a few minutes later Jude notices Tommy is watching her texting and then she notices Kwest is smiling.

Jude: What if we go get piercing tomorrow Sadie, on her stomachs like we always wanted then you can give him a proper belly dance?

Sadie smile and lifts up her shirt.

Jude: When'd you get that done?

Sadie: A couple of weeks ago.

Jude: cool. Sades your turn.

Sadie: Jude truth or dare

Jude: Dare

Sadie: I dare you to go out to the garage and write all over the viper in shoe polish.

That got Tommy's attention.: Jude please no,

Jude: You love the cars more than me so yes,

Tommy: I lied I love you more than I could ever love those cars.

Jude: To late to suck up, remember this next time.

She wrote I love lil tommy q but he doesn't luv me at all. Then she made a sad smile face.

Jude: Tommy I'll wash it off later.

Tommy: fine.

They go back inside to see Sadie and Kwest making out.

Tommy: Now I got to burn the couch.

Jude giggles: Sades I already have enough images from before I don't need anymore.

They play until it's midnight then they go to bed. Jude couldn't sleep so she grabbed her journal and went downstairs to the living room. She curled up on the window seat and began to write a song about how perfect her day went.

Tommy thought he heard someone downstairs so he went down to see Jude trying to write.

Tommy's thoughts: God she's so beautiful, I can't believe that she still talks to me even after the many times I've hurt her. Tommy: Watcha working on?

Jude jumped a lil: A song don't scare me like that.

Tommy: Sorry. We need to talk.

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: I got to tell you something promise me you won't get mad?  
Jude: I promise.

Tommy: Jude, me and Kwest were sitting on the couch talking and then we accidentally overheard your conversation with Sadie, I am SO sorry I never meant to hurt you that bad. And don't say it's ok cuz it's not and you know it. I love you more than anything in the world even my viper, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you.

Jude had tears going down her cheeks: I love you too. He just held her as she gave him a hug.

Tommy: You get to meet the only real family I have ever had tomorrow.

Jude looked up at him confused,: What?

Tommy: My sister Samantha is coming here tomorrow, so you can meet her. Actually she is coming for a vacation from school. She moved down to the states, from Italy, to go to college. I moved here for G.

Jude: I thought you said you were French.

Tommy: Our parents moved us from France to Italy (I HAVE FAMILY THERE JUST DON"T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK IT! AND THAT"S WHAT THEY DID MY AUNT & UNCLE) when I was 8 and Sam was 4, every summer we would spend a month in France though. I don't go see my mom or dad anymore because my dad used to beat me so when D offered me boyzattack I jumped at the chance to go, then I found out he started beating Sam and that's when we left. D became her dad she came on the road with us. I had it good then, my sister and the dream of my life. At the time. I have took care of her ever since, I took my trust fund and hers to put her through college and the money I earned from boyzattack and we haven't looked back since, my mom God I love my mom. I talk to her once or twice a year at the most, but I refuse to go back after what he put me through. Luckily he never touched mom, and mom wasn't around when he beat us, I would tell her and she would say he was drunk and didn't mean it then sing me a lullaby and lock mine and Sam's room so he couldn't get to us. When they were home. Me and Sam had a bathroom where you could only get to it from one of our rooms so we would take advantage of it and stay up all night talking, or sneaking in or out.

Jude: Tommy I am so sorry, I didn't know. Don't take this the wrong way I'm glad you are but why are you telling me this?

Tommy: Becauz I love you, and I want you to know this. O and my full name is Thomas Aaron De'tory.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Jude says: Thankyou Tommy.For telling me that, I love you and I thought about it I want to be with you.

Tommy gets this big smile on his face and says: I luv you too. C'mon let's watch a movie.

Tommy puts in a dvd and sits down. Jude turns off the lamp and lays down on the couch with her head on Tommy's lap. Jude: What'd you put in?

Tommy: Jungle Book

Jude just laughs

Tommy: What?

Jude: nothing. That feels good. She says as he runs his hand through her hair. They fall asleep like that.


	14. The first day as a couple

The next morning Sadie and Kwest came downstairs, to see Jude and Tommy asleep in each other's arms.

Sadie: I told her it was only a matter of time.

Kwest: yea, I see Tommy finally took my advice and backed off.

Sadie: that'd be a first.

Kwest: Let's wake them up.

Sadie: Hold on let me get a picture. She gets out her fone and takes a picture. Then says Jude will want this. Look they are so cute!

Kwest: I'm kind of glad Jude made you break up with Tommy.

Sadie: Yea me too. Why are you happy that we did?

Kwest: Well if you were still dating him then we wouldn't be engaged.

Sadie: Hey! That's my reason, she said laughing.

Kwest laughed: Hey let's wake me up the fun way!

Sadie: What are you talking about?

Kwest: Well Tommy has always been the prank-master but who do you think helped?

Sadie: You.

Kwest: Exactly. O well me and (quietly) Sam.

Sadie: Who?

Kwest: This girl named Sam, the one who I was talking to yesterday.

Sadie: O. C'mon she said while pulling him to the kitchen. What do we need?

Kwest: well we need whipped cream, two bowls of water, and a feather.

Sadie: I got everything we need but a feather.

Kwest: Put that stuff down and come with me.

He leads her upstairs to the door Tommy said it was just another door.

Sadie: What's in here?

Kwest: Open it up.

She opened it to a room with lime green walls, a king size canopy bed with royal purple sheets, cherry oak dressers, make-up table and dressing room. She walked into the bathroom and it had blue (the pretty dark one not the ugly ones) walls with a punk pink (like Avril Lavine's hair in her newest cd sorry for those who don't like her.) edging, a huge Jacuzzi tub, stand up shower off to the side and a toilet (duh!) in one of those closet like things so no one can see you. Three walk-in closets, the smallest one for linen and towels. The medium one for accessories, like shoes and purses and scarfs. (I feel like I'm writing about the Three Bears; O if you've seen 13 Going On 30 then this closet is the one I'm talking about,) The third and Largest was filled with clothes.

Sadie: Wow, who's room is this?

Kwest: Sam

Sadie: These look like models clothes.

Kwest: Just wait until you meet her. He took a lose feather off of one of her scarfs and then said: Let's go.

XXXXX Back Downstairs with the "stuff" XXXXXXXX

Sadie: Should we really do this?

Kwest: Yes! Here you take Jude and I'll take T.

Kwest and Sadie put whipped cream on Tommy and Jude's hand the tickled their noses with the feathers careful not to wake them up. Tommy and Jude's hand with the whipped cream came up to make the feather go away. Then Sadie and Kwest waited a few seconds to make sure they wouldn't wake up and trying not to laugh they then threw the ICE cold water on them.

Tommy: WHAT THE HELL? KWEST your DEAD!

Jude: SADIE YOU BETTER START RUNNING!

Kwest and Sadie took off running with Jude and Tommy close behind, then Tommy heard the door ring and stopped Kwest while the girls continued to run after each other laughing.

Tommy opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

Sam looked at Tommy and started laughing then said sarcastically: What happened dear brother? Trying not to laugh while saying this. But failing.

Tommy: Your west-west.

Sam: Gotta love West.

Tommy sarcastically: Don't ya know it.

Kwest: I am right here ya know. Moving the door a little.

Sam dropped her purse and ran into Kwest's arms: KWEST!

Kwest picked her up and spun her around then dropped her.: Dang girl if I didn't know any better I'd say you gotten louder.

Sam: No you just gotten older.

Kwest: That hurt girl.

Sam: So Kwest do you know this (Sarcastically) client who's got my big bro whipped?

Kwest laughed: Her name is Jude and you have no idea how bad it is. He told me he loved her and I think he actually ment it

Sam pretended to gasp: Dang how old is she?

Kwest: 17.

Sam: She must be pretty special huh? To-To am I still number one?

Tommy: Well Sammybear I never thought anyone would take your place but you are now moved to number two…. OW! What was that for.

Sam: Nothing.

Kwest: Let's go find the girls.

They finally found them in the backyard with a laughing Jude and a mad drenched Sadie.

Tommy noticed that Kwest was by the pool so he pushed him in.

So now the whole group was laughing.

Tommy: That was pay-back for earlier.

Kwest getting out of the pool Sadie this is…

Sadie: Samantha Abbigale. She's one of the best models ever lived.

Kwest: And T's baby sister.

Sadie: What?

Sam: Well Tommy and Darius moved me with them and we changed our last names but I don't want my big bro's fame so… I used my middle name as my last name for my career.

Tommy: Yup! Obviously proud how big his sister had became, and this is Jude.

Sam: Ahhh so you're the one who's got my big bro whipped.

Jude: What?

Sam: You got my brother whipped, he'd do anything for you, he told me that you stole my spot for. The rest was muffled because Tommy put his hand over Sam's mouth.

Jude: No Quincy I want to hear this. You go make tortiere.

Sam's eyes lighted up: You're making tortiere?

Tommy: Not if you keep trying to get me either embarrassed or into trouble with her.

Sam: See I've been replaced, you're now number one.

Tommy: Why don't you go and get settled, while we go and get a shower and change?

Sam: No, you're just trying to get rid of me.

Tommy: No if I wanted to do that I would've never opened the door.

Sam: I have a key.

Jude, Kwest and Sadie were sitting back trying not to laugh.

Tommy: Damn, fine please just don't get me into trouble.

This was too much for Sadie and Kwest they just started laughing.

Sadie: I guess I taught you right lil sis. C'mon let's go get a shower.

Jude: Sam whenever you're done c'mon to mine and Sades room so that we can get to know each other.

Sam: Sounds good. To-To you go and hurry up don't spend 25 minutes on your hair, I want my tortiere!

Tommy: Hey I only spend 20!

Sam: 5 minutes less than the last time I was with you, but still an improvement none the less.

Tommy: later wonderful soon-to-be dead little sister.

Sam walked off laughing.

XXXXXXXX In Jude and Sadie's room while they are putting on their make-up XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sam knocked on their door: May I come in?

Jude: yup.

Sadie: I still can't believe I get to hang out with Samantha Abbigale.

Sam laughed: Believe it. My wonderful brother is downstairs with Kwest fixing lunch.

Sadie: Yhea?

Sam: So when did you and my brother date?

Sadie: What?

Sam: Well one you're Jude's sister and he tells me EVERYTHING well 99.9 even his one-night stands. And you look like the type he'd go for. Tall, blonde look like a model.

Sadie: O. Well when Jude and him started to finish her album and we broke up in the middle of her last album.

Sam: Yea I know.

Sadie laughing: Why'd ya ask?

Sam: Wanted to get your perspective.

Sadie: Well I'm glad we broke up or else I'd never get the chance with Kwest. Yes we are moving kinda fast but I mean on our first date I knew I wanted to be with him forever.

Sam: He feels the same way. Kwest is like my brother.

Sadie: Now Jude and Tommy can be happy, I always knew deep down I'd come second to Jude when it came to Tommy. Everytime she'd call he'd drop everything just to talk to her. She didn't know we were dating until her cd release party.

Jude had never heard her sister talk like that: Sades I'm so sorry.

Sadie: Jude don't worry about it I am happy with Kwest. I'm over it, and now you can be with the man you love. No one besides me, Kwest and Sam will know until you turn 18.

Besides the tabloids already think we are together.

Jude: We could have been changing! Don't you knock?

Tommy: But you weren't and I'd like to see that.

Jude's jaw drops: PERV!

Tommy: But you love me.

Jude: Maybe

Tommy: That hurt. Well I heard giggling and I was afraid of what she was telling you.

Sam: You don't trust your own sister?

Tommy: Not when it comes to Jude, who knows what you'd say to get me into trouble.

Sam: Jude is my new underage bestfriend, and Sadie is my legal bestfriend. Jude you got to teach me how you got him whipped. Sadie you got to do the same for Kwest.

Jude & Sadie: Easy!

Tommy: Can we talk?

Jude: Yea.

XXXXXXXXX On Window Seat XXXXXXXXX

Tommy: Gotta love gates

Outside there were tons of paparazzi

Jude: Don't ya know it. Let me see the paper.

_Headline: Is lil Tommy Q finally settles down with client Jude Harrison?_

_Headline: Is Samantha Abbigale gonna come in between rumored couple?_

Kwest: That was Speed turn it on to E.

Jude grabbed the romote.

Person on tv: Is it true ladies that lil tommy q is off the market. Is he gonna settle down for his seventeen-year-old client? The rumored couple have been seen spending time together this past week since Quincy has recently cam back from wherever he was. But earlier this morning a reporter saw Samantha Abbigale show up on his door-step with his friend what's his name? um… Kyle? No, Kevin? No, Kwest that's his name. Stay tuned for more information.

Kwest: I got my name on E! That's so cool!

Jude: Took them three tries to get it right.

Tommy laughs then Kwest says: It's the thoughts that count.

Jude: Yea whatever, go talk to Sam and Sades.

Kwest laughed then Jude said: What do you think D is gonna say?

Tommy: As if on cue.

Answers cell 

D: What the hell? Have you talked to Jude? Have you seen E!? MTV? Anyone of those channels? The tabloids?

Tommy: Chill D, um Jude and Sadie and Kwest are here so is someone else but that's a surprise for you. Jude and I just watched E and we've seen the tabloids thanks to Kwest. There are tons of paparazzi outside the gates.

D: Can you get down here as soon as possible?

Tommy: Yea let us finish getting dressed then we will be down there as soon as we can.

D: Hurry T, I ain't playing. You and Jude are in trouble.

_Hangs up Cell._

Jude: Don't worry he won't go to hard. After all he's like my dad so…

Tommy: Yea but still. You know he's gonna ask about us.

Jude: Yea

Tommy: What are we gonna say?

Jude: We'll tell him the truth.

Tommy: What? You and me could get fired!

Jude: No not that truth, the one were we are just friends. Really good ones. That's not lying.  
Tommy heard the dinger: yea c'mon.

He stands her up and kisses her lightly.

Jude: What was that for?

Tommy: who knows how long it's gonna be until we get to do that.

Jude: Well in that case. She kissed him again then walked off to the kitchen.

Tommys Thoughts: She has no idea what she does to me. Then he follows her.


	15. hiatus

K well everyone I am having major writer's block so I need ideas, and help. But right now this story is going on s hiatus.


	16. Lil Tommy Q

K well everyone I am OFFICALLY off hiatus for this story so…

Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed, but a special thanks to bbybty9 if it wasn't for her, (or him sorry) then I'd still be on hiatus

When the five of them walked into G-Major they found un-usual chaos, it was more hectic then usual.

Jude: D what is this?

Darius: I have scheduled a press conference for you and Tommy. Looks like yours boy is failing miserably at trying to flirt with Samantha Abigail.

Jude: Samantha De'tory.

Darius looked shocked: You know about that?

Jude: Yea, I gotta go find Tommy and tell him.

Darius: Speed quit trying to flirt wit my gurl here Sam how could you? Trying to replace me?

Sam: Well ya know what they say, "All good things have to come to and end" and this (motioning between her and D) well it's gotta end. You are getting older and well I need someone young.

D just starts to laugh and then Sam and Speed just looks cluelessly in between D and Sam

Darius: C'mere and give me a hug.

Speed: You know Samantha Abigail?

Sam: Why does everyone sound shocked? I am just like you except I'm a little more famous. Like you music is my life and I play, also I like to do what you would.

Speed: I'm sorry, hey would you like to get some pizza after the press conference?

Darius: Thank you Speed but I am gonna have Chinese.

Sam: D, please

Darius: Fine only because I trust him but you gotta convince your brother I am NOT held liable.

Sam: Fine off to find Tommy.

Speed stood there shocked.

Darius: Hey Sam, how is school going?

Sam just smiled: I got one more class and that's in the spring then I am OFFICALLY a college graduate then I can have my trust fund from you and take on modeling full time!

Darius: Congrats go find T.

Sam: You can tell him D, there's something about him I trust.

Darius: In my office, Wally, Kyle you too.

Once they were settled in is office.

Darius: You were probably going to tell Kyle and Wally anyways so I'll just save ya the trouble and what you here doesn't leave this room understood?  
The trio just nod.

Darius: Samantha Abigail is actually Samantha Abigail Quincy. When she went into modeling she didn't want to be apart of her brother's fame. She wanted her own, so she just uses her middle name. No one but you three, me, Portia, Jude, Sadie, and Kwest knows that and we are going to keep it that way got it?

The three agree.

Meanwhile with the five

Tommy: Hell no

Sam: Please me-me

Tommy: Hell no you can do better

Jude: Hey I dated him remember?

Tommy: Sorry

Jude: I know Speed can be a little childish but he would never purposely hurt her, he will treat her right and if Speed hadn't been like my brother then we may still be going out.

Tommy: No you wouldn't

Jude: Why do ya say that?

Tommy: Cuz my name is Tommy Quincy and I ALWAYS get what I want

Sam: Is that a yes

Jude nods her head: before she says yea right lil tommy q

Sam: I'll leave you too your kinky flirting

Jude sees Tommy's office like two feet behind her then says" Tommy this time 10 sec head start?

Tommy: No.

Jude: But press is here and running after me would NOT be good.

Tommy: Fine

Jude ran behind her and locked his office then ran and locked studio A.

Tommy: Damn I can't believe I fell for that. He soon realizes Jude isn't going to open the door and goes to find Kwest.

A little while later Jude hears a knock on the door

Portia: Tommy?

Jude opens the door, no me.

Portia: O hey, umm have ya seen Tommy?

Jude: No I kinda locked him out a little while ago.

Portia: If ya don't mind me asking why?

Jude: Portia you know I don't mind me and you are friends. We were messing around and I called him lil tommy q.

Portia: Awww, well I was hoping he would watch Cindy while I tell these idiots how to do their jobs. I mean how hard can it be to set up cameras?

Jude laughed then said: Well I can watch her for you, I don't mind she's a cute little kid.

Portia: Would you? Thanks. Cindy sweetie c'mere.

Cindy: Aunt Jude!

Portia: Will you stay here with Jude and mind her please.

Cindy: Yes, can I watch TV?

Jude: Yea c'mon lets go.

Portia: Thanks I owe you Jude.

Jude: Don't think twice about it. Cindy what do ya wanna watch?

Cindy: Wiggles!

Portia: Ask her why she likes them.

Jude: Cindy why do ya like the wiggles?

Cindy: Cuz they sing and play music!!!

Jude and Portia laugh then Jude: Sounds like she will fit in around here.

Portia: See ya later.

Jude: Bye c'mon Cindy

Portia: There's a Wiggle marathon on channel 256 which is Playhouse Disney.

A little while later Tommy tried his office door again and found it unlocked.

He cautiously opened it and peeked inside.

Tommy: hey is it safe if I come in here?

Jude: Yea

Cindy: UNCLE TOMMY!!!

Jude: Cindy inside voice.

Cindy: Sorry Uncle Tommy watch the Wiggles with us.

Tommy: Ok. He close the door and locked it, then sat on the couch with Jude and Cindy. Of course Cindy had to sit in between her Uncle Tommy, and Aunt Jude.

Soon Cindy fell asleep and Jude layed her down on the other couch so she would be more comfortable, then she leaned against Tommy and turned the channel to the news. Soon Tommy started playing with her hair and she soon fell asleep too.

Tommy's POV: man I am so luck for having a second chance more like 5th or 6th but whatever. She is so good with Cindy. I love her so much.

A little while later there was a knock on the door

Sam: Jude, Tommy we are ready for the press conference,

Tommy: K. We will be there in a sec. Jude c'mon babe wake up.

Jude: mmm go away Tommy.

Tommy: babe wakeup we gotta press conference then we can go.

Jude: Fine now half-way awake. Let's go.


	17. Press confrence

_A little while later there was a knock on the door_

_Sam: Jude, Tommy we are ready for the press conference,_

_Tommy: K. We will be there in a sec. Jude c'mon babe wake up._

_Jude: mmm go away Tommy._

_Tommy: babe wakeup we gotta press conference then we can go._

_Jude: Fine now halfway awake. Let's go._

In press conference

Reporter #1: Jude are the rumors true that you and Tommy are more than friends?

Jude: Yes, we are bestfriends, he is one of the few people I can turn to when things get horrible and I just need a happy face. He is also my producer and co-writer.

Reporter #2: Tommy why was Samantha Abigail seen at your home earlier this morning?

Tommy: Samantha and I are good friends, she is in town for a few days to help celebrate an occasion, and she is staying with me.

Reporter # 3: Jude is it true that Cindy is your kid?

Jude: No

Reporter #3: Jude is it true that Cindy is Tommy's kid?

Jude: No she is our niece. Here at G-Major everyone is family, and she is like everyone's niece.

Cindy comes in and gets onto Tommy's lap.: Uncle Tommy, I had a bad dream. She looked up and was blinded by pictures.

Tommy slammed his fist down onto the table and scared Cindy and she started to cry, Tommy: You heartless bastards my niece just woke up scared and you start trying to blind her!

Jude: Tommy calm down, go get Cindy some juice.

Tommy got up with Cindy and went and calmed her down. Kwest took over Tommy's seat.

Reporter #4: Kwest is it true that you are having a secret affair with Miss. Abigail.

Kwest laughed then said: no, she is like my sister.

Reporter #1: Kwest is it that you are having a secret affair with Jude?

Again Kwest laughed then said: No I would never date Jude. No offense Jude

Jude: None taken I would never date you

Kwest: We are like brother and sister also, plus I am engaged to her sister, and even trying to make a move on Jude I might die with both Sadie and Jude. I love both Sam, and Jude like sisters but I am in love with Sadie. Thank you no more questions.

Kwest gets up then helps Jude get up and leave to go find Tommy, Sadie and Sam.

Jude walked into the kitchenette to see a tear-stained faced Cindy sitting on the counter and a silly Tommy.

Jude: Tommy enough. Get me a wet me a paper towel that is warm. Cindy do you want some juice?

Cindy: Yes please.

Jude: Sweetie what's the matter.

Cindy pointed at Tommy

Tommy: Princess did I scare you when I yelled at those mean people?

Cindy nodded.

Tommy handed Jude the wet paper towel and got in front of Cindy: I did not mean to scare you, I am sorry forgive me?

Cindy nodded her head and gave him a hug. Jude handed Cindy her juice and started to wash her face.

Jude: Feel better?

Cindy nodded her head, as Jude picked her up to take her to Portia.

Jude: C'mon Quincy we are going to find my sister, soon-to-be brother-in-law, and your sister and we are going…


	18. Alison and Maddie

_**Jude: C'mon Quincy we are going to find my sister, soon-to-be brother-in-law, and your sister and we are going…**_

Jude: And we are going shopping!

Tommy: Oooo NOOO!!! My sister and Sadie, plus you together God why are you punishing me this way???

Jude laughs: We aren't that bad.

Tommy: Yea it's bad enough with you and Sadie together and my sister by herself.

Jude laughs and starts pulling Tommy by his leather jacket.

Tommy: hey, hey, hey gurl don't pull on the leather, no matter how much I love you, I luv this jacket more.

Jude was shocked

Tommy: I was KIDDING, chill I luv you

Jude: Sure whatever.

Tommy: I am serious you could take scissors to this jacket and I won't care.

Jude: ok. She heads towards Tommy's office.

Jude? Tommy asks a little worried: where are you going?

Jude: To get scissors.

Tommy: Are you sure you wanna do that?

Jude: Yes, you luv that jacket more then me.

Tommy: Ok.

Jude: Are you serious?

Tommy: yes I luv you, you can cut this up no matter how much this jacket means to me, you mean more.

Jude: Awww I luv you.

Kwest comes up from behind them laughing: Dang red you really have him whipped if he would let you cut up his jacket. I almost died when I moved it so I could sit down once.

Jude laughed: C'mon let's go find our sisters.

Downtown Mall

Tommy: Where do you ladies want to go first?

Sadie: Victoria Secret.

Jude: Vans

Sam: Macy's

Kwest: Well…

Tommy: Kwest you are not a lady, if you were I wouldn't be hanging out with you all the time.

That earned a hit from Sam, Sadie and Jude

Tommy: You know what I mean.

Kwest: What I was going to say is Victoria secret is like right here, then Vans and Macy's is at the end that way pointing to his left.

Jude: I don't even wanna know how you know that.

Everyone else agreed.

In Victoria Secret:

Salesperson: Hi my name is Liz how may I… she looks up and screams OMG! Samantha Abigail, lil tommy q, and Ju…

The five were laughing at Tommy and the salesperson as Kwest covered her mouth the three ducked behind the sales counter as the people ran out of the store to look for them.

Jude: Liz is it?

She was speechless so she just nodded.

Sadie: Well my sister and friends and I would like to shop peacefully, without people yelling our names can you do that for us please?

Liz: Yes, I am sorry

Sam: That is alright. If you keep quiet we will each sign an autograph for you, do we have a deal?

Liz: Yes.

Kwest: Ladies you two go shopping I am gonna go show T something.

Sadie: Hey Jude which earned her a glare.

Jude: What?

Sadie holds up some lingerie, this will really get Tom going.

Sam almost choked on the bottle of water she was drinking.

Jude: We aren't a we. We are just friends. Then she gets close enough to Sam and Sadie to where we could whisper

Jude: What the hell are you thinking you know everyone…

A little girl: Can I have your auroaph? Holding up a pen and paper.

A mother: Maddie? Maddie? O there you are, sweetie don't run off from me like that sweetie, you scared mommy.

Maddie: I'm sorry mommy, I saw Jude Harrison and wanted her auroaph.

Maddie's mom laughed: you mean autograph hunny,

Maddie: That's wat I said.

Maddie's mom: If you don't mind signing that Mrs. Harrison?

Jude: Not at all, if you want we can go to the fotoboth outside and I can take a couple of pics with her.

Maddie: Can we mommy? Can we!

Maddie's mom: I don't want to impose on you, when it's your day off.

Jude: I don't mind, here let me sign that, and guys I'll be right back.

Jude takes Maddie by the hand, and leads her out of the store.

Maddie's mom: I'm Alison.

Jude: Jude as you know. If you don't mind me asking how old are you?

Alison: I am 22, and Maddie is 5. I had adopted her when I was 17 and her father ran off and left us. And my parents disowned me, because I was helping out a friend who couldn't really take care of her daughter because she lives out here in Toronto, so I moved up here and I am working at the music store, Kicking Recs. You don't even have to ask I get asked that ask the time so don't worry about it.

Jude: We were going to head there in a little while.

Alison: Well I was supposed to be working now but Maddie's babysitter had finals to study for so I had to go get her. My boss is very understanding which I am grateful for. I wanted to become a musican like you. But yea enough about me, you don't want to hear my sob story this is about Maddie.

They looked down at the little girl who was swinging her mommy's and Jude's hand happily.

Jude climbs into the booth then Maddie the Alison.

Maddie sits in their laps, while Jude inserts the $3.

They took silly fotos until the last one where the three took a serious foto.

Jude: If you want I can take Maddie around for a little while, I mean I know you just met me and all but you could probably use a break, she looks like a handful.

Alison: That's ok, like I said before I don't want to impose on you.

Jude: I love little kids, it's no big deal. What time do you get off?

Alison: 5:00

Jude: You wanna meet us for dinner?

Alison: I don't mean to be rude if I am, but I don't want you doing this. Not if you feel sorry for me, I can take care of myself and my daughter. I really don't mean to be rude but I can't have someone walk into our life for just a few months, weeks, then leave.

Jude: No. I don't feel sorry for you, it's just you seem like someone I could become really good friends with, if that's ok with you?

Alison: Ok.

They exchanged numbers, and Alison kissed Maddie good-bye.

Jude walked back inside to where Sam and Sadie were.

Sadie: I thought you were just taking a picture and signing an autograph, not babysitting.

Jude: Sades not now. Are we ready? Sam

Both of the girls agreed.

Maddie: Juuuude I gotta go potty.

Jude: Ok sweetie c'mon.

Luckily the bathroom was empty so they were safe to talk.

Jude told Sam and Sadie about Alison.

Sam: Where next?

Jude: Vans.

Sam: Ok. Maddie sweetie you almost done?

Maddie came out before Sam could finish her sentence, and washed her hands.

Maddie: Yes aunt Sam.

Jude and Sadie looked at Sam, and Sam just shrugged.

Meanwhile with the guys

Kwest: That's what I want to get Sadie for her wedding ring

Tommy: She will love it. I think I found the necklace for Jude. Like a promise that I won't intentionally hurt her and that I will always love her. C'mere.

It was a small star with diamonds in it, with a white gold chain.

Kwest: That is pretty.

They spent the rest of the time goofing around until Sam texted Tommy and told him where they were going.

When Tommy and Kwest got their they saw three blondes and a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, eyes like a mix between the ocean and clear water.

The guys kept looking around until Jude turned around to go help Maddie find another pair of shoes.

She wasn't paying attention until she felt someone come up from behind her and give her a hug.

Jude: Tommy this is Maddie, Maddie this is Tommy.

Tommy: Jude what is going on here?

Jude: go ask Sadie, I am busy right now.

Soon they were out of the store Jude bought some black vans with blue, green, and gray polka-dots on them and she bought Maddie some white ones with pink, purple, and green polka-dots on hers.

Then they went to the toy store and bought Maddie some dolls, a playhouse with a little kitchen and all the accessories, including rooms with little kid furniture. They would have it installed in Sadie and Jude's backyard the next day, not just for Maddie but for Cindy also. They bought some doll clothes and accessories, a couple of movies, a couple of little kid games, some barbie dolls, barbie doll accessories, and all the barbie doll houses and cars. Then they bought a little motorized car.

Then they took her shopping for clothes. Last but not least they took her where the little kids can go play with other kids her ages and where parents can go and relax.

The saw SME there playing with little kids.

Tommy: How appropriate.

Jude: Wally! Kyle! Speed! Maddie sweetie go play and have fun.

The band members look up and smile sheepishly, like a little kid who got caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

Wally: Hi Jude?

Jude: Hi Wally, Kyle Speed. Mind telling me wat you are doing here playing in the little kids section.

Tommy: It's appropriate for them

Jude just glared at Tommy

Kyle: When we can't think of something to write we come down here and goof off, and by the time we get back our writer's block is gone.

Speed: Wat are you guys doing here?

Kwest: Nothing.

Speed: Whose kid? Quincy's

Tommy: No, a friend's of Jude.

Sam: C'mon bro you gotta admit that kid could be a dead ringer for your kid.

Tommy: No way in hell there is only one time I forgot to use protection and that is with Portia, and she never got pregnant, or else she would of told me. Right, yea she would've.

Tommy sounded like he was trying to convince himself, then anyone.

Maddie: Auntie Sadie I'm bored.

Kwest checked his watch: Jude what time are you going to Kicking Recs?

Jude: 5:00.

Kwest: It's on the other end of the mall and it's 4:45 now.

Kyle: We are going there too we will come with you.

They walked off goofing off and telling jokes.

They got their just as Alison was getting off of her shift. Then they ate dinner together minus SME.

At G-Major

Jude: you can come in if you want I just gotta grab my guitar.

Maddie: Mommy!!! Running away from Alison and the group

: Hey baby girl

**I know I don't; own anything you like? Don't like tell me in REVIWES I like them and it's the holidays be nice please?**


	19. The Truth about Maddie

_Maddie: Mommy!!! Running away from Alison and the group_

_: Hey baby girl_

Everyone looked up confused when the saw Maddie running to Portia.

Tommy: What the hell? Portia you didn't tell me you had a kid? What is she 5? What the hell, you cheated on me when we were married? What the fuck where you thinking? Anyone with eyes had to take one look at Tommy and could see he was pissed as hell.

Darius: What is… O my gosh. Let's take this in the conference room. Temp no calls transferred.

Tommy: We don't need to go anywhere, I want to know and I want to know right now!

Jude: You go on ahead let me borrow him for a few minutes.

She led him out to the ally, once out there he kicked a couple of trashcans over

Jude: Calm down.

Tommy: CALM DOWN? Calm down? I was supposed to have a kid, she had an abortion then I found out and that's part of the reason why I walked away from boyzattack. Then she has a kid? He looks at Jude and sees she is scared and calms down a little and gives her a hug.

Tommy: I'm sorry

Jude: Wanna go back in there and sees what she has to say?

Tommy: truthfully no, but for you I am willing to try and listen.

Jude: Good

Then they walked back into the building hand-in-hand.

In conference room

Portia: I think I should start,

Tommy: I just wanna know what the hell is going on.

Jude: Tommy she warned

Tommy: Sorry.

Jude: Kyle, Wally, Speed take Maddie and go teach her something about music or instruments or something. Cindy too.

Kyle: But Jude. He protested

Jude: No but's do it I'll fill you in later.

Wally: Fine, taking Cindy by her hand and Speed taking Maddie.

After SME and the girls were out of the room:

Portia: If I tell you, you can't interrupt until I am done.

Tommy: Fine

Portia: I didn't cheat on you Tom. I just didn't tell you the truth, I told you that I had an abortion but I didn't.

Tommy: WHAT THE HELL? How could you? You know what kind of hell you put me through by telling me that?

Jude: Tom.

Portia: No Jude he's right I made him miserable but just hear me out Tommy. But you were at the top of your game, fame, money, fans, parties, alcohol. I didn't want you to have to give that up so I told you I had already gotten an abortion. D had some divorce papers fixed so I could disappear and have her. Then you just did it yourself.

Tommy: But didn't you get it once you told me I was going to be a father I was the happiest man for those few seconds until you told me you had already gotten rid of it, and then I just ruined my career myself. I would have given it up for my baby-girl or boy but it looks like I have a baby-girl.

Jude: So where does Ali fit into all of this?

Portia: I meet Ali in Italy, when Tom's parents were hosting her. She was a college student over there, as a exchange student and his parents were her host family. I was nine months pregnant, and I was going to leave her with Tom's parents but we became good friends. And I realized how much we were alike and I wanted her to have someone as much like me as possible, even though I see her once a month. She needs someone like me around all the time, and she offered to adopt her.

Tom: Who else knew besides D, and my parents?

Sam: Me.

Tom: YOU of ALL people Sam? You? You could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I trusted you after EVERYTHING that I've been through that's the last thing I expected.

Sam: Me-me hear me out first. I found out two months ago when I went home. I was told dad had a life threatening disease and knowing you, you wouldn't have come much less answer any of their calls or mail. So I figured it'd be decent if one of us went so I did.

It was a lie they wanted you not me. I gave Portia a month to tell you but she didn't, so I came here to see my big brother who I haven't seen forever and to tell him the truth.

Portia: It's not her fault don't blame her.

Tommy: Maddie she can't be mine.

Sam: Look into that little girl's eyes and then tell me she's not yours. She's the spitting image of you.

Kwest: Yea T chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, your facial features. Tell me she's not yours, it's sad when SME takes one look at her and then asks you if she's yours.

Ali had just returned to the conference room with Maddie, and placed her in front of Tom.

Tommy: What's her full name?

Portia: Madison Marie… Quincy Mills. That is the name on her birth certificate, the rest of the legal document its Mills but yea.

Alison: Maddie hunny I want you to meet you're daddy.

Maddie climbed up into Tommy's lap and said: Hi daddy then asked a hard question: why'd you leave me, didn't you like me or love me?

Tommy: Sweetie I didn't know that you were here, or else I would have done anything and everything to be with you.

Maddie: Do you love me?

Tommy: I have loved you everyday of you're life. Dead or alive.

Maddie: I luv you to daddy. And she wrapped her little arms around his neck and just held on to him. And Tommy rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep and then put her into his office on his couch.

Jude, Sadie, Sam, Portia and Ali had tears in their eyes.

When he walked back into the conference room Alison: Tommy I'm going to give up my adoption rights, if you want her.

Tommy: Yes, I'm gonna go get her room ready at my house,. Sam, Jude, Sadie, Kwest are you coming? Sam I'm sorry for yelling at you.

Sam: It's fine c'mon.

Before they were even out the door they hear his office door open and hears Maddie crying and running over to her daddy.

Instinctively Tommy picks her up: What's wrong baby?

Maddie: I woke up and you weren't there then I saw you trying to leave.

Tommy gives her a hug: How would you like to live with daddy?

Maddie: But wat about Mommy?

Portia: You remember when I told you Aunt Ali wasn't your real 'mommy' that I was?

Maddie: Yes.

Portia: Well Aunt Ali is going to go back to school but she is going to come visit, and we can go visit her.

Maddie: Ok, I wanna live with daddy, and Jude and Aunt Sadie and Uncle Kwest!

Tommy: Well then you will have to stay here with SME and Cindy and play for awhile but I promise I will be back. Right now I am going to go and fix you're room.

Maddie: Pinky shere?

Tommy smiled; Pinky swear.

In the Hummer

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the front seat with their fingers laced and Sam, Sadie and Kwest were in the back.

Jude: I am so proud of you; you are really good with her.

Tommy: I know it just came naturally. But are you sure you still wanna go out with me now that I have Maddie?

Jude: Positive.

Tommy: Are you sure I don't want you to feel like you have to take on the role of a mom. You are still young and can dump lil ole me and find someone your own age.

Jude: Face it old man you're stuck with me.

Tommy looked shocked: you did NOT just call me old.

Jude: I believe I did.

Tommy: You are going to pay for that he whispered seductively in her ear.

She whispered back how?

Before he could answer his fone rang.

Tommy: yes this is Mr. Quincy thank you for calling me back, …mmm-hmmm there is an order under Harrison I would like to change the address, yes she is hold on Jude just say yes,

Jude: Say yes,

Tommy: Smart-ass

Jude: I learned it from you taking the fone. Hello? Yes this is she, o well I didn't know but yes that is perfectly fine. Well let's see it's 1:30 now can it be around 4:30? Thank you good-bye. Why didn't you tell me?

Tommy: I made the decision last minute and called in my office.

Jude: That's what took you so long?

Tommy: Yea.

Kwest: You know there are some of us who would like to know what you two are talking about. Like the three of us back here,

Tommy: well you remember when we were at the toy-store earlier and they were going to put the play-house, and barbies, and everything else? Well I added a trampoline, and a swing-set to the order and having it installed at my house today, and I am going to pick-out her a pony, for the bar so she can ride. We already know her size so I need you ladies to help me.

They agreed Sadie: What do you need?

Tommy: I need you to go pick out paint her favorite colors are pink, and blue.

Sam: She had my old room at the house she picked it out so we will make it like that.

Tommy: ok, buy a bed, socks, underwear, socks, and more clothes. Brushes, hair bands so you can teach me how to do her hair. A DVD player, TV. Bookcase, I have a smart laptop made for kids reserved for her at Wal-mart over off of 65. Shoes her size is a 12. A desk, she likes to draw and color so like some of those color wonder art set. Movies, radio/cd player. Cd's lamps, a princess night-light.

Finally Sam got over the speechlessness that everyone had,: Tommy we can figure this out.

Tommy: Ok, why don't you take the Hummer so you can fit more things in here. First let's go get the bed and some paint then while you ladies are shopping Kwest and I can fix her room. Jude still in shock didn't say anything. Tommy: Jude are you ok?

Jude: ye-yea it's just that we were with her for about an hour and you already know what she likes.

Tommy: Ok well let's go in here first and get the paint first then we can circle around on the way back and grab a bed and head back to my house.

**Well there is you're holiday chapter I may not post no more until later this week or next year LOL that sounds so far away but in reality it's only a week! Well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Or Happy Holidays which ever you prefer. For me Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story so far. We are halfway done!!! Please Review consider that my present! Have a good week/ holiday whatever. I hope you get watcha want**

**-101ISFAN**


	20. The Rooms

**Well thank you to:**

**love2burn4tim****: Yea I thought it would be good to show a softer side of him, cuz even though he acts somewhat soft in the actual show; it's mostly for Jude. I thought it'd be cool if he was a little nicer to someone else including Jude but someone else ya know. Anyways you will find out more details below. Thank you for reviewing**

**Seleana C****: Well I am glad you like it, well here is an early Christmas present for you, so be happy! **

**chocolateelephantz****: I am glad you like it I was afraid not a lot of people liked it. Yea I didn't like the idea for Portia and Tommy to have a kid together but I figured if they were married it make it less scandalous than it already is oops. Shhh don't tell anyone hint hint**

**bbybty9****: I am glad you want it to go on forever and ever and ever and ever, but thanks for sticking with me with this story.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and since you guys have reviewed so much and I am very happy! Here is a Christmas present. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Or Happy Holidays!**

Tommy: There are so many colors. How will we choose?

Jude: Have you picked out your own wall colors before.

Tommy: y-ye-yes.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: I have just not in a store they come to me with color choices, I tell them which color I want then they let me choose the shades, then they paint.

Jude: Then why not do it that way?

Tommy: I want to do it, be a dad not have someone else do it.

Sadie: Awww Tommy.

Kwest: T. why don't we let the ladies choose the paint color and we go get the bed.

Tommy: k, good idea.

Sam: O god I better go with them, knowing Tommy and how protective he is, he'll probably try to get a crib like bed.

The girls laugh.

In Car

Sam: Man you are whipped.

Tommy: I am not

Kwest: man you are, you let Jude drive you're viper when she didn't even know how to drive. I can barley skim shotgun. I know you man you're falling for this girl.

Sam: He let her drive his holly viper? She asked shock, When she didn't know how to drive.

Tommy: I was giving her a driving lesson.

Sam: I took it when I had my license for 2 years, and I asked but you said no. I took it anyways and you had a conniption fit. She doesn't ask and she drives it man you must really love her.

Tommy: I don't love her just really care for her.

Sam and Kwest just looked at him

Tommy: FINE! Happy alright I love her, I am head over heels in love with Jude Harrison!

Sam just looked at him and Kwest: bout time you admitted it.

Tommy: We're here.

At paint

Sadie: What is going on with you and Tommy

Jude: Nothing except he told me he loved me and I told him I did too.

Sadie: Bout time.

Jude: Excuse me?

Sadie: I've said it once before too Jamie, 'don't get in the way of Tommy and Jude they choose each other Everytime. He said thanx but Jude and I, we're solid' Jude: but… I ended up breaking his heart anyways.

Sadie: yea.

Jude: Sades I'm sorry, no one especially you, should be treated that way.

Sadie: forget about it, it's old news I am VERY happy with Kwest. I'm engaged!

Jude: Think we got everything?

Sadie: Yea, did ya get the picture of how the room is supposed to be like?

Jude: yea, look there's the guys, and Sam.

At house:

Tommy: look at the bed.

Jude: Now I know you didn't pick it out, who did.

Sam: me and Kwest.

Tommy: What I don't get no credit?

Sam: me-me you tried to pick out a crib.

Kwest: Man I knew you were protective, but I didn't know you were that protective.

Tommy: Shut-up.

Sadie: Ok boys, SME is coming over to help you paint, the toy people will be here in an hour, after you paint let it dry an hour and then put up the bed. TAKE the plastic off the mattress.

Tommy: ok, wait what are you going to be doing?

Jude, Sam and Sadie: Shopping.

Tommy and Kwest: Figures.

Kwest: Why SME?  
Jude: Cuz even though they act like kids, they get the job done. D, is busy Portia and Mason are at a early Broadway show with the girls. Everyone else is busy.

Sam: Be nice to them I really like Speed.

Kwest: I think it is time to intervine T.

Tommy: I think you're right.

Sam: Kyle, Thomas.

Kwest: Hey!

Tommy: Hey!

Kwest and Tommy: No first name usage,

Sam: Gotta do what I gotta do.

Sadie and Jude are just laughing.

Sadie: We will be back in a couple of hours. Anyone who knew Sadie Harrison knew not to mess with her.

As they were walking out the door SME came pulling up and Sam turned around and mouthed 'be nice' and said: Me-Me I think you're forgetting something.

Tommy: What? O and he chunked they keys at her.

Sam: HEY! Be nice to me. And make sure the room paint colors look exactly like the picture.

At Wal-Mart

Sam: So did that guy in the store who was checking you guys out ever come up to you?

Sadie: I-I-I don't know what you're talking about.

Jude: very convincing Sades. And do you mean the sales associate?

Sam: mmm-hmmm.  
Jude: First to see if you were doing anything later, then to hit on Sades but once he realized she was engaged he started after me.  
Sam: What a slime-bag.

Sadie: O look at this bedspread. Should we get it?

The three girls agreed, then they went to pick out accessories.

Then they went to the little girls department and picked out some clothes and underwear and socks, brushes, hair bands, no tear shampoo, bubble bath soap, special kiddy soap, toothbrush the plays music, and kiddy toothpaste. Next they went and picked out her bath things. Like towels, the theme, rugs, washrags, aloofas, etc. Then they hit designer stores for the rest of Maddie's clothes and shoes. Then after that they went to the bookstore, then they went to the electronic store. Then they went to the furniture store and by the time they were back into the toy store, they had a salesperson from each store following them to take some of their things home for them as they were told so by their boss.

The backseat and trunk of the H2 was full, the three girls were crammed into the front seat.

Sadie: Boys help these guys unload their trucks, then unload the hummer thanks.

Sadie, Sam and Jude went and looked at the bedroom, walk-in closet, then the bathroom. Then they checked out the play-room.

By the time the girls got outside they 'men' were unloading the hummer, while the furniture people were trying to take the furniture upstairs.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Mmm?

Jude: Why didn't you tell these men that there is another elevator around the stairs?

Kwest: another?

Jude: I meant to say one now Tommy answer me.

Tommy: It's more fun for us.

Which earned him a slap across the head.  
Tommy: OW! What was that for?

Jude: their bosses were nice enough to send them to help us move the furniture now show them were the elevator is, so they don't have to walk up these stairs.

Tommy: You mean the one that everyone knows about he whispers.

Jude: Duh. Then she goes to check on the toy people who were building the jungle gym.

Wally: Man you are in check mode.

Speed: Yea dude.

Tommy: So Vincent you're not in check around my sister?  
Speed: Dude first name usage not cool, second it's different.

Tommy: How dude (sarcasm) is it different? Jude is like your sister and Sam is my sister.

Kyle: he got you dude.

Tommy: I always liked you.

Sam: Kwest don't peek in those bags! Just take them up to the room.

Kyle: Which one?

Sadie: The one that is all of the furniture in it.

Kyle: Which is?

Sam: Ask the furniture people.

After SME "checked out" the jungle gym and trampoline more like played on it after the furniture and toy people left.

Electronic man: Sir where do you want the electronics?

Jude: I'll show you.

They left the electronics out in the hallway.

Sam called from upstairs, guys stay down there or in the studio which ever but no peeking.

A couple of hours later the Cindy and Maddie who were now like bestfriends and the guys were anxious to see the room.

Sadie: Here is the bedroom.

On the door it was an electric blue but airbrushed across the top was Daddy's Princess is… then below it MADDIE. Then you opened the door and the room was two shades of pink. A regular pink then a baby pink. The wall and closet door was the regular pink but the edging at the top and bottom was a baby pink. On the closet door it said in Electric blue Maddie's Closet. Her bed was a double sized but low to the ground. The sheets were violet, and in a baby pink it said dream and princess all over it. And her pillows were like that but on her two outside pillows they were a shade deeper than violet and in the regular pink it said Maddie. Her headboard has pink and purple pillows attached to it so she could lean against it. Then she had a baby pink canopy with a diamond tiara at the top to hold it up. At the end of her bed she had a pink tabletop that came up to be her television, DVD, and radio/alarm clock. Then in one corner of her room she had a desk that was cherry oak that had her kiddy laptop, then it had a book-shelf painted violet with a few books and off to the side she had a cherry-oak cabinet that had a glass front to it and then one of the knobs said Princess in glass then the other said Maddie on the other in glass. **(A/N the glass was made especially for them so the glass won't break.) **

Tommy: Wow. Maddie do you like it?

Maddie: I love it daddy!

Tommy: Daddy? That sounds wired but I like it.

Cindy: It's almost exactly like my rooms.

Jude we're not done.

The closet was nothing special. Same color schemes, there was a full length mirror that she could use when she was older. Also a white dresser, then a white shelf full of shoes. Then the racks was full of clothes.

Then they showed them the bathroom.

It was a violet with baby pink edging.

The shower curtain was purple with pink writing that says " Daddy's angel, Daddy's princess, Daddy's little girl etc" Jude we had the curtain specially made.

The cabinet that held the towels and washrags was purple with pink clouds. She had a pink stool that was custom made in purple to say Maddie. Then the counter tops with the sink was pink like in the bedroom. Except it had a sink. The cup that held her toothbrush was violet and it had a picture of Tommy on it and the song they had chosen was 'Pick Up The Pieces' Tommy groaned; why are you trying to punish me that way.

Sadie: She might as well know about her dad now then later. We chose now.

Then beside her toothbrush was her toothpaste it was a Colgate for kids and it had pictures of all the Disney princess's on it. Then she had a Cinderella brush on top of the counter. In the cabinets below the sink had some hair bands, soap, shampoo, blow dryer, bubble bath soap, conditioner, detangle stuff made for kids.

Tommy: Sadie will you help me do her hair tonight?

Sam: What about me?

Tommy: Sadie is tonight, you are tomorrow night.

Tommy: Is this it?

Jude: No we still have the playroom.

In the playroom it had the same door as the bedroom and color scheme. But in here it had here barbies doll house set up, her barbies, cars, another desk set up with the same laptop. A window seat made for two. An entertainment set with everything in it, her radio, TV, DVD movies and CDs she had a bottom to top bookcase filled with books. She also had a matching stool from the bathroom. A couple of tiara shaped beanbags, a blue table and around it was two pink and two purple butterfly chairs.

Cindy: Did daddy help you make her room?

Jude: Yes. Your daddy did help us.

Maddie: So is that why my room looks almost exactly like Cindy's?

Sam: Do you not like it?

Maddie: I really like it!

Kwest: Girls you did a good job on the rooms.

Tommy: But I have one more surprise, for them Cindy, Maddie go look in the closet. Now the group was in there, Maddie: Daddy it's the same. Cindy: Yea Uncle Tommy. Tommy: No it isn't he closes the door and the girls scream.

Tommy: Girls, inside voice.

Maddie: Sorry daddy,

Cindy: Sorry Uncle Tommy.

Tommy: Get changed, Sam you know where you're clothes are. Kwest yours are in my room Jude Sadie your's are in your room.

Tommy and Jude were the first to in the hallway, changed.

Jude: Do you really like her room.

Tommy: So that's why you say D was busy yes?

Jude: Yea he helped us, by paying off some people and had this pre-done while we went and got the bed and paint. Then when you were moving things Sadie was upstairs making sure everything got into place.

Tommy: gotta love D.

Jude: Yea.

Tommy: But I love you.

Jude: I love you too. They went and sat down on the couch and Jude laid in Tommy's arms **(A/N like in season 2 when Jude's birthday) **Then Maddie and Cindy came skipping down the stairs singing some song they had heard on the radio.

Soon everyone else was ready and walked well Cindy and Maddie ran across the field to the edge of the woods.

Daddy hurry up whined Maddie.

Please Uncle Tommy! Whined Cindy.

He opened the door to **review, yea I just got discharged from the hospital so I had some time to write this story so here. Not the exact way I wanted to spend Christmas day but w/e. DOUBLE CAHPTER DAY! I think.**


	21. Hi Chester

Tommy opened a door to the barn, which held some horses.

Tommy led them down to the second door on their left. It was a quarter horse with a white stare on her forehead.

Tommy: Jude this is Star she will be your horse for today. Sam go tack up Bella.

Sadie: Who's Bella?

Tommy: Her beast.

Sam: She is NOT a beast, just cuz she dosn't like you too much dosn't mean you can talk that way about her.

Tommy: She is a wild black mare that we found in the woods when we were younger. She adores Sam but pretty much hates me.

Sam led her out of her stall tacked up and ready to go. She was black, but she had white going up her legs.

Sadie: She is gorgeous.

Kwest: Wait until you see your horse.

He led her down to a horse was just a plain chestnut mare.

Sadie squealed: How'd you get him? We sold him.

Tommy: It was Kwest. Consider this your wedding gift from me it cost a fortune to get him here from the U.S

Jude: Hi Chester. How are you?

In response he just nuzzled her neck. Chester was a chestnut mare that Sadie used to own a couple of years back. Before she was trying to train him while he was still a pony. By the time she did their family had sold the land.

Tommy led Maddie and Cindy to some of the last stalls before he stopped in the middle of the barn.

Tommy led them to two ponies that were already trained for riding.

Cindy: This is Twilight he gave her a pony that had brown and white patches.

Maddie: This is Twilight's sister Patches. He gave her a taller pony with black and white patches.

Cindy: Uncle Tommy is Twilight a girl.

Tommy: Of course.

He help the two girls tack up first.

Maddie: Daddy I can't get up.

Cindy: Uncle Tommy she is too short.

Tommy: Sorry girls I gave you the wrong horses, Twilight is a little bit shorter than Patches, here he lifts Cindy off of Twilight and then lifts Maddie off of Patches and switches them. Now go out into the ring with Jude, Uncle Kwest, Sadie and Aunt Sam.

Cindy: If Kwest is like our uncle and if he is marring Sadie isn't she our aunt too?

Maddie: Yes.

Tommy: Go into the ring.

Soon he cam out with a black Arabian named Colbolt.

Tommy walked his horse out of the barn. Before he mounted it he saw Sam playing a game of Simon says horse style; while Sadie, Kwest and Jude were in a corner talking.

As Tommy mounted he called out: ready to go?

Cindy and Maddie were squealing loudly, which scared their horses. Sam and Jude had made it over to the horses before anyone got hurt.

Tommy: Girls, what have I told you about doing that?

The girls response: That you were old and so we couldn't scream.

Tommy turned a little red as the rest of the group laughed.

Sam: I think he meant horses although you were right about what you just said.

Maddie: O. That us being loud especially when were by horses ears that we could scare them,

Cindy interrupted: which could hurt us.

Tommy: Good.

Sam: Do you still wanna go?

The girls: Yes.

Sam: I'll lead. Then Cindy then Maddie. Then the rest then Tommy. The spot?

Kwest and Tommy: Yea.

Jude and Sadie: Wat's the spot?

Sam: I'm not into dying today.

Meanwhile Cindy and Maddie were arguing over why Cindy got to go first.

Sadie: Cindy is going to ride infrront of Maddie going to wherever we are going, and then Maddie will ride iin front of Cindy on the way back.

The girls start to yell in protest.

Cindy: Uncle Kwest do something.

Maddie: Yea Uncle Kwest.

Kwest pulls out a coin: Mad-mad call ir.

Maddie: tails.

It lands and rolls around the ground until it drops to the ground and it's heads.

Tommy: Now apologize to each other that is no way to act towards your bestfriend. Kwest shut it.

Maddie: I am sorry you can ride in front first.

Cindy: I am sorry too.

Sam: Get on your horses.

Sadie and Kwest help Cindy and Maddie on the horses,

Then they mount their horses.

Then Sam lead the way then Cindy, Maddie, Jude, Sadie, Kwest.

Sadie: Kwest how much longer?

Kwest: I dunno.

Sam: about five seconds.

Sadie Huh? There is no clearing and it is all to steep either way..

Sam: Suddenly takes a sharp turn to the left.

Tommy calls ahead: Slowly.

They go down the hill/mountain

Sadie: You would never think there was a trail here

Sam: There's not. West-west, me-me and me were riding gotten lost and found this, over the years of riding it, we know it forwards and backwards.

Sadie: So Tommy you never brought anyone down here?

Tommy: No, no one it's private besides I didn't want to get arrested for indecent exposure.

Jude: cue the confused looks now

Tommy laughed: Sam, Kwest and I made a pack that if we brought anyone here we'd have to go jump in the lake by the docks but naked, swim for 5 minutes then run around by the park for another 5.

Sadie: The kids would have loved that

Kwest: Dontcha know it?

Meanwhile the girls were playing I Spy

Maddie: How much longer?

Kwest: Not long.

Sam announced we're here.

Jude and Sadie: gasp we're… it's…

**Do ya like don't tell me watcha think Happy New Year! Hello 2008, and all the good things that we are going to experience; Goodbye to 2007 and all the bad thigns that happened. Happy New Year have a great 2008!!!**


	22. Phone Call

A/N: K WELL I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITTER'S BLOCK, SOOO IM GOING TO SKIP AHEAD A LIL, OK A LOT. Disclaimer update: I NO OWN NADA UNLESS I MAKE UP SO THERE 

**Getting ready to go on tour**

Jude: Tommy are you really not coming?

Tommy: Jude, girl I thought you were ok with me not coming

Jude: It's 3 months.

Tommy: and you're only staying in a city for two days at the most.

Jude: except for Italy.

Tommy: Then Sadie, Kwest and Me will come to you there; for

Jude's eyes lit up with excitement: I Can't believe I get to spend Christmas in Italy! With you, my bestfriend and sister and Kwest She squealed

Tommy: Actually no

Jude got disappointed: what?

Tommy: Just the two, Kwest is taking Sadie to meet his parents only she doesn't know it yet. So don't tell.

Jude: You know me i…

Tommy: exactly I know you and you would tell her

Jude: Fine whatever bring Starbucks tomorrow morning, right now I gotta go and finish packing, so…

Tommy: I'll be there at 6:30

Jude whined but Tommy

Tommy mimics Jude: But Jude. (normal) seriously you go on tour at 7:30 and I have to help make sure all the sound stuff is on the uhaul.

Jude: fine. Bye She says as she turns up Last Resort

Tommy: See ya in the morning, bright eyes.

Jude: I thought I was "big eyes"

Tommy: You are but you better be bright eyes or imma take a picture of you and send it to the tabloids.

Jude: You wouldn't do that

Tommy: N y not?

Jude: You luv me

Tommy: that's debatable

Jude: Uh, fine remember Quincy paybacks a bitch

Tommy: Yea, yea but you know I do luv u

Jude: Uh-huh now I gots to go for reals

Tommy: Bye

Jude: Lata

Tommy rolls his eyes as he's hanging up his fone.

XXXXX Tommy's POV XXXXX

Jude Harrison ladies and gentleman he laughs quietly to himself. I need to break up wit her, I'll do it tomorrow morning.

XXXXXX Jude's POV XXXXX

She was singing The Con by Tegan and Sara in her hairbrush

Sadie: knock, knock can I come in?

I told her yea as I turned down the music. Wat up?

Sadie: not much you need help packing cuz you always forget what you need

Yea please, cuz I don't wanna be on the road wit three guyz and me have to go get something and leave them alone with my clothes not after last time.

Sadie: what when they put jello all over your clothes and put them in a big pile? Or when Speed put paint on you favorite t-shirt?

Both. I said as I laughed when I remembered it I was so mad at them but I now I find it kind of funny although I will never tell them that

Sadie: so

So?

Sadie: you and Tommy?

He hasn't broke up with me yet. So idk

Sadie: Good

They finished packing and soon went to sleep

**K well not very good but it's a filler chapter so… thanx for those who have stuck by me in this, more drama and romance but between who??? Review to find out**


	23. Going On Tour Part 1

Jude hears someone knocking on the door the next morning, so she puts her pillow over her head thinking that they would get the hint and go away. After a few minutes of knocking she rolls over and looks at her clock. It reads 6:35, and finally she hears

Sadie yelling: Jude Elizabeth get your ass up and answer the damn door.

Sadie then hears a thump on the floor, which was Jude rolling herself outta bed and falling on the floor. Jude grabbing the railing slowly makes her way down the stairs and opens the door to seeing Tommy holding a cup of coffee. She grabs it then shuts the door in his face, and makes her way back upstairs drinking the coffee and gets back in bed. Just as she starts to pull her covers over her head Tommy walks in the room.

Tommy: c'mon sleeping beauty tour day!

Jude: it's too early. And besides its to early for you to be happy especially since you won't see me for two months.

Tommy: I know babe but c'mon you have ten minutes while I take your stuff and load it in the car.

10 minutes later Jude goes into Sadie's room to see her awake and talking to Kwest.

Sadie: Hold on Kwest imma tell Jude the great news!

Jude: what?

Sadie: D, well

Jude: well?

Sadie: ur not gonna be the only gurl on tour this year!

Jude got all excited: really?

Sadie: yea!

The sisters start jumping up and down screaming.

Jude: I gotta go down to the studio for idk but I do, so I'll let you pack. Tell my brother-in-law that I'll see him in a few.

On the ride up there Jude was telling Tommy how excited she was that Sadie got to come with her, and that she was ready for Christmas to come.

AT G-MAJOR:

Tommy: Jude can we talk in my office?

Jude: yea

Behind closed/locked doors:

Tommy: Jude, I love you, with all of my heart, but

Jude: Tommy don't

Tommy: let me finish

Jude: fine

Tommy: but I think that we need to break up. This is your second tour and you know things can get a little crazy.

Jude: Tommy I love you. I want to be with you whether im going on tour or not. If I wasn't going on tour would you still wanna be with me?

Tommy: you know I do.

Jude: then it's settled. Im 19 I can make my decisions myself.

Tommy: r u sure u wanna be with me?

Jude: yes, and if you don't believe that then either I don't know you like I thought or you don't know me as well as you think.  
With that she walked out to her studio. Studio C is considered her own studio since she's the only one to use it, so D had a new door installed with locks as another thank you gift for her third cd reaching number one on the charts the first week it was out. So it was like her own personal studio. She came in to find Speed and Karma using as there own makeout place.

Jude: eww! Speed out!

(Karma and Jude have become better friends now.)

Karma jumped away from Speed: Jude im sorry, you shouldn't have seen that.

Jude: it's ok, I just wanted a place to write.

Speed: U ok dude?

Jude: yea, I'll go to the lobby it's k

Speed: no, I should be helping lord squinty frown, the guys and Kwest load.

Jude: mmm-k.

Karma: so…

Jude: what?

Karma: I think Speed's going to propose this Christmas!

Jude shocked but happy: what when? How do you know?

Karma: well I heard him, Kwest and Tommy talking about engagement rings like yesterday, so I don't know. But I heard him asking are you sure that's the right ring? Then they saw me and quit talking.

Jude: Well I hope he does, because you both deserve each other.

Karma: Thanks that means a lot coming from you. So… what did he do this time?

Jude didn't have to ask what she meant: he tried to break up wit me.

Karma: o, well if I were you I'd go talk to him

Jude: I will in a little while

Karma: ok. Well imma leave you to your writing.

In Hospitality  
Tommy: Karma you see Jude?

Karma: yea she's in her studio, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you

Tommy: Why?

Karma: she's not to happy with you.

Tommy: yea I know thanx.

Tommy tries to open the door to find it locked, so he knocks

Jude: go away

Tommy: please

Jude: aren't you supposed to be helping load?

Tommy: Your more important, please come talk to me, but in my office?

Jude: Y?

Tommy: C's not exactly sound proof you know that

Jude laughs: Yea I first figured that out when we were doing waste my time

Tommy laughs rembering it.: U put Shay in his place, I was proud of you.

Jude opens he door and follows him to his office. After she was inside and seated on the couch, he closes the door and locks it. Then he leans against his desk and faces Jude.

Tommy: I thought about what you said.

Jude: and?

Tommy: your right, I can't make your decisions for you

Jude: im trusting you not to get drunk and cheat on me. But you can't expect me or trust me not to cheat on you or dump you for some random guy?

Tommy: you're right and im sorry, he says as he gets closer to her.

Jude gets nervous

Tommy smirks seeing he still has that effect on her: forgive me?

Then he starts to kiss her turns out to be a make-out session which was quickly ruined by Madison. Tommy: does this mean im forgiven?

Jude nods: now let your daughter in

**(A/N PORTIA DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT ;( TEAR);(**

Madison runs in and jumps on Jude: mommy why do you have to go?

(A/N SINCE PORTIA DIED MADDIE HAS TOOKEN TO CALLING JUDE MOMMY SINCE HER OTHER MOM DIED)

Jude: because baby it's my job but I'll be back I promise.

Tommy: And you can see mommy soon. As he sits between two of the three girls he loves most in the world.

Maddie: when?

Jude: Christmas, and you can see auntie Sam, and grandma and grandpa.

Maddie: Do I have to stay with them or can I come home? Daddy?

Tommy: baby, we would never leave you with them again, you will come home. We love you too much not to have you.

Maddie smiles as she gives her parents a hug.

Tommy picks up Maddie and puts his arm around Jude and they walk out like that, when some intern who has been hitting on Tommy comes up and purposely ignores Jude: O is this your daughter?

Tommy: no, this is our daughter as he points to Jude.

The intern: WHAT?  
Tommy: Jude adopted Maddie, so it makes her our daughter.

Maddie: I don't like you.

Jude: Princess that's not nice, what did mommy say about that?

Maddie: I'm sorry lady but I really do not like you

Jude trying to keep from laughing: Madison.

Madison: sorry mommy, sorry lady now daddy put me down I wanna go find uncle darius and Cindy.

Tommy tickling Maddie: what do you say mads?

Maddie: please, please, please

Tommy agrees.

Jude: imma go talk to D k?

Tommy: k.

As she walks away the intern asks: y r u playing family when you can have me or any other girl. Just give the kid to that girl, and let her play mommy and you can play bad daddy she says with a wink.

Tommy: Don't ever come up to me, Kwest, any of our friends or family and especially my daughter or niece or you will regret it do I make my self clear?

Intern: yes

Tommy: You will not work here after today, you can go to L.A they pay their interns.

Intern: what? You can't do that.

Tommy: Wanna bet? Darius is like one of my brothers, so…

Intern: fine I'll go right now.

Tommy: fine.

Jude and Madison have been gone less than five minutes when she comes in with Madison and Cindy.

Tommy: what's wrong

Jude: apparently the press wants pictures of the new "happy family" and all. Since we've been protecting Mads and Cins from the press they are out there right now trying to catch a shot of them

Darius: we will give them what they want.

Tommy: what?

Darius: Yea but first we gotta talk,

Tommy, Jude, Maddie and Cindy follow Darius into his office.

Tommy: I want…

Jude: Big Lou?

Tommy: d whats going on?

Darius: Someone has been putting threats on you, Kwest, the girls, Jude and Sadie. So Kwest and the girls are moving in with you full time. You have the best security system. We've uped security all around, there's a guard at every entrance. Big Lou will be with the girls 24/7. His brother Big Jay will be with Jude. Jude?

Jude: Yea?

Darius: Don't do what you did with Hunter.

Jude: I promise.

Darius: And the other brother, Big Al will be with you and Kwest tom.

Tommy: what about my parents and Sam:

Darius: You're parents are considered d-e you know to the world. And Sam has her security. So…girls?

Maddie and Cindy: Yes?

Darius: How would you like to live together and spend all your time together?

Maddie and Cindy: REALLY? YEA!  
Darius: But you can't do something without the other.

Cindy & Maddie: We promise.

Darius: Ok. Would you like to do school?  
Jude and Tommy: huh?

Big Lou: I use to teach grades k-3rd but I can teach from k-6th and higher if im needed.

Maddie: Yea

Cindy: when can we start?

Darius: Tomorrow.

The girls were yelling.

Jude: Girls, inside voices.

The girls apologized.

Tommy: Now about the press.

Darius: O, yea. Well Jude's scheduled to do a press conference now so, then the press will get pictures of the girls together and with all of us.

Jude: In us you mean?

Darius: The main family the ones that have been here since Georgia. Except for Karma and… Mason

Jude: MASON?  
Madison and Cindy: MASON?  
Darius: Yes girls mason is here.

The three girls screamed: WHERE?  
Darius: Outside but you can't go to him until after the press conference. The three girls pouted and d and Tommy and big Lou laughed. Mason is opening up for Jude and SME.  
Jude: I thought SME was opening up for me.

Darius: no, SME is opening up for Mason they get a ten minute break, while Mason opens up for you. So basically we go out, explain y we've been keeping the girls outta the press, take a couple of pics and then there out.

Sitting at a table for press conference:

Reporter 1: r u excited about tour?

Jude: Yes, I am very excited I love touring and I hate it

Reporter 2: y?

Jude: I am away from my friends and family for too long. But the guys and I have fun, when we're together. And this year I'm extra excited because my good friend Mason Fox is coming along, as well as my sister.

Reporter1: Why did you not go on tour after your second album was released?

Jude: Um… well I didn't want to steal the spotlight away from Mason, and I needed a break, so I didn't go on tour.

Reporter 3: Why have you been keeping or should I say hiding Madison Quincy and Cindy Mills away from the press?

Tommy: These two girls are adjusting living with the G-Major family full time. Also getting used to our hectic schedules.

Darius: We are out of time we will give you a couple of pictures with our best artists, SME, Jude Harrison, Mason and last but not lest Karma! A long with their producers, Tommy Q, and Kwest. Also Jude's sister Sadie Harrison, and Madison and Cindy along with myself.

As soon as the group was settled the reporters already had their cameras out and taken pictures not wanting to miss a chance at getting a picture of the girls.

Soon the press conference was over and reporters were trying to get an extra picture of the girls as they were being ushered out of the building.

Tommy: imma go double-check everything while you go get your guitar k?

Jude: k

Tommy walks away after placing a quick kiss on top of Jude's head.

OUTSIDE

Karma: I repeat WHAT THE H3LL WERE U DOIN IN MR. QUINCY'S OFFICE?  
Intern: I was told to put a letter in there.

Karma: By who?

Intern: I don't know.

Karma had the girl backed up to a wall with another wall beside her and the bus on her other side.

Karma: Wrong answer

Intern: Some guy, dark hair had a mustache. Said if I wanted to have a chance with little tommy q, I'd help him by taking pictures of the girls, and give them to him a long with information about them.

Karma: N.

Tommy: Karma, bring her inside and Darius and I will handle it.

Karma: Ok Tommy

In Darius's office

Tommy showed the intern a picture of Hunter.

Darius asked: Does that look like they guy?

Intern: Kinda but a lot younger and cuter

Tommy and Darius looked at each other.

Darius: Luckily Mr. Finway is a lawyer also.

Tommy (sarcastically): Wow you just do it all don't you Liam?

Liam: I am only here for today Mr. Quincy shall we not fight?

Tommy: Fine.

Liam made up a confidentiality contract and the intern signed it.

After she was out of the office, Darius: If Jay Jay is doing what Hunter does we're in trouble.

Tommy: Jay Jay has always wanted to be like me and Hunter. Wanna offer him a job as an engineer as a internship for a couple of months?

Darius: And put danger to you guys?

Tommy: Think about it Hunter's in jail. Jay Jay will be 18 now? Keeping him under my wing maybe we can protect him and ourselves, and the moment we sense trouble he's gone, ok?

Liam: I actually agree with Mr. Quincy.

Both Tommy and Darius looked up surprised.

Tommy: Wh-wh-what? You agree? (trying to hide his shock) well thank you that means a lot coming from you

Darius: Well I guess I'm overruled. Now T go make sure the band has everything that they will need.

Tommy left to go outside to find Jude laughing at Speed as he was spinning Cindy in the air only to keep getting kicked and hit by her and her screaming "PUT ME DOWN"

Tommy: VINCENT?  
Speed stopped so suddenly he ALMOST dropped her

Jude: Be careful. She said as she took Cindy away from Speed and put her down.

And as soon as her feet hit the ground she ran and jumped on Tommy who in return picked her up and swang her around as she giggled.

Speed mumbles: o yea she likes it when you do it

Tommy: yea that's cuz I don't have her thrown over my back. Now I have to check the equipment.

Jude laughs at Speed's little kid look.

Jude: Speed, we're 19 about to go on tour, let's not act like we're little kids k?

Speed smiles

Jude: AND NOT IN THAT WAY EITHER!!!

Speed laughs

25 minutes later

Tommy: Ok we're ready to send them off.

Jude: O it's like that now? Once you've worked me to death your gonna send me off?

Tommy: Yup.

Jude feigned shock.

Speed was making out with Karma

Wally and Kyle were in the lobby coloring with Cindy and Maddie.

Sadie and Kwest were probably in some studio making out.

Darius was going over the schedule, to make sure there were no mistakes. And going over it with Big Lou. (He is going to be the one to help SME hook up all the sound equipment at the stadium and make sure they were going where they were supposed too.)

So it was just Tommy and Jude;

Jude: I'm going to miss you.

Tommy: me too girl me too.

Tommy gave her a hug and she snuggled in as much as she could and they just stood like that for what seemed like hours, when in reality was a couple of minutes. It wasn't long before Wally and Kyle came outside with the girls.

Kyle: We ready?

Jude: No

Wally: Jude it's like 8:30 now.

Tommy pulled away from Jude so quick he almost let her fall to the ground. Luckily he was quick enough to catch her before he did.

Then he pulled out his fone, and it was 8:30.

Jude: We gotta get on the road,

Kyle: Yea I'll go find luver boii

Wally: I'll watch the girls.

Tommy: Imma go get D

Jude: And imma go get Sadie and Kwest

Kyle: studio B

Wally: knock before you go in!

Jude went in Tommy told Wally and Kyle: Watch out for her and Sadie.

Kyle: Why

Tommy: There in danger as well as you guys. That's why Big Lou is coming along on tour with you.

Wally: ok, we will

Tommy: Thank you

Kyle: no problem dude.

EVERYONE IS BY THE BUS and giving everybody hugs

Once Jude gets to Tommy she gives him a hug and whispers: I trust you, I love you

Tommy: I don't deserve you

Jude: You do, you are good to me and for me.

Tommy: I love you

Jude: I love you to

Tommy: I'm going to keep that promise

Jude: I know you will, I believe in you

Tommy smiled remembering when he asked her to believe in him again.

Then Jude feels something or someone pulling on her jeans and she looks down

Jude picks up Cindy

Cindy: aunt Jude when will I see you again

Jude smiles then whispers in her ear: two weeks.

Cindy smiles then gives her a hug: I love you

Jude: I love you too.

Then she picks up Maddie

Maddie hugs her real tight: Mommy please don't go

Jude: baby I have to it's mommy's job

Maddie: but then can I go?

Jude: no babygurl you need to stay here with daddy and keep him outta trouble

Maddie starts to cry a little

Jude whispers into her hair: I'll be back to see you in two weeks but don't tell daddy

Maddie: Promise?

Jude: I promise, I'll even pinky swear.

Maddie: pinky shwear?

Jude: Yup

Maddie and Jude did a pinky swear thing, Jude: don't tell daddy

Maddie: why

Jude: I want it to be a surprise

Maddie: ok

Jude: promise me to mind daddy, uncle d, karma, uncle kwest and big lou

Maddie: I promise,

Jude: And behave when Big Lou is teaching you.

Maddie: I will

Jude: And don't talk to people you don't know or go somewhere by yourself without letting daddy, uncle d, karma, uncle kwest or big lou.

Maddie: I promise

Jude: I love you baby

Maddie: I love you to mommy

Jude set Maddie on the ground and had tears in her eyes, tommy came up with Maddie in his arms and they just stood there, Jude giving Tommy a hug.

Sadie: Awww, here hold on. Then she pulls out her cell and takes a picture. Tommy's arm around Jude and Madison standing on the ground with Jude's left hand on her left shoulder and Tommy's right hand on her shoulder.

Sadie: Here hold on, she sends it to Tommy, Jude, Darius, Kwest, SME, Karma, Mason, and Sam. Sam replies: Awww.

Sadie: I kno

Sam: k well gotz to go in foto shoot

Sadie: bye.

Sadie: Sam sayz awww

Then everybody says bye again and then SME, Jude, Sadie, and Mason are on the bus going on their second tour and Sadie's first. And of course Big Jay. (The U haul is being pulled by the bus)

**A/N SO YEA NOT SO FILLER CHAPTER NO MORE, IDK HOW THE U-HAUL IS BEING PULLED BY ONE OF THE TWO TOUR BUSES BUT IT IS LOL. ANYWAYS LEAVE ME REVIEW PLEASE AND LOOK OUT FOR PART 2 SOON SO YEA HOPED U LIKED IT ;) **


	24. Going On Tour Part 2

ON THE BUS:

Spied: A MAJOR upgrade from tour bus Betty!

Wally: Hell yea!

Kyle: Dude look! Rooms

Jude: But remember boiis it was tour bus Betty that gave us our first tour! 

Sadie: So who sleeps where?

Spied: umm…

Jude: No, don't even think about it. Spied your room is here pointing to the first door on the right, Kyle right across, Wally next door to Spied.  
Sadie: What about the last three rooms?

Jude: The one beside Kyle is Big Jay's room and the one on the other side of Wally is Mason's, and that back one is ours.

Spied: why do you get the back

Jude: because I'm the lead singer. And because I'm avoiding the usual who sleeps where fights. Now go.

Jude and Sadie went to the back of the bus with their luggage.

Jude opens the door

Sadie: wow!

Jude: I kno 

Spied comes running in: Thank you!

Jude: Your welcome Spied.

Sadie: What?

Then the other SME boiis and Mason came in saying their thank-yous' and asking how did you do it.

Jude: QUIET! D told me he was going to have bus made for us because were his best artist right now. An since he wanted to do something nice for us and we were going on tour, he let me customize the bus. Well I didn't kno about Mason so you'll have to thank D for that but this bus has our needs. And before you ask Spied I get this room because I have to deal wit you guys and being the only girl gets tough.

Wally: You have Sadie

Jude: I kno that but then I didn't. An anyways I don't want to fight you guys for a bathroom and she wont keep coming on tour with us.

Sadie: Go un-pack. 

Jude: Thank goodness this room has a lock

Sadie: Don't the other ones?

Jude: Only the bathroom,

Sadie: Im confused

Jude: Well the guys like to play tour pranks, well I have this room locked 24/7 because I need or want to get away from them and if I'm gone somewhere then I don't want to come back to my room and have it destroyed.

Sadie: N I kno how forgetful you are. What if u lose it or forget it

Jude: Look

Sadie: Isn't this the necklace Tommy gave you?

Jude nods her head

Sadie: What happened to the pendant?

Jude: I don't kno it fell off.

Sadie: well this is good.

Jude: you haven't seen the best part.

Sadie: huh?

Jude: want the tour?

**(A/N: Since this is fiction Imma make a pretty kewl fiction bus lol)**

**JUDE'S POV**

Well of course we're in the sitting area, and here. I flip a switch so the tv and dvd player come up, then I turn her around to a queen size bed that could easily see the tv from there. Then I lead her to a shelf, where the most awsomest movies were.

Wanna see the best part?

Sadie: sure

I lead her to a door, and tell her open it.

She does, I can hear her gasp.

Inside is a Jacuzzi tub, shower, toilet (duh!) and a place where we could put on our make-up. And walk-in closets.

NO ONE'S POV

Sadie: It's amazing

Jude: I kno. An soundproof!

Sadie: Awesome! That's what we need. Let's unpack

Jude: LOL mmm-kay.

Sadie: so?

Jude: So what?

Sadie: what did he do

Jude: why do you think he did anything

Sadie: I kno you and I kno him,

Jude: He tried to break-up wit me.

Sadie: n?

Jude: I basically told him off, left he came after me, we apologized then we got Maddie and then D's office and you kno the rest. Now ur turn

Sadie: huh?

Jude: don't play dumb with me

Sadie: fine, this wedding is in the spring, 6 months away. 

Jude smirks: I hope it doesn't rain, you kno what they say, April is always the rainy month.

Sadie: DON'T say that! But I haven't even met his family.

Jude: Maybe he was waiting for the right time

Sadie: Like when? The wedding?

Jude: No maybe like Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Sadie: You think?

Jude: Yea. I kno Kwest and I kno he wouldn't let you met his family the day off.

Sadie: But what if they don't like me? 

Jude: Sadie, you're beautiful, way too smart for your own good and can hold your own what's not to like? And Kwest isn't not going to marry you just because his family doesn't like you.

Sadie: You done?

Jude: Yea let's go see what the guys are messing up.

IN LIVING ROOM

Jude sits down on the couch by Mason as he offers her some frosted flake cereal. She takes a handful

Sadie: How long until the first show

Big Jay comes in: 2 and a half hours he grabs a bottle of water and goes back into his room.

Spied: Im bored

Wally: Me too

Kyle: Let's play truth or dare

Mason: IM game

Jude: we started early this year.

Sadie: Fine im in too

Spied: Kyle go first

Kyle: Mason truth or dare

Mason: I dare you to go down to your boxers and knock on Big Jay's door and ask him if he wants a lap dance.

Mason's cheeks turned bright red.:OK

Mason strips down to his boxers then goes and knocks on Big Jay's door.

Big Jay opens it: what

Mason: d-d-do you want me to give you a lap dance?

Mason is then pulled into Big Jay's room and Big Jay slams the door

Jude: I can't believe you guys, you kno Bi g Jay is well Big and yhea Im going to get Mason.

As Jude starts to knock on the door she hears

Big Jay: Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I'm not going to let those guys think they can fool me.

Mason: That's ok honey just as long as you and me are good

Big Jay: Why do you hang out with those idiots?

Mason: Jude? Sadie? SME?

Big Jay: The ladies are kool. The boiis 

Mason: The guys are pretty kool once you get to kno them and the only reason why I really gave them a chance is cuz of Jude and Im glad I did, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

Big Jay: Ok, well you better get back out there.

Mason: K see you tonight?

Big Jay: you kno it, later babe

Mason: See ya

Jude jumped away from the door in time for Mason to come out

Mason: O um…

Jude: I was just coming to get you

Mason let out a sigh of relief

Jude: I heard

Mason: You heard

Jude: everything, why didn't you tell me I'm your bestfriend.

Mason Im sorry

Jude: It's ok we'll talk later its your turn right now

Mason: Sadie 

Sadie: Truth

Wally: Chicken

Mason: Did you give Kwest a blow job within the first month ya'll started going out

Jude: WHAT IS SAID ON THIS BUS STAYS! SME?

SME: Yes promise

Jude: Which means?

SME: We can't make fun of, use of blackmail or anything like that 

Jude: Good boys 

Sadie: mumbles yes

Mason: WHAT

Sadie: Yes but I was drunk so Spied truth or dare

Spied: Dare

Sadie looked at Jude for help. Jude started looking thro the cabinets

Spied: Dude what are you looking for?

Jude then pulled out a bag of gummy worms, strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Jude then gives them to Sadie and whispers something in her ear.

Sadie: Speid and Wally, Wally lay down on the floor where you're at. Raise oyur shirt. Wally does as told. Now Spied I dare you to put whipped ceam on his stomach, then chocolate syrup then eat it off wit strawverries and gummy worms. Spied does now lick the remaining off.

Kyle: You've got 3 minutes to go and clean up.

Sadie: I don't get it why did Wally do it if it was Spied's dare.

Kyle: A dares' a dare no matter whose it is, if you're apart of it you just do as your told no questions asked. 

Sadie: That's st6upid

Mason: That's touring.

They played for the rest of the hour then the warmed up then they went and picked out there outfits for that ngiht.

**There I kno its REALLY jacked up at the end but I promise it will get better please keep reviewing**


	25. BORING CHAP WIT T3AS3RS

SME come running out on stage

SME come running out on stage.

Speed is wearing a shirt that says I'm A Rock God, Wally is wearing a black tee with a picture of a guitar and

Kyle was wearing a green shirt that says Let The Drummer Kick. They were all wearing washed out jeans with holes in them

and black converses. They took their places on stage.

Speed "Hi my fans, I know you all came out tonight to see me and my sexy self! Which got a lot of screams from some girls.

Somewhere behind stage Mason and Jude said over the speaker: Don't flatter yourself Vincent!

Speed laughed: Guys that wasn't cool, we all know it's true. And Jude no first name usage! He could now see them standing at by the stage.

In reply he got a laugh. Speed: Now I'm going to sing a song you guys made number one! It's called what you need

And all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?

Speed: Ok well now I'm going to sing a song that I recently wrote for a girl. She's very important to me and she knows who she is, this is called Shara

The honest truth is it is me,  
Oh Sarah don't you know?  
That there's something, there's something to being alone  
Oh Sarah don't you go,  
Cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own.

SME sang a few more songs before Speed introduced Jude for their duets Skip and Soft Spoken

Speed: Well guys let me introduce our good friend MASON FOX!

Mason came on stage with some dark jeans, black cowboy boots, a baby pink button down shirt and his cowboy hat. He too got quite a few screams.

Mason: Thank you Speiderman guys how great were they?

The crowed went wild.

Mason: An Miss Jude Harrison?

If possible the crowd went even wilder.

Speed: Well guys I think we should let Mason do his thing.  
Jude: Yes

As she started to walk off Mason grabbed her

Mason: We're going to start off by sing our duet Who Am I Fooling

(**Jude's In Bold Mason's in Italics and together they're bold and italics who, im so kewl lol hope you like it so far)**

_My skin doesn't fit  
My world seems so hollow  
I feel like a fraud  
That's a bitter pill to swallow  
Sometimes just hits me right between the eyes  
Everyone can see through my disguise...__  
_

**Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl**

_**All alone in the mirror  
All alone on the shelf  
I'm trying to hold on to a little piece of myself  
Doesn't anybody realize  
Even I don't buy my own disguise..**_  
_**  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make believe world  
Who am I fooling**_**  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl**  
_**  
**_

The crowd goes wild. Jude: Thank you Mason

Mason: No thank you Jude. Give it up for the stunning Miss Jude Harrison

Jude blushes: Thank you now I give you Mason Fox!

Mason this is called Letter To Me

And oh you got so much going for you going right  
But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night  
Tonight's the bonfire rally  
But you're staying home instead because if you fail Algebra  
Mom and dad will kill you dead  
Trust me you'll squeak by and get a C  
And you're still around to write this letter to me

(Check Yes Or No, George Strait)

_Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid  
to take me by the hand if you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

_(International Harvester, Craig Morgan)_

_Cause I'm the son of a 3rd generation farmer  
I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter  
I got 2 boys in the county 4-H  
I'm a lifetime sponsor of the FFA  
Hey that's what I make I make a lot of Hay for a little pay  
But I'm proud to say  
I'm a God fearing hardworking combine driver  
Hogging up the road on my p-p-p-p-plower  
Clug-a-lug-a-lugin 5 miles an hour  
On my International Harvester._

Mason: Thank you! Now let's welcome back our friends the stunning JUDE HARRISON AND HER BAND SPEIDERMAN MIND EXPLOSION!  
The crowd went wilder than ever.

Spiderman took his place then asked: Hey, Dude get's stunning and we just get band? What no sexy, no amzing?

Mason: your name's part of the band what more do you want?

Speid: mmm… well lets see.

Mason" We don't have enough time for your wants, so just play

The audience laughed

As Mason exits the stage Wally says: Hey guys I think we're forgetting something.

Kyle: Yhea like our lead singer

Speed: O yhea, well here it goes

SME: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN JUDE HARRISON aka Major Dude.

Jude rises, from the ground onto the stage.

Jude takes her place at the mike: How you guys doing tonight?

The crowd goes crazy

Jude: Guys I've heard you all night and this is the best you can do?  
Kyle: Well ya kno we're sexy

Jude: Is that it guys?

Wally: you kno they love us

Jude: Really maybe they'll love you when you're dead

Speed: We will still be our sexy selves when we're dead

Jude laughs and the crowd goes wild.

Jude: All right well since it's MY show, I'm callin the shots, and how many songs I wanna do so I may just make it longer than it's supposed to.

The crowd went wild.

Jude: All right well guys why don't we start with something AWSOME, SOMETHING NEW?

_(The best damn thing, Avril Lavigne)_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you  
won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that  
your eyes have ever seen_

_(Another Thin Line, Jude Harrison)_

_It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walking on another thin line)  
No, no, no I'm in the middle of a crime  
taking left whats mine...As I fade away...  
with everything I am_

_(The Breakdown, Jude Harrison)_

_Tell me that the lines are what they seem  
Ohh that head screams all a dream  
Ohh will it ever let go?  
Ohh no no it's the breakdown  
Ohh no no it's the breakdown  
Ohh no no it's a breakdown_

All the vampires  
Are out on the look  
Oh do they see me?  
How long will it take to chase the monsters?  
There still in my head  
Thats all I see  
And it needs to be fed  
I have them with me  
Background VocalsIt wont let me Everybody is out to get me  
To what has been done  
They're ahead of me  
And I think it has

_(No Air, Jordan Sparks)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there.  
There's No Air No Air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me how you gon' be without me.  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.  
Its No Air No Air. _

_(All Around Me, Flyleaf)_

_I can fell you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_(My Sweet Time, Jude Harrison)_

_I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time_

_(White Lines, Jude Harrison)  
White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home_

_(Picture To Burn, Taylor Swift)_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreaker_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

Jude: well guys you've been great this next song we recently recorded for my third album which as you can tell is taking a break. But anywho it's called Bleeding Love so here it goes.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't __know the truth__  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
_

_(Over rated, Jude Harrison)_

_Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

Jude: Well guys, you've been great but my boss is telling me to hurry up or else I won't make it to the next place on time

The crowd laughs.

Jude: Well I hope to see you soon! If you haven't bought my second cd, go buy it and look out for my third! Thank you and good night!

Jude runs off stage.

**BACKSTAGE**

Jude, SME, Mason, Big Jay and Sadie formed a circle.

Sadie: Good job guys

Big Jay: Yhea, I have to admit you guys were awesome!

In reply the five artists replied Thanks

Big Jay: Ok, well go change and I'll be standing out of room. Then we'll go eat and hit the road for New York City

Sadie: Alright well boys your room is next to Jude's and the clothes you left on the couch for Big Jay to bring is in there, and Jude I got you some clothes. O and Mason's yours are in with SME's

SME: Sorry Big Jay, but thank you

Mason: Thanks.

Big Jay: Your welcome.

Jude and Sadie went to Jude's "dressing" room, and the boys went to there's.

Five minutes later all the boys appeared.

10 minutes later

Speed: Where are they?

Mason knocks on the door

Sadie: Who is it?

Mason: It's Mason

Sadie: Come in

Mason opens the door just barley enough to get in without anyone seeing anything.

Jude: Hey Mas

Mason: Hey girls

Sadie: Whats up?

Mason: SME's getting impatient

Jude: ahhh she said knowingly

Sadie: Well Jude you ready

Jude: Yhea you?

Sadie: Yhea

Jude and Sadie went to close the small suitcase that held the clothes and makeup from before, but they were having a problem.

Mason: How did you get it closed and in here

Sadie: Truthfully, Big Jay helped he told me he didn't mind doing this for us girls but for the guys well they should carry their own crap

Mason: Here, he zipped it up and held it

Jude opened the door and allowed Mason out first then Sadie and Jude followed

Speed: Hey why does he get to go in there?

Sadie: Because he's Mason

Wally: Yhea dude!

Big Jay: All the equipment is loaded up we're ready to go.

Speed: ok well let's go.

Kyle: Yhea I'm hungry

Jude: Me too

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, CHARACTERS NADA IM JUST WRITING THIS STORY (WELL UNLESS I MAKE IT UP) BUT YHEA UM… PLEASE REVIEW AND LOOK OUT FOR NEXT CHAPTER I KNOW THIS ONE WAS LIKE O-K THAT'S IT BUT THE NEXT CHAP "NEW YORK" IS GONNA BE FUN TO WRITE**

_T3AS3RS_

_Jude: Tommy? What's going on?_

_Tommy: I can explain_

_Jude: Save it_

_Sam: I can't believe he did that_

_Sadie: Kwest?_

_Kwest: OMG Sadie!_

_The three girls run off._

_Jude: Where's Maddie?_

_Sam…_


	26. New York

NOW THEY HAVE DONE THEIR CONCERT BEFORE THEY ARE NOW IN NEW YORK

NOW THEY HAVE DONE THEIR CONCERT BEFORE THEY ARE NOW IN NEW YORK

**PLEASE READ THE LYRICS FOR NEXT CONTESTANT, IT'S A SONG BY NICKLEBACK AND IF YOU READ AT LEAST THOSE LYRICS THEY WILL FIT IN PERFECTLY WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

They had just finished a concert in New York city, and Sam was at the concert that night. It was only 10:30 so they decided to hit up a couple of clubs.

Even Big Jay seemed to like the idea, so they went to the hotel they were staying in and changed into clothes that were "club appropriate." SME, Mason and Big Jay knocked on the door only to find Sam open the door in a robe and told them to wait on the couch. The men rolled their eyes and just said women.

However they didn't have to wait long for the ladies to appear in the door way apparently dressed to impress. All three girls had on strapless short dress. It went mid-thigh at most. And black strap open-toe heels. But their jewelry however was chunky and colorful. Jude's was a teal she had a chunky necklace that had that color of beads on it. However it didn't go far down her neck, with a matching bracelet and earrings, the only thing that didn't match was the small star ring that Tommy had given to her. Sadie had the same has Jude but it was a pretty green, and her engagement ring was shining brightly on her left hand. Sam had the same has Jude and Sadie but hers was a playful purple. And had no ring. And all of their hair was, sides pulled back and secured with a clip and loosely curled. Speed let out a low but loud whistle. Kyle: Damn if the guys were here they'd kill us for just looking at you. Wally: Yhea, so I guess we're your protectors?

Sadie: don't flatter your self.

Jude laughs: But if you will do us a favor

Big Jay: Anything for the ladies right boiis? He glares at them

All of SME stutter: y-y-yes anything.

Mason laughs

Sam: Well we don't have any clutches so will you boiis be a dear and hold our cells and money please.

Speed: What no make-up too?

Mason nudges Speed to shut-up but Jude replies: No that's in our bras.

Everybody BUT Speed laughs, as he stutters.

They decide to go to a new club called The Club Of Aces. That night was it's grand opening, and Sam was invited so they decided to check it out.

They arrived in the limo and red carpet; paparazzi went crazy when they saw it was Canada's hottest stars and Samantha Abbigale.

They signed a couple of autographs and posed for pics, before entering the club. The group hung out and danced, then Jude's song, The Best Damn Thing came on but the guys were tired so the girls went to dance. Well as they were dancing Sam saw her brother and Kwest walk in with a couple of models and Kwest's cousin so she decided to try and distract her friends and hopefully soon-top-be sister-in-law(s).

Sam: hey let's go get a drink from the bar.

Jude: O-k?

Sadie: Yhea I could use a refresher.

They laugh and link arms, and head off. Bad mistake cuz Tommy and Kwest were ordering drinks; thankfully they ran into Roberto some photographer that is one of Sam's favorite person to work with.

Sam: Roberto! How are you?

Roberto: Sam! I'm doing good, I just did a photo shoot with Skylar Taylor and let me tell you I love to work with you.  
Sam laughs: That bad?

Roberto: WORSE!  
Sam: I heard she was running out of people to work with her.

Roberto: I'm not surprised, she pays the minimum, and she trys to tell me how to do my job. Then when she wants to get something changed she doesn't likes she changes it back to the way it was! An she's stuck-up. When the mail guy came in she asked why he was in there that this was a private gathering, and a private photo shoot, when he told her he was delivering the mail she told him, o well you look like someone who would have that job. Like it was horrible, I'll have you know that's how I started this career is cause I was delivering a photo shoot company something and they needed interns and I thought of it as a joke, so I decided to sign up you know.

Sam: Yes.

Roberto: Anywho, she told him that if she even thought that he had fotos then she was going to hunt him down and sue him for every penny him, his whole family and friends own then have him in jail. Poor kid ran out of there so fast I barley had enough time to catch up to him.

Sam: What did you tell him?

Roberto: I apologized for Sky's behavior and told him not all models are like that and pretty soon she probably won't have any photographers who want to work with her. Roberto laughs, he said he was not surprised. Then I gave him a big tip.

Sadie: Truthfully I think she's stuck up.

Roberto: You've met her?  
Sadie: Well…no but her fotos she's got that attitude in them you can tell.

Roberto and Sam: Yes, you can.

Sam: Where are my manners tonight? These are my friends Sadie Harrison and Jude Harrison.

Roberto: Oh my goodness! Miss Harrison I love your music!  
Jude: Thank you!

Roberto: I bought your second cd the day it came out

Jude laughs: I'm glad I have such a good fan as you

Roberto: I am sorry I did not recognize you, but as you can tell I just got done with Skylar.

Jude: It's ok.

Roberto: I am going to your concert tomorrow night.

Jude: Well call Sam and we will get you a back-stage pass

Roberto: I would love that, and you Miss Sadie are you a model?

Sadie: No. I mean I want to be I just haven't found the right person who would even try and help me.

Roberto: It's a dog eat dog world you know.

Sadie: Yes.

Roberto: Tell you what since you're such good friends of Sam's I will help you out.

Sadie beamed: REALLY! Oh thank you so much.

Roberto laughed: Come! Let's dance!

The girls found a spot on the dance floor with Roberto and soon SME were introduced to Roberto.

LATER the dance floor cleared and Jude looked up to see Tommy

Jude: Hey Sadie is that Tommy

Sadie: You know Tom's in…well yhea that is Tommy. An Kwest

Jude: Who are they dancing with?

Sadie: Let's go find out.

Jude doesn't like how Tommy's all over the girl then she sees the girl kiss Tommy and he barely even trys to push her away. Then suddenly Tommy pushes her away and yells: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CRYSTAL YOU KNOW IM WITH JUDE!

Jude hears this but runs away crying anyway.

Crystal smirks: Look.

Jude runs away crying, she goes to the side of the building out into the ally. Big Lou follows to make sure nothing happens.

Tommy runs following. Then Kwest sees Tom run outside and Sadie and Sam are following Jude, as this is going on Mason is telling the limo driver to pull to the allyway.

Jude slams the allydoor only to find it re-open with Sadie and Sam.

Sam: I can't believe he did that.

Sadie: I know.

Jude: I knew better than to trust him.

Sadie: Hey at least he pushed her away.

Jude: Yhea but…

Sam: I know my brother is totally head over…

Tommy: Jude.

Jude: Tommy what's going on?

Tommy: I can explain.

The limo pulls into the ally and Mason is already inside with SME and Big Lou,

Jude: save it, I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear your lame excuse.

Tommy: Jude…I love… but Jude is already in the limo.

Kwest comes outside with the blonde following.

Girl: Kwest-y come back inside.  
Sadie: Kwest?

Kwest: OMG Sadie!

Sadie looks hurt as she climbs into the limo but not before she tells him: I thought I ment something to you when you proposed but I guess not.

In limo.

Jude and Sadie are close to tears.

Jude: Where's Maddie?

Sam: I talked to the girls today and they are on Uncle Darius's yacht for the weekend.

Jude: Oh.

IN HOTEL ROOM  
Sam: I gotta go get my idiotic brother out of jail and Kwest too.

Sadie and Jude: Why?

Sam: Well apparently some guys had token pics of us dancing together and when they passed by the were saleing him off, thankfully they had not sold one and just started to, but Tommy and Kwest went off, you're their gurls and I'm their sister.

So Jude writes a new song, and SME and her learns it.

NEXT NIGHT AT CONCERT  
SME,MASON did their usual concert, and now Jude was on.

Jude came out wearing a short pretty green dress that was like the one she wore the night before. With some silver ballet flats and no jewelry her hair was up in a ponytail and it was curled. She did her usual mix of songs, adding liar, liar in the mix. Jude saw the guys out in the crowd, and was staring down every guy who was looking at her. If looks could kill every guy in the hall would have been dead. So she thought now was a good as time as any to sing her new song to her fans.

Jude: Alright, well I have a new song and well I guess now is a good as time as any to share it isn't that right?

The crowd went wild.

Jude: Alright well this is called NEXT CONTESTANT!

The crowd went wild when they heard Speed's guitar and Wally's starting to battle out for the intro. Then Kyle kicked in the finally Jude

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_CHORUS_  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_CHORUS_

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_CHORUS_  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt

There goes the next contestant

Jude: Alright well I'm going to take a 10 minute break

The crowd groans

Jude: I know I know, but I'm tired

The crowd laughs

Jude: So go buy my second cd or pre-order for a DVD of tonight's performance! I will be out before you know it.

BACKSTAGE

Jude: Imma go change, into something more comfortable.

Big Lou: Ok

In Room:

Sadie: Amazing!

Jude: Thanks

She was changing

Soon Tommy came storming in the room: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
Jude: what the hell was what?  
Sadie: Imma leave you two alone.

Jude: coward. And I could've been changing!  
Sadie's out of the room

Tommy: It's not like I havn't seen anything before

Jude: THOMAS!  
Tommy: YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION  
Jude: Well answer mine! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN HERE WHEN YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME  
Tommy: I was going to surprise you here, and Kwest's cousin was in town NOW ANSWER MINE

Jude: IM SICK OF YOUR GAMES, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I TURN AROUND AND FIND YOU WITH SOME MODEL, THEN SAM TELL'S ME SHE'S GOT TO BAIL YOUR ARSE OUTTA JAIL, FOR SOME GUYS SALEING SOME PICS, GROW UP.

Tommy: Imma kill Sam. AN THOSE PICS WERE OF MY GIRL, AND LITTLE SISTER!

Jude: NEWSFLASH TOMMY IM NOT YOU' RE GIRL NOT ANYMORE.

A look of hurt crossed Tommy's face but Jude couldn't care she's been hurt to many times by him.

Right before she slammed the door he said: YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY GIRL JUDE, YOU KNOW IT, I KNOW IT, THE WORLD DOES.

Jude finishes her concert and goes back to the hotel only to find somebody waiting there for her.

: You will not scream, or else.


	27. Good Suprise? Or Bad?

Jude:What do you want?  
Spied: I want you to put this on and come with me you have 30 min,  
Jude: Spied. C'mon Spied: Jude I love you like my sister, and I'm doin whats best for you, Sadie's doing the same so hurry or you won't have enough time to gossip.  
Jude rolls her eyes but knowing Speid he does NOT give up so she might as well go whatever he was up too.  
Sadie soon came out in a dress that covered her feet but not enough that she would trip. She looked EXACTLY how she looked in Jude's 18th birthday. Speid noticed that Sadie still had on her engagement ring and took that as a good sign. Jude soon followed out in a simple blue dress that was like Sadues, except it went down a little below her knees. She had on silver 2 inch heels, and her hair was pulled back in curls, half up half down secured with a clip. Spied soon noted that Jude had not worn the star ring Tommy gave her but soon noted that it was securly hanging around a simple silver chain that Speid used to make fun of.

FLASHBACK:  
They were getting ready for a trl preformance when he had seen a simple silver chain around her neck and he had never noticed it before.  
Speiderman: What's that dude? Pointing to it Jude: It's Jude Vincent and it's a necklace what else does it look like?  
Speiderman: Sorry! He went to see what hanging off of it and before she could stop him he saw it and started laughing Jude: What?  
Speiderman: Why are you wearing your ring on your necklace?  
Jude: I don't want to lose it when I preform Speiderman: Then why don't you leave it in the dressing room it's ALWAYS locked Jude: Because, because Wally: She wants him so bad it hurts Jude shut up!  
Speiderman: You want lord squinty frown out there on stage with you before Jude had the chance to answer the manager came in and told them it was time

PRESENT:  
They still messed with her about it but tonight he was grateful of that simple silver chain, it could either make or brak tongiht. It depends on how things turned out for them.  
Speid: Give me your cells Jude and Sadie shot him a confused looks and asked:What Spied: You heard me, now give 'em.  
Jude and Sadie trusted him but not enough to give up their cells, that held answers, help and ways to talk to each other.  
Speid: Yu two will be far too busy than to worry about each other, and I will have them safely with me, now please or we're going to be late.  
Jude: FINE but I better get it back and not hear you have been prank calling people.  
Sadie: Same for you Speid: Would I do somethin like that?  
Sadie and Jude: YES Speid just chuckles and leads them out to the car.  
Speid put blindfolds on the girls and told them it was a suprise.  
He drove about ten minutes and arrived in what looked to be an abondanded wharehouse. :Sadie is first Jude stay here and no peeking.  
Jude: Fine Speid helped Sadie out and made sure she couldn't see anything cause tongiht could kill him if things did not end right.  
He helped her up the steps and into the person waiting inside. The guy mouthed a quick thanks not wanting to reveal him self to the girl in front of him just yet and quickly locked the door behind him so she couldn't escape and led her down the hall to a room. NOW TO JUDE.  
Speid drove round the cornor and upwrds, while Jude kept asking questions, Speid knew to keep quiet however cause he was helping he bestfriend while also hurting her. Soon the car quit and he helped her out Jude: Where are we Speid: It's a suprise Jude: You've been saying that since we ot into the car Sped: Well I'm telling you now it's a suprise Jude: fine.  
Speid: stand still and no peeking Jude: Why speid: because I want this to be a suprise for you The guy had to smrik at Speid and Jude.  
Jude: Fine.  
Speid walks her a little farther and says: Do NOT move Jude: Why Speid kets out a fustrated groan and says:because it IS a suprise now stay Jude: fine, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice the car driving away,

THE END! TILL NEXT CHAPER J/K I WOULD NOT DO THST TO YOU PPL IM TOO NICE ... PLZ ME NICE? IT'S A NICE THOUGHT BUT I WILL BE NICE FOR THIS STORY...SOMEWHAT BUT BEFORE YOU CONT. ON TO READING GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN ;p.

WITH SADIE.  
The guy locks the door and says: Sadie you can take off the blind fold now.  
Sadie does it her eyes trying to get used to the dim light, and looks up to see a man she has loved and now had her heart handed back to her in two. Sadie: what are you doing here? Where's speid?  
:Speid helped me out and brought you here, it's the only way you would come see me Sadie: Your right but why should I? You basically cheated on me, I thought you loved me but I guess I didn't mean anything to you.  
The man came up and hugged the sobbing girl.  
: I'm so sorry, but (he looks into her eyes) I did NOT nor was i going to do anything, I LOVE YOU too much. Tasha and her friends were around, we were walking around town trying to figure out the best spot to take you and Jude but then they found us and basically dragged us to the club.  
Sadie: But Kwest she was hanging all over you! Kwest: I know, but that's like Tasha's sister, they were and still are unseprable so thats like ewww. And the girl Tom was with was Crystal a girl who has been after him as long as Jude and Tommy have been after each other. They met around the same time he met Jude and around her 16th she tried to make a move but he didn't he said "it didn't feel right" and I just looked at him.  
Sadie: I want to believe you but.  
Kwest: Look down at that ring, now tell me what you see when you look at it,  
Sadie: I see you, a caring loving man who i thought would not do anything to hurt me.  
Kwest: And I wouldn't and I know you still believe that because it's still on your hand. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you think I did something with her, and that I don't care.  
Sadie looks up at him and what she sees she dosn't expect. He is begging her, for her love, for forgivness for something he did not do, and more importantly hurt. Hurt that the fact that she dosn't trust him and that he may lose her. She sbs into his chest. And he just hugs her knowing he has his gurl.

WITH JUDE Jude's criosity gets the better of her.  
She takes off the blindfold, and sees a blanket with candels, and a note addressed to her. She picks up the card and reads, Sit down, take off your shoes and follow the path between the bushes.  
Jude takes off her shoes, and looks around to find bushes and finally she sees it. She forgets about her shoes as she walks down the path. It was basically a hill going downwards to the other side. She sees a beach and an ocean. And on the beach there is a blanket with candels, a basket and a single red rose. :That's the only way to get down here.  
Jude: What are you doind here?  
: I wanted you to talk to me, kwest is with Sadie and I with you. Speiderman helped us.  
Jude: What if I don't want to talk to you? i've been hurt by you too many times to count tommy!  
Tommy wipes away the stray tear on her face and says: I kno girl, and all I can say is I pushed her away, I told her I was with you, I do NOT care about her. She is not Maddison Marie's mom, you are. I am NOT in love with her I AM IN LOVE WITH JUDE HARRISON.  
Jude looks up at him.: I heard you, what you told her,  
Tommy: Then why did you run?  
Jude: Because it hurt too much to see her kiss you, i figured it was about time you tried to cheat on me anyhow, you lasted a year which most people were sprised. Tommy: You remember your 17th birthday/  
Jude nods her head.  
Tommy: Do you remember what I asked you?  
Jude: you asked me to believe IN you...again.  
Tommy: and you said I want to but..., that sentence is what you need to finish I need you to trust in me. Jude: Tommy I do.I believe in you and I trust you but trust in you, You've walked away too many times how do I know you're not going to do that when things get tough.  
Tommy: Because I've made so many mistakes in my life. Most of them came with how I treated you, and now that I have Mads, AND you i would NOT trade this for the world. You, Sam, Maddison are the three most IMPORTANT women in my life and I am NOT going to screw that up. He stands her up with him and points around the beach.  
Tommy: we own this. The only way to get to it however is the mountain, but look around.  
Jude saw a candle ligh picnic.  
Jude's eyes light up Tommy: Happy one year anniversary girl.

TELL ME WAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE I WANT REVIEWS! N IDEAS 


	28. Yes or No?

OK WELL THIS IS A JOMMY LOVE CHAPTER SO SORRY BUT HERE IT GOES

Madison: Uncle Darius, i wanna call mommy and daddy!  
Darius: Ok, sweetie hold on ok?  
Madison: OK!

XXX MEANWHILE XXX

Jude: Awww this is so sweet.  
Tommy: Only the best for my girl.  
Jude: c'mere. She leans in and gives him a kiss. As they start to make-out, Tommy's hone was ringing. Jude: ignore it.  
Tommy: I can't. it's Dairus.  
Jude: But.  
Tommy puts his arm around Jude, and says: I promise we will resume where we left off but right now i need to answer this ok?  
Jude pouts: fine!  
Tommy just chuckles and answers:hello?  
:DADDY!  
Tommy smiles: hey princess.  
Maddison: What are you doing?  
Tommy: I'm with mommy.  
Maddison: MOMMY! I wanna talk!  
Tommy: Alright i'm going to put you on speaker ok?  
Maddison: OK Tommy: Alright Maddison: HI MOMMY!  
Jude smiles: Hey baby, having fun with uncle d?  
Maddison: yes, Cindy too! I miss you.  
Jude: I miss you more than anything.  
Maddison: when are you coming home?  
Tommy: Daddy will be home in a couple of days.  
Jude: an mommy will see you in a couple of weeks.  
Maddison: Can I come see one of your concerts. Jude: We will see.  
Tommy: what have you done today?  
Maddison: Cindy and I went swimming in the lake with our wife jackets on.  
Jude laughs: Life jackets baby life jackets Maddison: That's what I said mommy! Tommy: What else?  
Maddison: Then uncle d put me and Cindy on this round tube thing and we sat down and rode the water as uncle d says, and now he's cooking hot dogs. With watermelon...yummy!  
Tommy and Jude laughs.  
Jude: Well baby you better get off the phone if you want those hot dogs, and watermelon.  
Maddison: O-k, I love you!  
Tommy and Jude: I love you.  
Tommy: Bye princess, I'll talk to you tomorrow night.  
Jude: bye baby.  
MAddison: bye mommy! bye daddy! They hang up as Tommy goes to kiss Jude, he sees she has tears in her eyes.  
Tommy: Hey girl, what's the matter.  
Jude: I, I, I just didn't think this day would come so fast! I know she's not mine but still.  
Tommy: I know baby.  
Jude: do you love me?  
Tommy: Of course.  
Jude: Will you stay with me no matter what?  
tommy: Jude, girl what's wrong, Jude looks away and he makes her look at him.  
Jude: I-I-I-I think I might be nevermind it's not important Tommy: if it's got you upset, it's going to upset me, I want you no... I NEED you ot be hapy and safe or else I won't be. I love you.  
Jude leans against Tommy with her back against him and looks out onto the ocean and looks upon the stars.  
Jde: I think I might be, she takes his hand and places it on her stomach and finishes her sentence and says: pregnant so softly that he barly heard her.  
Tommy: i might be a father again?  
Jude nods.  
Tommy gets a big smile on his face and pulls her up, he picks her up and spins her around.  
Tommy: This is great! I'm so happy.  
Jude: So you're not mad?  
Tommy: NO! Anything but, I want to be with you for FOREVER! I want to HAVE more kids WITH YOU, face it girl You. Are. Stuck. With. ME. for, FOREVER!  
Jude smiles.  
Tommy: I know I should wait but...he gets down on one knee, Jude Elizabeth Harrison will you marry me?  
Jude smiles: yes I will.  
Tommy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvet box and opens it to reveal a white gold band with a three-stone diamond ring, and the diamonds were a pretty baby blue.  
Jude gets tears in her eyes,  
Tommy: w-w-what you don't like it, we can go back and you can pick something out.  
Jude smiles: No, Tommy it's perfect.  
Tommy puts it on her ring finger, and then pulls her into a passionate kiss.  
Then they go back to her hotel room to celebrate the engagement. 


	29. Gun Point

OK TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CRITIZING MY GRAMMER, IT'S OK BUT PLEASE REMEMBER I'M ONLY 14, AND I REALLY DO NOT CARE, DON'T MEAN TO SOUND RUDE CAUSE I LOEV THE REVIEWS BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON SO I DO NOT CARE. I WRITE THESE STORIES FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE IT'S NOT FOR YOU, IT'S FOR ME, ME TO RELAX AND JUST CHILL. N ALSO IT'S GOTTEN WORSE BECUSE MY MICRO WORD IS TEMPORARILY DOWN FOR THE MOMENT SO I'M HAVING TO USE THE NOTEPAD THING APPLICATION, PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE SO CRITICAL ON MY GRAMMER BUT I PROMISE I WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE IT BETTER.

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT BY METRO CITY NOR ANY OTHER THING THATS RELATED TO SOEMTHING YOU HAVE SEEN OR HEARD OFF OF TV SHOWS, MOVIES, BOOKS, RADIO, MAGAZ. ETC.

O N IM AM SKIPPING TO A COUPLE OF WEEKS.

Tommy decided to suprise Jude with Maddison.  
Jude was in the middle of singing White Lines when she saw a tall dark man walk in holding a little girl.  
Instantly the crowd noticed a change in Jude as she sang the song. Jude soon finishes the song and then tells the crowd: Alright well I think SME should sing their new song Shake It. Especiall since you didn't do it earlier.  
Kyle: c'mon Jude, you know we don't have the song perfect yet,  
Jude looked back at the band with pleading eyes.  
Wally was the first to give in: well I guess we could give it a try.  
Then Spied: Yhea, but if we mess up you guys can't give us a hard time. He said adressing the crowd.  
Jude: I don't think that will happen.  
Kyle smiles: At least someone has confidence in us thanks Jude.  
Jde looked back at them with grateful eyes and then exited the stage.  
Jude all but walked when she saw Tommy and Maddison.  
Maddison: MOMMY!  
Jude: Maddie, Tommy! What are yu guys doing here?  
Tommy: Thought we'd suprise you.  
Jude and Tommy kissed but were quickly interrupted when their daughter screamed EWWW gross mommy, bad daddy.  
Internally Tommy grimaced, she sounded so much like him when she said Maddison: Mommy! I wanna sing with you, please just one song please!  
Maddison was looking at Jude with those biggest puppy dog eyes that Jude just couldn't say no yo so she took the easy way out and told her: well whatever your daddy think.  
Maddison then turned to her dady and said: Please daddy! I'm almost 6.  
Tommy just couldn't say no to his little girl.  
Jude: Ok princess what would you like to sing?  
Maddison got this thoughtful look on her face much like Jude does when shes trying to make a decision and then decides on then decided on the one daddy sang to her every night: I wanna sing Time To Be Your 21!  
Jude was a little tooken back by the choice and asked: Why Maddison: Because daddy... she was quickly cut off by Tommy Tommy: your about to go back on stage Jude: O no Quincy your not getting out of this one now go on baby Maddison: MOMMY! I'm NOT a baby, I'm a BIG girl Jude laughs and says: I'm sorry I forgot ok my big girl what we're you trying to tell me before your daddy rudly interuppted you,  
Maddison: Yhea daddy, I said that he sings it to me almost every night.  
Jude was suprised: He does she said barely above a whisper.  
Tommy: Yhea I do.  
Jude: But how? You don't even know what the song means.  
Tommy: Yhea I do.  
Jude: How.  
Maddison however was oblivous to the whole exchange and as soon as she heard her uncle speid calling Jude back to the stage she was more excited if possiable.  
Jude took Maddison from Tommy and carried her out on to the stage, she took one last look at him before she re-enterd the stage.  
Jude put Maddison down as she ran to her "uncles" First she ran to Uncle Wally, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which recived her an "awww" from the audiance. Then ran to Uncle Kyle and hit his cymbal and then gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek which again recieved her an "awww". Then ran to her mommy.  
Speid: I think you're forgetting somebody Maddie Maddison: Who?  
Speid: Uhhh... ME!  
The crowd laughs.  
Maddison had the spare mike up to her face  
Maddison: nu-uh mommy told me not to give you a hug cause you didn't wanna play the good song for the great audiance Anybody could tell she had the audiances heart, with that comment.  
Speid: It's not that I just wanted it to be perfect, I guess I've been hanging out with your dad a little too much. The crowd laughs and then Maddison goes and gives her Uncle Speid a kiss on the cheek and a hug than ran back to her mommy.  
Jude: Ok well most of you know this is my adopted daughter, Maddison well she wants to sing Time To Be Your 21 with me, so here goes nothing.  
Maddison started off the song M-is singing J-is singing J&M-both singing

M-You never lied to me not once Its not your fault that I cant trust Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there Making a mess out of this game To see it all go up in flames So tired of being ruthless and wreckless

J&M-Time to be your only one To almost be you're way too young Time to crash into the sun Time to be your 21 Time to dream that love will last Time to drive my car too fast Time to walk before I run Time to be Ohh time to be your 21

J-I don't believe in love and I I pull it to the wall I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls And I could push you there if you don't stop me Push you there if you don't stop me Please stop me

J&M Time to be your only one To almost be you're way too young Time to crash into the sun Time to be your 21 Time to dream that love will last Time to drive my car too fast Time to walk before I run Time to be Ohh time to be your 21

M- Its gut wrenching sometimes Its life threatening sometimes Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one To almost be you're way too young Time to crash into the sun Time to be your 21 Time to dream that love will last Time to drive my car too fast Time to walk before I run Time to be your 21 x2

The crowd cheered for Maddison as she thanked the crowd.  
Speid: There she is ladies and gentlemen the next Jude Harrison!  
Jude: Only if she wants too.  
Kyle: Are you kidding dude? She's just like you and sounds almost like you. Jude: Let's get on with the show!  
The crowd cheered.

AFTER SHOW Tommy; great show babe he said as he gave Jude a kiss.  
Then Jude leaned down and gave Maddison a hug, and told her she did a great job.  
Maddison: Thank you mommy! I wanna be just like you, daddy told me I was exactly like you Jude: he did did he?  
Mason: He Mads, why don't we let mommy change out of those clothes.  
Maddison: Ok, I go find uncle Speid, and Uncle Kyle, and Uncle Wally.  
Jude: Mas go with her Mason: Jude it's ok, it's a closed set, security's everywhere.  
Jude still un-easy but said o-k.  
She walked into her room and Tommy was waiting for her there.  
Jude: Tom, we need to talk.  
Tommy knew it must be serious if she called him "Tom.  
Tommy: What is it babe?  
Jude: I know I am? O god Tommy what am I gonna do I'm barely 19.  
Tommy: you've already got a daughter.  
Jude: I know but that's easy, she's not mine.  
Tommy looked hurt and Jude quickly changed her sentence: She IS mine, but I can't screw her up. What if I drop my kid when he or she is a baby, or if it's sick.  
Tommy: OUR kid, and Jude you will make a great mom. You do so well with Maddison; and if our kid is sick we will handle it, we have more than enough money.  
Jude: What are we going to tell Mads?  
Tommy: I don't know but we should tell her.  
Jude: Now?  
Tommy: You change and I'll go get her.  
Jude nods her head and Tommy gives her a kiss on her forehead.  
Suddenly someone comes into the room and shoves a little girl in there. Who ever the guy was he had Maddison with a gun towards her head and shoved her to the couch.  
Maddison: MOMMY! MOMMY HELP ME Jude was in tears as she saw her "little" girl.  
: You scream, your daughter dies.  
Jude: O-K c'mere baby.  
Maddison all but ran to her mom.  
Jude was trying to stay calm after all her daughter was paniced she needed to stay calm for her daughter's sake.  
:Now he can see the pain that he's caused Jude: W-W-Who are you, Who are you talking about?  
the guy laughed bitterly: you really don't know who I am?  
Jude hesitantly shakes her head no : It dosn't matter.  
the man turns around and faces the door.  
Jude puts a finger to her mouth to signal Maddison not to ask questions or anything. All you could hear was Maddie's sobs.  
Jude quickly grabbed her sidekick, and texted Big Lou.  
Big dude in here. GUN Mad me held hostage help call police dont come bargin in mad will die me too.  
She sent it then put fone on silent, and quickly hid the phone because as soon as she did that the big dude turned around.  
; I hear foot steps, get ready my dear the show's about to begain.  
He turned back to the door and Jude checked her phone to see Big Lou reply Keep stalling, Tommy's gon n there, FBI on way as security Jude: HURRY and then hid her phone cause Tommy just came in and sighed in relief as he saw Jude and Maddison were safe bt then his face got dark as he saw who was holding his girls hostage.  
Tommy: What are you doing here?  
: Is that any way to say hi to you're brother after all these years?  
Tommy: Chris, why are you doing this? Why are you taking after dad?  
Chris: he was the only one who took care of me! Tommy: The doctors told us you died Chirs: well you and Sam obviously didn't stick around to find out.  
Tommy: He was going to kill Sam! Chris your little sister! I HAD to get out NEEDED too, I needed to set up money so I could support her and get her away.  
Chris: Things have changed.  
Tommy no it hasn't. Your still the same person with a weak spot for Sam. As do I. But now, that weak spot goes to two other girls in my life.  
Chris: Who?  
Tommy: Your looking at them. Your niece and soon to be sister-in-law. Chris: So this is really your kid? Dad told me he had sunch a bastard for a granddaughter, how could any body talk that way about an inncoent child, just because they are mad at their son.  
Tommy: i dunno. Maddison sweetie c'mere.  
Maddison: NO I stay with mommy!  
Chris: Mommy? I thought Portia was her mom.  
Tommy: She is, was. She died in a car accident and Jude kinda was adopted for the role and then she adopted Maddie as her own. Tommy took another look at his brother and broke down.  
Chris's face softened: tommy, what's wrong?  
Tommy: For so long I thought you had died, and you havn't. You know, Sam's going to have a fit.  
Chris: You can't tell her Jude: Ok, as much as I hate to inturrupt family time the gy has a gun pointed to my daughter's head Tommy: Christopher, don't do this, please. As your little brother I'm asking you, begging you don't take them away.  
Jude puts Maddison into her lap and then shifts her body, so if he does shoot then she will protect Maddie and she will take the bullet.  
Christopher: tom, I can't dad... he's making me.  
Tommy: Chris, put the gun down. Dad's in custody, he was hurt by the police.  
Chris: What?  
Tommy: Yhea the past month or so, he's paralyzed, and he's got the death sentence. He's had a warrent out for a long time now, and Darius my boss put a bunch of money so that me, Sam and us would be safe. Please put the gun down.  
Chris: For you and Sam, o Before he had a chance to finish, Big Lou had came in and had Chris down on the ground. They had took him into custody.  
Jude had Maddison up and were into Tommy's arms before They had him into custody.  
Jude: We need to talk.

OK SHOULD I PUNISH CHRIS AND HOW, WHAT SHOULD JUDE SAY TO TOMMY, I NEED IDEAS FOR THE BABIES, 1 BABY 2 BABY I NEED NAMES ALSO PLEASE REVIEW 


	30. WhWhWhat!

THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWD SO FAR, OK WELL IM SICK GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW !YAY! SO IM JUST STARTING TO WRITE THIS. BUT IMMA USE KAY'S AND LIVELIFEXLOVE51'S IDEAS SO HERE WE GO. N FOR THOSE IDEAS THAT I HAVE USED BUT NOT GIVEN CREDIT FOR I AM SORRY, I JUST STARTED WRITING THIS LIKE A COUPLE HOURS AFTER I POSTED DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN STORY, EXCEPT A COUPLE OF CHARACTERS ;) BUT ARN'T THEY THERE OWN PERSON...JUST A THOUGHT OK ENOUGH OF MY RANTING ON TO THE STORY

PREVIOUSLY:  
Tommy: What are you doing here :Any way to talk to your brother Tommy: Chris put the gun down.

After Chris was took out of the room, Jude had sent Maddison with Mason.  
Tommy: Are you ok?  
Jude: I'm coming home, tonight. With Maddison and this part he barly heard without you.  
Tommy: why?  
Jude: I-I-I need to think, about what's best for Mads, and me.  
Tommy: You can't take Maddison away from me.  
Jude: I'm not. I havn't seen my daughter in ages, I wanna have a mommy daughter night with her. Sadie is staying with Kwest, you well you I don't know. Tommy:Jude.  
Jude: I'll talk to you tomorrow, go say bye to Mads.  
Tommy: Jude, please.  
Jude: I'm not leaving you, I just need to think.  
Sadie comes in Sadie: You and me are having a girls night with no guys ok?  
Jude: Why?  
Sadie: Tell you later.  
Jude: oh. So Kwest is free.  
Tommy reluctantly agreed.  
Jude: Maddie time to go hunny.  
Maddison: Bye daddy! See you tomorrow, I LOVE YOU!  
Tommy picks her up and gives her a hug as he spins her around: I love you to.  
Maddison: Do you still love mommy?  
Tommy: More than she can imagine he says looking strait at her.  
Maddison: Mommy? Do you still love daddy?  
Jude looks down at Maddison and quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and says: of course I will ALWAYS love him.  
Tommy came and gave Jude a hug as Maddison tried to climb the steps of the bus. But soon was scooped up by Kyle.  
Tommy whispered into her ear: I do love you Jude, more than anything in this world.  
Jude: I love you too Tommy.  
Tommy: I'll call you tomorrow?  
Jude: Yes you can. Now I better go figure out what Kwest did. As Jude started climbing the stairs Tommy called out: Jude, I love you Jude: I love you And those were the last sentences they had said before they had gone in seperate "cars" to go home.  
Sadie and Mason were waiting in Jude and Sadie's room on the bus. Maddison was learning how to play Guitar Hero SME style!  
Maddison: Look mommy!  
Jude: I see hunny, good job.

IN ROOM Sadie: Jude you might want to sit down.  
Jude: ok, I have something to tell you.  
Sadie: You first Jude: No I wanna know, why you are avoiding Kwest Sadie: I am most deffianatly pregnant Mason & Jude: What?  
Sadie: Yhea your turn.  
Jude: I got you beat.  
Sadie: How?  
Jude: You guys can't tell nobody!  
Sadie: I won't Mason: me either Jude: Tommy and I got engaged a couple of weeks ago.  
Sadie and Mason look at each other and then say at the same time: I know,  
Jude got a confused look on her face: How?  
Sadie: Well hun, I'm the one who helped pick out the ring Mason: And i'm gay enough said.  
Jude: Who else has notcied?  
Sadie: nobody but you need to tell people soon.  
Jude: I will, that's on my long list of things me and Tommy need to talk about. Speaking of, I need you to watch Maddison tomorrow night so me and him can talk.  
Sadie: Of course. Maybe if she's around Kwest won't kill me.  
Jude and Mason laugh and then Jude says: he won't kill you Sadie he loves you. An he will love this baby as well.  
Sadie smiles and thanks her sister for being so supoortive.  
Mason: And your other one.  
Jude: Well you can not tell this one either at least not yet. It's something we want to announce as a family Mason: Hun your killing us already Sadie: Yhea I wanna know.  
Jude: I'm pregnant too.  
Mason: huh?  
Sadie: What?  
Jude; yhea, the only person who knows is Tommy. We were going to tell Maddison but then.  
Sadie: Yhea. They spent an hour talking then they were home.  
Jude and Sadie threw there bags inside the door.  
Jude: ok princess time for your bath.  
Maddison: Ok then ran upstairs.  
Sadie: I'll start the laundry Jude: ok.  
Jude went upstairs and gave Maddison her bath then sent her to her room to put on her P.J's as Jude went an did the same.  
Jude came out wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt of Tommy's.  
Maddison: mommy are you going to dry my hair?  
Jude: Yes sweetie.  
They came down soon after Sadie had put Nim's Island on and put popcorn and drinks onto the table.  
Maddison soon fell asleep followed by the sisters.

Jude was awoke by her cell phone going off.  
Jude saw that it was from Tommy.  
THIS IS THEM TEXTING  
T/t: good morning J/j morning T/t:sleep well?  
J/j: yhea we fell asleep watchin Nim's Island.  
T/t: good.  
J/j: love you T/t: love you too.  
J/j: g2g T/t meet me 2night J/j: Where?  
T/t: my place J/j: bring Mads?  
T/t: no.  
J/j: Y T/t; i want u 2 my self mad got u last night J/j :D ok, c u 2night T/t: can I get Mads, spend day wit her.  
J/j: Sure.  
T/t: Get dressed around cornor.  
Jude rolled her eyes Jude soon woke up Maddison.  
Maddison: mommy go away Jude: Sweetie daddy's coming to get you in like 5 min.  
Maddison: no Jude picks Maddie up and then helped her get dressed. Then pulled her hair back into a pony tail.  
Tommy comes in the door: How are my two girls?  
Jude and Maddison: good.  
Tommy sends a questioning look to jude as if to say 'tell her now'  
Jude slightly almost unnoticably shakes her head no Tommy barly shakes his head yes to say 'ok we'll wait'  
Tommy: Ok princess, what do you want to do?  
Maddison: Is Cindy coming?  
Tommy: If you want, I thught it'd be the two of us.  
Maddison: YAY! After all it wasn't every day she got to spend some quality time with her parents, sure they spent time together but not like this.  
Tommy:see you tonight.  
He and Maddison gave Jude a hug and kiss goodbye then left for their daddy/daughter day.  
Sadie woke up just in time to see them leaving Sadie: I'm going to go take a shower k?  
Jude: Yhea me too.

THAT NIGHT:  
Jude arrived at Tommy's house at 7:30, exactly as he asked. She was wearing the white dress she wore when she sang I Don't Know If I Should Stay and a pair of two-inch white sandel heels. Her make-up consited of eyeline, mascara and lip-gloss. She hesitantly knocked on the door infront of her.  
Tommy: Hi.  
Jude repies Hi shyly.  
Tommy: come in.  
Jude slowly walks in.  
Tommy leads her to a tabel.  
The room was barley lit, with the lights dimmed to where the brightest lights in the room were the litted two candels. The tabel cloth was white, and it had pink rose pettles all over the cloth. And on the cloth set was two plates of Tortire, and two glasses of iced tea.  
Jude: when you try to impress a girl you go all out.  
Tommy was wearing a pair of black slacks, a dark blue buttoned down shirt Tommy: No I only try to impress one girl Jude was starting to blush but asked: Who?  
Tommy: you know exactly who, it's you.  
He whispered this and he was standing so close behind her that she could feel his breath on her neck. Jude: c-c-c'mon let's eat.  
Tommy smirks slightly, knowing he has that effect on her.  
Without missing a beat she says: wipe that smirk off your face Quincy.  
Tommy: who says I had a smirk on my face?  
Jude then turns around and walks back to him and gets close enough to kiss him and says: I know you.  
His breath gets caught in his throat, this is the first she's allowed him to be that close to her since before Maddison went on to sing with her.  
Jude smiles and then goes and sits down.  
Jude:You going to join me?  
Tommy nods his head yes not trusting his voice.  
Jude takes a bite: O goodness Tommy, I forgot how much I love you Torttiere.  
Tommy smiles.  
Jude: I've been thinking.  
Tommy's smile instantly disappears.  
Tommy: So have I, I think Maddison would be better off with you, her mom.  
Jude: wh-wh-what?  
Tommy asks confused:what? Don't you wanna break up?  
Jude: No, do you?  
Tommy: NO! Jude: but there is one thing no two things I want Tommy: What?  
Jude: No more secrets, we're engaged with a daughter, we need to be completly totally honest ok?  
Tommy: ok, I promise. What's number two.  
Jude: I need to know you will never leave me, or our children Tommy stands up and gets down on his knees in front of her. He takes her hands and looks into her eyes with "her" look.  
Tommy: Girl, I will never leave you. I love you too much. If anything I should worry about you leaving me. You're too good for me, you always will be.  
Tommy gives Jude a sweet innocent kiss.  
Jude: I love you too.  
Tommy smiles and sits back down.  
Jude: I made a doctors appointment Tommy: For the baby?  
Jude nods her head and tells: yes, it's for tomorrow at 6:30.  
Tommy: can I come with you?  
Jude: Yhea but D will need to watch Mads.  
Tommy: Why?  
Jude: Your going to be an uncle Tommy chokes on his drink which makes Jude laugh Tommy: w-w-what?  
Jude: yhea.  
Jude waits for a moment then asks barley audiable: Tommy?  
Tommy: yhea?  
Jude: When are we going to tell people. I'm starting to show. And Sadie and Mason know about the engagement.  
Tommy: how?  
Jude: last night on the bus, we were talking while SME was teaching Maddison how to play Guitar Hero SME style. Then I was telling Sadie so, yhea. Tommy:ok.  
Jude looks at her cell fone and sees what time it was Jude: I have to go.  
Tommy: no, stay with me.  
Jude: I-I-I Tommy smirks: nervous Harrison? It's not like I havn't seen anything before Jude's mouth dropped.: THOMAS Tommy just smirks aand asks innocently: what?  
Judee rolls her eys and says: you know exactky what, but fine I'll stay.  
Tommys smirk grows into a smile as he grabs her and they head to their bedroom 


	31. Breakup?

The next morning Tommy wakes up to see Jude in his arms

The next morning Tommy wakes up to see Jude in his arms. She gets closer to him, if it's possible. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her tighter.

Jude smiles in her sleep. She senses Tommy awake and opens her eyes.

Jude: Mmm morning

Tommy smiles: good morning.

Tommy places a kiss on her forehead and starts to get up.

Jude: no stay.

Tommy: I was going to fix you breakfeast but I guess not.

Jude: no, no that's ok, imm go get a shower.

Tommy: Ok.

As Tommy went downstairs Jude went to Sam's room to pick out some clothes. She picked out a pair of black converses, a pair of dark jeans that were washed out, and an old red t-shirt that said 'SME'

As Jude was walking back into Tommy's room she heard her fone go off. She rushed over to it and looked at the screen.

:Hey

Jude: Hey! Why havn't I heard from you before now?

: photoshoots, you know.

Jude: Yhea, well I'm borrowing your clothes. Your wonderful brother is downstairs making breakfeast

Sam: Really

Jude: yhea. You want me to get him for you?

Sam: no. I got a call from Sadie last night telling me that I needed to be at the studio today.

Jude: really? Why?

Sam: I dunno. But I will be there at noon and Sadie told me to tell you to be there at 12:30.

Jude: o-k then.

Sam: So wassup? Hows the tour?

Jude: it's good except for the night before last.

Sam: Why?

Jude preceeded telling her everything, including the engagement but excluding the baby.

Sam: About time.

Jude: what

Sam: The way my brother talks about you, when you first met, he called me. He was like o my god, I think I have found someone who is worse than you. I was like huh? An he was like I have a new artist from instant Star show. She won't last a month, and you know what she told me? She told me little tommy q pop, old?  
Jude started laughing hard.

Sam: I told him just wait and get to know you. She may be around longer than a month.

Jude: I feel loved.

Sam: I didn't say it defending you I said it cuz it's what Kwest said, he told me that you put tom in his place, and I said it was about time.

Jude laughed: alright well I better go.

Sam: Alright I'll see you later, I won't say nothing about the engagement. O and please tell my brother to call me.

Jude: Ok please don't and thanks.

Sam: O I wanna surprise Tommy so…

Jude: I won't bye

Sam: Bye.

Jude than got her shower, than ran downstairs ready for work to see a freshly showered Tommy cooking breakfeast.

Jude: Call your sister.

Tommy: what?  
Jude: She called. She didn't want to interrupt your cooking for your girlfriend cuz she gets very cranky when she doesn't get her food, no matter who it is,

Tommy smiles and corrects her: fiancée.

Jude smiles and kisses Tommy.

Tommy: what was that for?

Jude: for being you. She said as he sat down a plate full of pancakes and coffee infront of her.

Tommy: If I knew that's all it took to get your attention than…

Jude smiles than remembers her conversation with Sam and laughs.

Tommy: What?  
Jude: nothing just what me and Sam were talking about

Tommy: and that would be?  
Jude: what you told her the first day we met.

Tommy laughs: I told her not to tell you anything that would get me into trouble.

Jude laughs and says: it didn't get you into trouble.

Tommy: good. He looks at his watch.

Jude: what is it?

Tommy: we got to go.

Jude: what time is it?

Tommy: let's just say we were supposed to be at the studio 4 hours ago. D is going to be mad.

Jude: No sadie told us not to be in until 12:30.

Tommy: well it's time to go then.

Jude: Can I drive the viper?  
Tommy: mmm…no

Jude: please

Tommy: I won't let you run over innocent people or mumbles…animals

But Jude heard him and hits him in the chest.

Tommy: what he asks innocently

Jude: don't play dumb.

Tommy: but it's so easy when it comes to you

As soon as he said that he knew he shouldn't have.

Jude: Really

Tommy: I didn't mean it like that

Jude: did you?

Tommy: I ment when your around that my mind goes to mush because I just love you

Jude: hu-uh I still don't believe you

Tommy: Yes dear I know.

Jude: Thomas Aaron

Tommy: What hun?  
Jude: You need to learn how to think before you speak

Tommy: I was just thinking the same thing.  
Jude laughs as Tommy offers: Would you like to drive the viper?

Jude nods her head yes but then says: Your not forgiven yet Quincy

Tommy: I know.

**Im going on hiatus cuz I don't think anyone is reading this so…please tell me if you are or this story is going on a hiatus while I work on another one**


	32. Who?

K WELL I GUESS IM NOT GONNA GO ON HIATUS, IT SEEMS THERE WERE TOO MANY PPL WHO HAVE OVER RULED ME XP MAYBE I SHOULD SAY IM THI

**K WELL I GUESS IM NOT GONNA GO ON HIATUS, IT SEEMS THERE WERE TOO MANY PPL WHO HAVE OVER RULED ME XP MAYBE I SHOULD SAY IM THINKIN ABOUT GOINT ON A HIATUS MORE OFTEN MAYBE IT CAN GET YALL TO review THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO DID **_**REVIEW**_

**Sammyluvr83- thanks for reviews I'm glad you liked it**

**Christal05- I am going to post now just because you and others reviewed n told me u liked it**

**FASHIONSTYLE2- 4 days not including today 5-29-08 I know I can NOT wait for season 4 either, I hope she picked Tommy. Im glad you like my writing just keep in mind, if you don't like it plz tell me cuz im like 14, 15 in JULY YAY, going to major in music might as well get used to more critizism I do in dance so thanks for reading have fun with this chapter ;)**

**Eddymyla- that's ok cuz I get lazy and don't want to sign in at times either.**

**Im glad you like this story, here's your post o n plz give **_**'The Begging'**_** a chance**

**Bbybty9- I have to tell you THANKYOU, you have been one of the most constant bestest reviewers. Im glad you like it so far.**

**Tommmys21-well here you are hope ya like it**

**Kara- Glad you think they are cute, here you a post.**

**Rockstargodess101-im posting )**

**Bella- My new story '**_**THE BEGGING' is about the begging of JOMMY with all the struggles and obstacles in the way**_**. Including their jobs, age, paparazzi etc. Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like my story**

**Jommyforev88- Glad you like it**

TOMMY'S POV

Turns out the reason why jude and I didn't have to go into work today was because Sadie had planned a "surprise" engagement party for us. It was a great thought but I would have rather celebrated with Jude at home.

Jude: Tommy are you ok

I look down at my finally fiancée in my arms and smile reassuringly to her as she talks to her sister.

Jude: are you ok with that?

Huh? What? I ask

Jude and Sadie laugh

Jude: Sadie was just saying how she doesn't want Kwest but I do so we are trading you off, I get Kwest Sades gets you

Sadie is trying so hard not to laugh as I say: HELL NO I just got you!

Sadie: Chill, Mads and Cindy are going to be my flower girls.

:o o yhea that's fine, whatever Jude decides.

Jude nods her head.

All of a sudden somebody comes running through the doors of G-Major yelling: Sorry, I'm sorry I'm late!  
Jude looks up at that person with tears in her eyes as she runs to him.

Jude: dad

Stuart takes Jude in one arm as he takes Sadie in the other.

Stuart looks at them: My little girls. You aren't so little anymore.

Sadie: No daddy, we grew up we had too.

Jude: Shes right dad.

Stuart: I know. He then turns his attention to his eldest Sadie: now what did you want to tell me

Sadie: Well ya see dad, about that, um…

Stuart: Sweetie whatever it is you can tell me

Jude and Sadie look at each other before they tell him to sit down.

Stuart: All right, whatever has happened you can tell me, it's not that bad.

Sadie: Daddy, I'm engaged to a wonderful man; we will be married in less than a month.

Stuart looks confused for a moment than smiles and starts walking to me.

He gives me a "fatherly" hug than says: welcome to the family. I'm glad to see you and Sadie got back together

Sadie: DAD! I'm not marrying him.

Stuart: You're not marrying him?  
Jude: No daddy, I am.

Stuart: WHAT?!

Yes sir Mr. Harrison. I asked Jude to be my wife and she agreed. My bestfriend Kwest is marry--

What the hell? I got punched? I get up to see Jude passed out with Sadie and Stuart by her side as Kwest calls emergency.

Maddison! MADDISON!!

Darius: Chill man here she is. I look up to see him holding Maddison as well as Cindy. I give him a grateful smile as I take my daughter.

The ambulance has already arrived and took Sadie with them and Kwest followed.  
Stuart: Tommy you need a ride to the hospital?  
Ummm…thanks, I don't think I can drive.

I help Mads in the backseat, when she doesn't know somebody she doesn't talk unless she has too, so she didn't.

So as I try to break the awkward silence I say: how've ya been

Stuart: good, you?  
I could tell he was trying to be polite so I said: decent

Stuart: How long have you been back?  
A few months I reply

Stuart: O. How long have you been with Jude?  
A couple of months.

Stuart shakes his head disapprovingly as he pulls into the parkinglot.

I quickly pull Maddison out and carry her in.

AN HOUR LATER  
I still havn't head anything from Sadie, the doctors NO ONE!  
Maddison: Daddy? Daddy? DADDY!

I look down and smile: Yes sweetie?

Maddison: Is mommy going to be ok?  
Stuart walked in when she said this and went crazy.

Stuart: YOU KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHTER? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! SHES BARELY LEGAL WITH WHAT A FOUR YEAR OLD? HOW COME I DIDN"T KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

Maddison started crying as Darius took Maddison out of the room. SME followed with Cindy.

Mr. Harrison um… I…no I didn't get your daughter pregnant, and if I did I would have made sure you knew!

Stuart: Right you just didn't wanna go to jail.

NO! Maddison is NOT Jude's.

Sadie looked like she wanted to murder me and Kwest just shook his head.

Stuart: What THE HELL?

Let me explain!  
Sadie: Tommy I think you've done enough

NO! She is Jude's daughter but not by birth. Jude willingly adopted Maddison last month. Maddison has been calling Jude mom before this, before I knew she was mine. An if you payed attention to your daughters life you would know that.

Stuart: How dare you? You don't know nothing.

I do know you hurt Jude more than anyone could have, maybe more than me. With that I walked out to go console my crying niece and daughter.

I knelt down infront of Maddison and Cindy and held them. Cindy: Uncle Tommy?  
Yhea?  
Cindy: can I have some ice-cream?

Sure sweetie, mads you want some?  
Maddison nods her head. I pick them up and walk through the waiting room to the elevators without a word to anyone. I see some lady next to Stuart holding his hand it must be Yevette. Jude told me about her.

I got the girls and me an icecream cone and we walked to the elevator eating it. Some teenage guy was in the elevator with me.

Guy: cute girls, they yours?  
One of them is the other is my niece.

Guy: O.

Well this is our floor mine too.

Stuart I wanna apologize I said walking up to him

Stuart stands up and says ok im sorry too, then notices the teenage guy looking strangly between us.

Guy: Dad?

: Anyone hear for Jude Harrison?

Guy: Mom who are they

Sadie: Dad?  
Guy: Who…

: Anyone hear for Jude Harrison?

**CLIFFY LOL REVIEW PLEASE**


	33. Kids!

Stuart stands up and says ok im sorry too, then notices the teenage guy looking strangly between us

_Stuart stands up and says ok im sorry too, then notices the teenage guy looking strangly between us._

_Guy: Dad?_

_: Anyone hear for Jude Harrison?_

_Guy: Mom who are they_

_Sadie: Dad?  
Guy: Who…_

_: Anyone hear for Jude Harrison?_

Kwest stands up: Yes me, this is her sister, and her fiancée.

Tommy: Princess go with Cindy and Uncle Darius.

Madison tentvely nods her head and walks over to the corner where Cindy was coloring as she started to also.

Tommy: What's wrong with her?  
Sadie: Is she going to be ok?

Dr.: Hi I am Dr. Avery, um Mr. Quincy you're her fiancée correct?

Tommy nods his head

Dr. Avery: Ok, and Miss Harrison please come with me.

Sadie nods her head: Alright but can my husband come with us after all he's her brother-in-law

Dr. Avery: Very well.

Stuart comes up to the mini group: I'm her father

Dr. Avery looks at Sadie: is this man your father?

Sadie looks at him: no, not any more.

Dr. Avery: I'm sorry sir but you will have to wait, only family members.

Stuart points to Tommy and Kwest: They are not our family though

Sadie: Neither are you.

With that they walked away.

Dr. Avery led them to where they were keeping Jude.

Dr. Avery: Mr. Quincy I think Miss. Harrison would like to tell you her news, while I talk to Miss Harrison.

Tommy nods his head as he walks in to the hospital room to see a shocked Jude.

Tommy: Hey.

Jude: Hi

Tommy could sense something was wrong with her: What is the news?  
Jude: I am so sorry!  
Tommy: What's going on?

Jude: I-I-I'm

Tommy: You're what?  
Jude: Tommy, I'm pregnant, im so sorry

Tommy: Why?  
Jude: If you wanna leave me I understand, im so sorry.

Tommy: JUDE! Girl, calm down. Madison is the best thing that has ever happened to me and now we are going to have a baby together! I want to start a family with you, forever, you can't get rid of me that easily Mrs. Quincy.  
Jude smiles with tears going down here face.

Jude corrects him: babies

Tommy: babies?  
Jude: Twins

Tommy: What are they?  
Jude: I don't know. Apparently I am three and a half months, and we could find out but I wanted to wait for you.

Tommy smiles: If you wanna find out then I am ready. Because that means we only have 5 and half months to decorate the nursery.

Jude smiles: Alright.  
Tommy steps out into the hallway: excuse me Dr. Avery?  
Dr. Avery sees the smile on his face: Congratulations!  
Tommy: Thanks. Ummm… can we know the sex?  
Dr. Avery smiles: Sure.

Tommy notices that Sadie and Kwest are gone

Tommy: Where is Sadie and Kwest?  
Dr. Avery: They went to the waiting room to tell everyone that Jude is safe.

Tommy: Thanks, do they know?  
Dr. Avery shakes her head.

They walk into the room. Tommy takes his place by Jude as a ultrasound tech comes in with the ultra sound machine.

Tommy: WAIT!  
Jude jumped a little startled.

Dr. Avery: Yes?  
Tommy: I do not want any of this leaked to the press, if it does your hospital will face such a law suite that you may never be able to work any where again, and this hospital will be shut down, do I make my self clear.

Dr. Avery smiles reassuringly, it was just then that Tommy noticed that she was older probably in her fifties, almost motherly look to her.

Dr. Avery looks at the screen: Congratulations a little boy and a little girl.

Jude: Will they be identical?  
Dr. Avery: I do not know yet. I was called down here when you came in, I am not an E.R. Would you like me to be your main doctor through out this.

Jude looks at Tommy and nods her head as he smiles. Jude: Yes please I think that would be a great idea.

Dr. Avery smiles: Alright well you have a lot of people outside waiting for you.

Tommy: Yup D, the girls, your dad (Jude rolls her eyes) Yvette some boy (Jude groans) Sadie, Kwest and SME everybody else is at G-Major making sure things are still running.

Jude smiles: Go get Mads.

Tommy was already halfway out the door.

Dr. Avery: I will let you two have some privacy, I will check on you later Miss. Harrison

Jude: Please call me Jude

Tommy: An please call me Tommy

Dr. Avery: Very well.  
A few minutes he returned with Madison.

Tommy: Be careful. There are a lot of expensive things around here.

Madison nods her head.

Jude: Baby girl!  
Madison: MOMMY!  
Jude gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She looked at her and realized she looked like the girl version of her dad. You couldn't look at her and think she was Portia's except occasionally her personality which was changing to be more like her mom's and dad's everyday.

Tommy: Princess we have something to tell you

Madison: ok?

Jude: How would you like a little brother and sister?  
Madison made a face: A boy?  
Tommy laughs and nods his head yes.

Madison: No way! A sister, I though Cindy was already my sister.

Jude: Well in a sense, but daddy and I are having another baby.

Madison: I thought I was your baby?  
Tommy: You are

Madison: So why do you need another?  
Jude: For you to boss someone around. And being a big sister is a very important job!  
Madison: How?  
Jude: Well aunt Sadie is my big sister, and she taught me things my mommy and daddy could not. And she taught me a lot of things.

Madison had her thinking face on: alright I want a little sister

Tommy smiles: and you're going to have a little brother too.

Madison: Boys are yucky!

Tommy and Jude laughs.

Sadie: knock knock

Jude looks up: Hey Sades

Sadie: What's wrong?  
Jude: Thank goodness spring is right around the corner

Sadie: Why?  
Jude: Because I'm about to be fat

Sadie gets a confused look on her face

Tommy: Aunt Sadie I know you're not that blonde you're actually very smart

Sadie: No way!  
Jude smiles and nods her head

Sadie: A little girl or boy?  
Tommy: both

Sadie's jaw drops.

Dr. Avery: excuse me. Jude your next appointment is at 2:30 on Monday is that ok?  
Tommy nods his head

Jude: yes thanks.

Dr. Avery: Here are the directions and the prescription for your vitamins.

Jude: thanks you.

Dr. Avery: An your dis-charge papers

Sadie: is there anything we need to do?  
Dr. Avery: Cancel her tour, make sure she rests and eats

Tommy: Alright, well we will see you soon

Dr. Avery: Alright

Tommy puts Madison on his shoulders and helps Jude out of the bed.

They walk with Sadie into the lobby.

Jude: Darius!

Darius: Yhea?  
Stuart comes up to them: Im so sorry honey they wouldn't let me come.

Jude: Yhea sure whatever. Let's go

Kyle: You ok?  
Jude nods her head

Tommy: Hon do you need to sit down?

Yvette: Jude honey I think you may need to sit down.

Sadie: You know what get your ass out of here you too (sarcasm) dad and who ever this wanna-be-skater boy is.

Skater-boy: HEY!  
Sadie: KWEST SME LET"S GO!  
Darius had already gone out the door following Tommy and Jude

Kwest and SME jumped as Kwest put his arm around Sadie and led her out of the hospital.

IN G-MAJOR:  
Tommy: WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT  
Darius: besides being engaged?  
Jude laughs as she sits down

Tommy: WELL EVERYONE YOU BETTER BABY PROOF THE REST OF G-MAJOR

Everyone's jaw drops except the girls because they weren't there and Sadie's because she already knew.

Darius: congratulations Tommy and Jude. Jude I am behind you one hundred percent

Jude sarcastically: I know dad. (no sarcasm) We are having a little boy and girl

Jamie: any names

Kyle: How about Gwaka

Everyone looks at him strangly as he just shrugs and asks innocently: what?  
Darius: kid could be named after his new uncle/grand-pa

Jude: he is not being called stuart

Darius laughs: I ment my name

Jude rolls her eyes along with Tommy

Tommy: But we have news

Darius: By the way Jude you are NOT touring anymore

Jude looks at Tommy he nods his head barely

Jude: but Darius touring is my life

Darius: No you need to think about those kids

Jude: For get them

Darius: what about tommy and Madison

Jude: I'll leave Madison and tommy and get an abortion!  
Everyone was laughing as soon as she said abortion everyone who knew Jude knew that she did not believe in abortions much less adoptions.

LATER  
Jude and Tommy were sitting in Tommy's office thinking about Baby names

Jude: Jonathon Alexander?  
Tommy: Joshua Trey Quincy

Jude crinkles her nose as she shakes her head

Madison comes in the office Jude: Madison what do you want your sister's middle name to be?  
Madison thinks: MARIE LIKE MINE!  
Jude and Tommy laugh

Madison climbs into Jude's lap: Look Mommy I colored you a picture!

Cindy comes into the office and climbs into Tommy's lap: look uncle tommy I colored you a picture!

Jude and Tommy: So pretty, beautiful! So on and so on.

Darius: Cindy Madison! Come out come out where ever you are

Madison and Cindy squeal as they bury their faces into Jude and Tommy's chest

Darius knocks on Tommy's door

Darius: Have ya'll seen the girls

Tommy: Nope havn't seen them, come in

Darius opens the door and smiles: I wonder where they could be?  
Cindy and Madison jump out of Jude and Tommy's laps and run off.

Darius smiles and shakes his head.  
Tommy stands up and locks the door.

Jude was thinking.

Tommy: What?

Jude: Haley Marie Dutios Quincy.

Tommy smiles: I like it.

Tommy: mmm… what about Christopher

Jude shakes her head: Christen?  
Tommy: Christen Alexander Dutios Quincy.

Jude smiles and stands up: I'm going to go tell Sadie!

Tommy: alright.

NOTHING'S PERMIT FOR THOSE NAMES OR EVEN THOSE BABIES GIVE ME REVIEWS AND DO YOU LIKE IT? WHAT ABOUT MADS AND THE BABIESPLZ REVIEW DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I MAKE IT UP N IT'S KIND OF OBVIOUS WHAT I MAKE UP N I DON'T N IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE ITOUT WELL THEN…YOURE SO SMART (JUST ASK ME )) 


	34. Rehearsel part 1

OK WELL I LOVE THE REVIEWS TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION THOUGH

OK WELL I LOVE THE REVIEWS TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION THOUGH! TOMMY DID KNOW ABOUT THE SUPPOSEDLY ONE BABY, BUT SHE DIDN'T THINK IF HE WOULD WANT TWO. AND THE DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT GOT CANCELED

REVIEWS ARE MY FRIEND SO PLZ LEAVE THEM

OK WE ARE GOING A HEAD TO SADIE'S AND KWEST'S REHEARSEL DINNER. INSTEAD OF HAVING A BACHALOR PARTY SEEING AS BOTH THE BRIDE AND MAID OF HONOR IS PREGANET THEY DECIDED AGAINST IT.

Sadie: Jude can you believe I will be married tomorrow?  
Jude: Yes

Sadie: I can't believe I found a guy like Kwest, he's just so

Jude: I know.

Sadie looks at Jude: ok little sister what's wrong?

Jude: nothing.

Sadie: It's not nothing.

Jude sighs: I don't know, it's just Tommy.

Sadie: ahhh, what did he do?

Jude sighs: nothing, everything. I don't know if I did something or what, he's just been distant. (THEY R NOW LIVING TOGETHER IF I DID NOT PUT THAT IN THE STORY SORRY)

Jude: He got up and fixed breakfast as usual. Mads and Cindy stayed with some friends last night, and today they were going to the water park. So it was just me and Tommy. Well he said something about going to work, and fixing a track. Then I reminded him that we were going to help Kwest and Sadie today, and he just snapped saying: fine I won't do my job! An if your so worried about it then you do it. Then he stormed off.

DOWNSTAIRS

Kwest and Tommy had been listening to the conversations

Tommy sighs deeply: man I screwed up.

Kwest looks at him like he was Psycho: you think?  
Sadie yells: KWEST GET YOUR DUMBASS BEST FRIEND OVER HERE RIGHT NOW TO FIX THINGS WITH MY LITTLE SISTER.

Kwest flinches: ALRIGHT DEAR

Sadie: OH WELL YOU GO GET ME SOME GUMMY BEARS AND JUDE SOME CHOCOLATE ALMOND ICE CREAM?

Kwest: ON MY WAY

Jude yells down and thanks but you could hear her kind of crying

Tommy: What am I going to do?

Kwest: I don't know but you heard my soon-to-be wife, fix it.

Tommy- maybe gold jewelry

Kwest just shakes his head and mumbles: unbelievable

Tommy: why do you say that

Kwest: T man you of all people know Jude's not just any girl. You give all your old girls a gold pendent for feeling guilty, I highly doubt that will work for Jude

Tommy: your right.

Kwest: c'mon let's get back to our girls.

Tommy: stop at starbucks

Kwest: why

Tommy: I wanna get something for Jude

Kwest: she can't have coffee

Tommy nods his head: but she can have a hot chocolate, she alternated to that and a zucchini muffin since she's been pregnant.

Kwest and Tommy get what they need and then head back to Kwest and Sadie's house.

Tommy sees Jude helping Sadie make lunch in the kitchen. Kwest goes in there and hands Jude and Sadie their food. Jude jumps on one counter as Sadie gets on the other and they start to eat their snack, then they put the gummy worms onto the ice cream and Sadie grabs another spoon as she and Jude share the ice cream. Soon it was gone and Sadie went into the other room, not noticing Tommy.

Tommy heads into the kitchen with the starbucks and gets in between Jude's legs.

Jude tentatively: Hey

Tommy: hey, girl

Jude: I'm sorry as she starts crying.

He puts the starbucks on the counter beside her and wraps his arms to her pulling her to his chest.

Tommy: hey, hey, hey I'm sorry it was my fault.

Jude continues crying.

Tommy makes her look up at him.

Jude: do sob you sob still love sob me?  
Tommy looks at her with such disbelief that she would ask such a question: Of course! I will ALWAYS love you Jude.

Jude smiles a little.

Tommy shows her the starbucks and watches her smile get a little wider.

Tommy: I have a little surprise for you

Jude jumps off the counter careful not to hurt her babies.

Tommy smiles as Jude says: Suprises? I love suprises

Tommy laughs a little as he says: I know but you will have to wait until tonight.

Jude pouts a little: Your mean!  
Tommy smiles and kisses her forehead: I will see you later, Kwest and I are finished and now I am going to go work on your surprise.

Jude: ok! See you later

Tommy walks back into the room as he glances back he sees Jude happily eating.

He smiles to the couple on the couch: I'm working on it and with that he walks out the door yelling: Jude don't work your self too hard love you.

I KNOW YOU PROBABLY THINK THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER AND YES IT KINDA WAS BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MAYBE SOME AHEAD. PLEASE REVIEW


	35. Rehearsel part 2

LATER THAT NIGHT:

LATER THAT NIGHT:  
Jude was dressed up in a teal baby doll dress that barley showed her two lil angels, with matching two inch strappy open-toed shoes. Her makeup consisted of only mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss.

Jude-have you seen tommy?

Everyone she asked that night had kept telling her no.

Sadie-jude what's wrong?

Jude-I can't find tommy

Sadie sighs- I'll find Kwest and see if he can find out anything.

Kwest announcing- all right, ladies and gentleman give it up for my bestfriend Tom Quincy!

Tommy walked onto the small set up stage that was going to be used for the wedding.

Tommy- alright well most of you know I am engaged to Jude Harrison, and I couldn't be more happier. Well I thought until I found out I was going to be a father again. Well she passed out in the middle of the lobby and I freaked; the only thing that kept me together was the fact that Madison needed me. Anyways after I found out that she was ok I never thought I could be happier, the love of my life was safe and we were engaged to be married. Well that night I found out that I am expecting twins, and I didn't think it was possible but I am happier than I have ever been. An now I'm ranting, anyways this is for you Jude. I know I screw up a lot, especially with you and I am so happy that you gave me what ever chance we're on right now. I love you with all my heart.

Tommy sings Here We Go Again.

After he was finished Jude was in tears.

Tommy- Jude I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry.

Jude laughs- damn hormones. Tommy I loved it, I love you.

Tommy gets off stage and walks towards Jude and hugs her as he lifts her off the ground and spins her around.

Jude- I love you quincy

Tommy- I love you too soon-to-be quincy.

Jude smiles. The audience around them claps.

Tommy- we need to talk.

Jude- about

Tommy- not here, in the house.

In house

Jude-what?  
Tommy- I'm sorry I've been distant lately, you just have to trust me ok?

Jude nods her head- I do tommy. You can tell me though I am almost your wife and the mother of your children.

Tommy smiles- ok the reason why I have been distant lately is because…

**WHY DO YOU THINK HE HAS BEEN DISTANT LATELY? NO MORE KIDS PLEASE I DO NOT WANNA TURN THIS INTO A BRAD PITT ANGLINA JOLIE KINDA CRAP. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW (N NO OFFENSE TO BRAD OR ANGILINA I LIKE THEM BOTH I WAS JUST USING THEM AS AN EXAMPLE EVEN IF THAT WASN'T THE BEST ONE. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANYONE I HAVE OFFENDED)**


	36. Last Chapter

Tommy smiles- ok the reason why I have been distant lately is because…

_Tommy smiles- ok the reason why I have been distant lately is because…_

Tommy- is because my father called. He is in town and wants to see me, you.

Jude- o-k?

Tommy-I don't have a good relationship with him. Kinda like Vin, but worse. After my mom and sister died in a car accident, a car came driving really fast like 120 fast, the driver was drunk. The driver was my father.

Jude-oh my gosh.

Tommy-yhea so we got into a huge fight. We both have temper times like a thousand when we are together. Luckily my niece, lived.

Jude-Do I know her?

Tommy- yhea, you spend a lot of time with her.

Jude looked confused so Tommy said- Cindy.

Jude- oh my goodness. But what about her father?

Tommy- Johnny was driving, they were going out to eat, dad was working late so they went out. Apparently Dad was getting drunk and having an affair, with his secretary.

PART 2

It has been 6 months since the talk about Tommy's family. 4 months since Tommy and Jude were married. 3 months since Jude met his dad, and saw were Tommy got his temper. And Jude is now 8 months pregnant, and at a baby shower with friends and family.  
Jude was opening up Sadie's and Kwest's gift.  
Kwest got Tommy a set of ear plugs and said-Those kids are going to have a set of lungs on them with you two as parents.

Sadie got Jude a soft blanket that could cover a full sized bed. She got it so she could curl up with Haley while they had a "girls" day.

Georgia, E.J, Stuart, Kwest, Sadie, Jamie, Kat, Speid, Kyle, Wally, Darius, Arabella (Darius's wife), Jay, Mark, Cindy and Madison were in the couples back yard. Madison and Cindy running from the pool, to the trampoline to the swingset. And Sadie's little 2 month boy, Gabrielle Marcus Taylor.  
All of a sudden Jude felt something wet.

Jude-uh-o

Georgia-what?  
Jude-I think my water just broke

Tommy-what? Already? No! it's too soon

Jude- Tommy hunny calm down and get me to the DAMN HOSPITAL

Sadie-I'll get your overnight bag.

Tommy helps Jude up

Jude-Breath hunny, it's going to be OW!  
E.J-are you just now feeling pain?  
Jude-um ow. No not really it's ow kind of ow ow ow been hurting all day but now it's GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL.  
Cindy-Aunt Jude what's wrong?  
Madison-Mommy why are you yelling?

Stuart- c'mon girls leave Jude alone.  
Tommy calls over his shoulder-everybody Toronto Med.

As soon as he gets to the hospital she is taken to a room while he feels out the medical papers.

Doctor Sellers-Mr. Quincy it's time

Nurse-Im sorry Mr. Quincy but there are complications we need to operate, you will have to wait in the waiting room

Tommy-WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE  
Doctor-The babies, are having problems coming out, we need you to go out so we can operate and try to save your wife.

She pushed Tommy out the delivery room.

Tommy started to cry and say-God, please let my babies be healthy and Jude/

6 HOURS LATER

Doctor-Mr. Quincy your kids are safe

Tommy let out a sigh of relief

Nurse: 9:15 p.m Christen Alexander Dutois Quincy was born. 6lbs. 2oz.

Nurse: 9:16 p.m Haley Marie Dutois Quincy was born. 6lbs. 1oz.

Doctor-they are both completely healthy. But Jude is in critical condition

Tommy-NO! She is strong

Doctor- I am sorry. You can go into her room and see her, the nurse will bring in your kids in a few minutes.

Tommy walked in to see Jude passed out and hooked up to IV's.

Tommy-Jude, c'mon girl don't leave me. I love you, I need you. Our kids need you.

Sadie walked in- Tommy

Tommy looked up to see his sister-in-law

Sadie-What happened?

Tommy- We were in the delivery room for about an hour, than they pushed (he takes a breath) me out, the babies were having problems and Jude was loosing a lot of blood. They pushed me out so they could try and save (breath) Jude, Haley and Christen are perfectly safe though.

Sadie-O my god my baby sister.  
Sadie started to cry with Tommy.

Sadie- Imma go tell everybody.

The Nurse came in and Tommy took his kids out of the plastic bassinets.

He looked down at Haley in his right arm and Christen in his left. They are so small he thought. He knew he was hooked.

Jude started to move a little bit

Tommy- Jude? C'mon girl wake up, please. Meet Chris and Hay. Please I can't live without you. I need you please.

Jude started to move a little bit more. A few more minutes of begging and she opened her eyes- I love you

Then she passed out once again.

Tommy started to cry still holding onto his kids.

Haley looked exactly like Jude except she had her daddy's hair, and his eyes while Christen looked exactly like Tommy but he had a softer brown with Jude's eyes.

Nurse came running in she felt Jude's pulse and hit a button.

Doctor-What?

Nurse-We're loosing her.

Tommy-NO  
The babies started to cry, so Tommy started and trying to comfort them, and holding onto them as if they were his only life support which at that moment was the only life support they had.

The Nurse tried to take Haley and Christen away from Tommy but Tommy- NO. They are my kids, and I am going to hold onto them

The Nurse looked at the Doctor but she nodded her head

Nurse- fine please come to the nursery then.

A swarm of doctors were coming in while Tommy was crying and trying to consol two crying newborns, who wanted their mommy. As did he. He looked down at his kids, and remembered when a few hours ago they were in their backyard, Jude safe as well as his three kids, at the baby shower, that seemed so long ago compared to what was happening now. Kwest, Sadie and Stuart were by the nursery looking at all the babies when they saw Tommy.

Stuart-are these my grandkids?

Tommy nods his head-Christen and Haley. He hands Christen to Stuart holding onto Haley trying to hold onto a piece of Jude.

Kwest- how are you man

Tommy- great! I just found out my wife may be dead, two newborns not even an hour old to take care of not to mention Madison.

Kwest-sorry

Tommy-no I am

Sadie-It's ok Tommy. She's strong, and it's going to take a lot to keep her away from you and her kids.

Tommy-I hope your right.

Stuart saw the skater dude whose name was Jason walking through the doors.

Stuart-Jason!

Jason-hey.

Sadie and Jude had fixed their relationship with Stuart, and they were "trying" to get to know Jason. They had became really close in the past month and Jason knew the story about what happened, he was 16 so Jude and Sadie found out that their dad had been cheating on their still AWOL mom for a while, they were NOT happy about it. An they didn't even give a second thought about Yvette, they hated her.

Jason- mom said that Jude didn't want her here, so she's not. It's supposed to be a happy day for her, so she will respect her wishes.

Sadie scoffs.

Jason-Got something to say?

Sadie- I have a lot to say about your mother….

Kwest put his hand over Sadie's mouth until she bit him

Kwest-you bit me

Sadie looked apologetic-sorry hunny.

Jason-Who are you?

Tommy-Me?

Jason-yhea.

Tommy- I am someone you really don't want to mess with

Jason- yhea. Sure. Your probably some guy trying to golddig off my half-sis

Jason had never met Tommy, except that time at the hospital. Tommy was respecting Jude, by letting her get to know her half brother on her own and Kwest was doing the same. Jason had met Kwest once when him and Sadie went to dinner at a pizza place and Jason was there with his friends.

Sadie-Jas. This is Jude's husband

Jason-this is the guy Jude married? He does not look like her type

Tommy-you know what you little punk…

Stuart-Tom.

Tommy-sorry.

Doctor- Mr. Quincy!

Tommy turned around-yes?

Doctor Sellers- we have Mrs. Quincy in stable condition, she is awake and asking for you

Tommy's face lit up as he gave sadie a hug, and Kwest a 'man hug'

Stuart handed Christen back to Tommy- tell her we love her.

Tommy- thank you Stuart.

Jason- I want to see my sister.

Sadie-Jason enough!

Jason- But Sadie

Sadie- I know you are close to Jude, how did you think I felt, we grew up together, she is my best friend, but that man is her husband. An those two kids in his arms are their kids.  
Kwest- Im going to go check on Gabrielle, and Madison and Cindy.

Sadie-ok

Then turns back to continue talking- and you know about Maddi.

Jason- im just worried

Sadie-but that dosen't mean for you to be a jerk to her husband it's took many many years for them to be how they are now. Tommy doesn't need some 16 year old kid, whose been in her life for one month brother or not, being rude towards him when his wife may be dyeing.

Jason looked down ashamed.

Tommy-O thank God.

Jude smiles- hey

Tommy- hey, how are you

Jude-tired

Tommy-do NOT ever do that to me again! Do you know how worried I was?  
Jude-Im sorry

Tommy- I love you girl, I can't live without you I need you

Jude- I love you too.

Tommy- here meet Haley Marie, and Christen Alexander.

Jude-wow they look like you

Tommy- Haley looks like you, minus her eyes, but I think shes going to have her mommy's hair.

Jude smiles big- she is holding Christen.

Jude-where is Madison

Tommy- Shit, she's in the waiting room.

Jude-go get her, but first let me hold my baby girl.

Tommy- you know you will be the first person besides me to hold her. Stuart held Christen

Jude- why not Haley too?

Tommy- She looks like you.

Jude smile- as she takes Haley

Hayley starts crying, as Jude takes her

Tommy laughs- having problems Harrison

Jude pouts-it's not funny my own daughter hates me.

Tommy- just talk to her. She is an attention whore like her mommy

Jude- I think your mistaking me for yourself

Tommy feigned shock- me attention whore please

Jude- says the ex boy bander

Tommy- says the current rock star

Jude- your still an exboy bander that screams 'I want attention'

Tommy laughs- you asked for it, he starts tickling her, as they babies watch their mommy and daddy. Tommy gives Jude a light kiss and walks out the door to find his eldest daughter, Madison.

EPILOUGE

Haley and Christen were finally sleeping, Madison and Cindy were starting public school once again. Darius and Georgia were co-owners of G-Major. Sadie was head of PR and helped E.J on fashion. Jamie was an official A&R rep, and he has been married to Kat for one month. Jason hung out with his half-sisters more. Jason was living with Stuart now that he and Yvette had separated for good this time when he caught her cheating on him with some fashion dude, who was one of her biggest clients. Stuart was always around his daughters and grand kids. Tommy and Kwest tried to make their wifes happy everyday. The two sisters, got together at Jude and Tommy's house once a week to have lunch. Along with their friends at G-Major and tommy and Jude were starting Jude's third album, with a couple duets with Tommy. An now they were together with Tommy and Kwest, Darius and Stuart on the grill and cooking, Madison and Cindy swimming, with "Uncle Jason", Sadie, Jude Georgia, E.J, and Arabella were gossiping on the deck, while watching the babies.

SHOULD I DO SEQUAL? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT SORRY TOOK SO LONG DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR LAST CHAPTER.


End file.
